


Hale’s Modern Encyclopedia of Playing Cards (and Dating Humans) / Современная энциклопедия Хейла по карточным играм (и отношениям с человеком)

by robinjohnblake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Canon-Typical Violence, Lacrosse Player Derek, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinjohnblake/pseuds/robinjohnblake
Summary: Оборотни не встречаются с людьми. И Дерек не переживает из-за этого. У него есть стая, друзья-оборотни и лакросс. Кроме того, он постоянно играет в карты с бабушкой. Стайлз Стилински без сомнений не влияет на его жизнь, пусть Дерек и влюблён в него по уши.Но когда крылатые твари нападают на Дерека, Стайлза и их друзей в лесу, то Стайлз узнаёт об оборотнях, и всё весьма усложняется. По крайней мере, для Дерека. Он думал, что только учёба – его главная проблема, но теперь он наказан, а Стайлз постоянно путается под ногами, и Дерек не может больше его игнорировать.





	Hale’s Modern Encyclopedia of Playing Cards (and Dating Humans) / Современная энциклопедия Хейла по карточным играм (и отношениям с человеком)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hale’s Modern Encyclopedia of Playing Cards (and Dating Humans)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782649) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



Дерек ненавидит общие сборы. Ладно, ненависть – слишком сильное слово, но это ужасно волнительное событие, которое заставляет всех оборотней нервничать. Сбор проходит каждые полгода, ради него альфы всех близлежащих стай приезжают к Хейлам. На самом деле, это просто огромный общий ужин, а потом альфы удаляются на переговоры за закрытыми дверями, но каждый раз это большое событие. Все придерживаются определённых церемоний и обсуждают насущные вопросы.

Например, сегодня Дюкалион привёз букет гладиолусов, символизирующий силу и неделимость, Сатоми привезла львиный зев, что значит милосердие и сила, Кали захватила антуриумы, символизирующие гостеприимство, а Эннис подарил маме Дерека протеи как символ перемен и перерождения. Все эти штуки с цветами всегда смущали Дерека. Он не понимал, зачем оборотням обмениваться букетами, основываясь на том, что они символизируют – и в самом деле, кто вообще был в курсе, что значат эти цветы? Дерек уж точно не был из их числа, но понимал, что когда-нибудь ему придётся это выучить.

После вручения цветов, их забирает Питер (однажды это станет обязанностью Дерека), мама произносит свою обычную речь (это будет обязанность Лоры, а не его), затем остальные альфы произносят что-то в ответ, а потом все начинают болтать словно лучшие друзья.

Конечно, стаи дружны и довольно близки, но день общего сбора неизменно путает всем чувства восприятия. Сразу пять альф и вместе все члены их стай, а скоро полнолуние? Само собой разумеется, эмоции на пределе, все на взводе. Конечно, никто из чужих не станет бросать вызов альфе стаи, на чьей территории они находятся, но напряжение все равно висит в воздухе.

Именно поэтому Дерек сбегает в дом, как только ему выдаётся шанс. Лора – будущая альфа, это значит, что она должна обязательно посещать все встречи альф, а Дерек будет заниматься всего лишь поиском информации для стаи. И его место всегда будет в библиотеке.

Там он и сидит сейчас, читая книгу для урока английского. Он морщится, когда резко хлопает дверь, и какофония голосов нарушает его покой.

\- Ты несёшь ахинею,- фыркает Джексон.- Нет ни единого шанса, что Девонфорд обыграет нас в этом году.

\- Поживём-увидим,- отвечает Бретт, падая на стул.

\- Мы стали чемпионами штата в прошлом году,- напоминает Лиам,- Бикон-Хиллз снова повторит этот успех.

\- Прячешься от нас?- спрашивает Эрика, когда Дерек двигается, освобождая место для Бойда и Айзека.

Дерек поднимает книжку в воздух.

\- Домашка.

\- Ты жалок,- говорит Эйден, и Дерек показывает ему средний палец.

\- Кстати говоря,- произносит Итан,- мы порвём обе ваши команды в этом году, тут даже спорить нечего.

\- Ваша команда ещё более убогая, чем Девонфорд,- отвечает Джексон.

Итан поворачивается к Дэнни.

\- И ты позволишь ему говорить со мной подобным образом?

Дэнни в ответ лишь пожимает плечами.

\- Дерек – капитан команды в этом году,- говорит Джексон.- У нас в команде он, я, Дэнни и Бойд, у вас нет никаких шансов.

\- А я!- восклицает Айзек.

Джексон ухмыляется.

\- Уверен, ты прекрасно справишься с обязанностью греть скамейку.

Дерек качает головой и пытается сконцентрироваться на книжке, пока остальные пререкаются. Он никогда в этом не признается, но ему это даже нравится. Они все росли вместе благодаря союзу между стаями, иногда кажется, их отношения так же близки как между членами его родной стаи. Дерека вырвало на праздновании шестнадцатилетия Бретта после того, как он выкурил слишком много травы с аконитом, а с близнецами он прожил летом две недели на границе с Орегоном, когда ему было десять. Дэнни и Итан то встречались, то расставились уже несколько лет кряду, и вообще между стаями все постоянно то заводили отношения, то расходились, эта участь и самого Дерека не миновала, так что он уже давно перестал следить за тем, кто с кем мутит.

Он встречался с Кэрри из стаи Сатоми, с Брайаном из стаи Кали, и на этом всё. Дерек уверен, например, у Айзека и Дэнни намного более длинные послужные списки.

Кто-то вырывает книжку из рук Дерека, и он резко вскидывает голову, сверкая глазами. Кора сверкает глазами ему в ответ.

\- Завязывай со своей асоциальностью, проведи с нами время нормально.

\- Мне неинтересно слушать, как Джексон, Бретт и Эйдан спорят, кто выиграет в этом году чемпионат по лакроссу.

\- Дерек прав,- говорит Бойд.- Пойдёмте в баскетбол поиграем что ли.

\- Я за,- отвечает Айзек.

\- Да, конечно,- соглашается Лиам.

Дерек поднимается с дивана, когда все начинают выходить из комнаты. Эрика берёт его под руку, продолжая обсуждать с Корой планы на выходные.

\- - -

Общий ужин – это, по сути, огромное барбекю. Больше сотни членов пяти стай рассредоточились по территории Хейлов. Вчера Дерек помогал расставить бесконечные столы и складные стулья, подготовить всё для развлечений на свежем воздухе: бадминтон, боулинг и [корнхол](http://%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BD%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%BB.%D1%80%D1%84/#cornhall) разбросаны в различных локациях. Отец стоит у гриля вместе с Дюкалионом, они хохочут; мама сидит за столом с Сатоми, Кали и остальными женщинами, Эннис и Питер играют в баскетбол с молодыми оборотнями, Лора присматривает за щенками, пока те лазают по деревьям и играют в старинном домике Хейлов на дереве.

Дерек спускается по крыльцу и подходит к отцу, стоящему у гриля. Отец разговаривает с Дюкалионом и, не отрываясь от разговора, поднимает руку и кладёт ладонь на затылок Дерека. Дерек подаётся навстречу прикосновению и прислушивается к разговору.

\- Я подумываю об Аляске,- говорит Дюкалион.

\- Никогда там не был,- отвечает отец,- я за, если все остальные согласны.

\- О чём вы говорите?- спрашивает Дерек.

Дюкалион с улыбкой поворачивается к Дереку.

\- Мы с Сэмом обсуждаем, куда в следующий раз поедем на рыбалку. Я предлагаю отправиться за лососем и форелью на Аляску.

Отец фыркает и поднимает свободную руку вверх, словно бы сдаваясь.

\- Ладно. Ты меня убедил. Поговорим с Эннисом и Кали. Пэм, Кевин и Мюррей тоже наверняка захотят поехать.

\- Я тоже хочу на Аляску,- говорит Дерек.

Отец похлопывает его по затылку.

\- Когда-нибудь. Может быть, купим круиз.

\- А почему не взять меня с вами на рыбалку?

Отец скептично вскидывает бровь.

\- Ты ненавидишь рыбалку.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- На Аляску ненависть не распространяется.

Отец обнимает его за плечи, притягивая ближе.

\- У тебя учёба и лакросс. Даже мама с нами не поедет.

\- Она ненавидит рыбалку ещё больше меня.

Отец смеётся.

\- Чистая правда.

\- Как лакросс в новом сезоне?- спрашивает Дюкалион.

\- Думаю, всё будет отлично. Мы начали тренировки неделю назад, команда осталась с прошлого года в абсолютно том же составе.

\- Эйдан и Итан только об этом и говорят,- произносит Дюкалион,- исключительно лакросс двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

\- О, представляю,- отвечает Дерек,- они весь день спорят с Джексоном и Бреттом, кто выиграет чемпионат штата в этом году.

Дюкалион смеётся, качая головой.

\- Я предпочитаю не влезать в их споры.

Дерек помогает отцу дожарить котлеты для бургеров, курицу и стейки, поддерживая их беседу с Дюкалионом. Все выстраиваются за едой, и тут где-то в конце очереди возникает кутерьма. Двое оборотней лет двенадцати, один из стаи Кали, другая – Сатоми, обращаются и принимаются мутузить друг друга по земле. Все вокруг начинают кричать, некоторые поддаются инстинкту и тоже обращаются, воцаряется полный хаос. Глаза Дерека сверкают голубым, на автомате вырастают клыки и когти.

А затем Дерека пробирает до костей, когда по двору проносится громкий рык его матери. Он инстинктивно опускает голову, показывая альфе свою беззащитную шею. Все затихают.

\- Так,- произносит мама, Дерек поднимает взгляд и видит, как она стоит рядом с лежащими на земле детьми, которые покрыты грязью, листьями и пылью,- вы закончили? Мне кажется, все не против перекусить.

Дети смотрят друг на друга, потом на маму Дерека, а затем кивают.

\- Вот и славно,- говорит она.- Сэм, ты на раздаче. А вы двое, за мной.

Дерек сочувственно морщится. Не один раз его уводили в дом альфы после таких вот идиотских потасовок. Он представляет, что за лекцию им придётся выслушать, а затем они наверняка будут мыть за всеми посуду весь вечер. В возрасте с одиннадцати до четырнадцати Дерек перемыл намного больше посуды, чем готов признать.

Дерек хватает две котлеты, небольшой кусок стейка, салат и картошку, а затем занимает место за столом. Он садится между своей бабушкой и бабушкой Бойда, напротив сидит Кора, слева от неё – родители Эрики и Айзека. Они его приёмные родители. Его усыновили после того, как пару лет назад его родного отца убил неуправляемый альфа, укусив при этом Айзека. Мама Дерека нашла его в лесу спустя несколько дней, одинокого и напуганного, и с тех пор он стал частью стаи. Бойд, Эрика, Айзек и родители Бойда сидят на другом конце столе.

\- Только что я выиграла двадцать долларов. Неплохо?- говорит бабушка Бойда, легко похлопав Дерека по руке.

\- Тебе просто повезло,- отвечает бабушка Дерека.

\- Как ты выиграла?- спрашивает Дерек с набитой котлетой ртом.

\- Дорогой, нельзя разговаривать с полным ртом,- произносит бабушка Бойда,- если ты оборотень, это не значит, что ты должен вести себя как животное.

Дерек сглатывает.

\- Прости.

\- Я постоянно говорю Вернону, что он должен следить за своими манерами,- продолжает она.- Иногда, кажется, что всех присутствующих воспитали в пещере. На днях Вернон и Вернон младший вернулись с охоты, и оба с перепачканными кровью лицами! Даже не потрудились рты вытереть!- качает головой бабушка Бойда.- Как будто я их в детстве совсем ничему не учила. Их обоих.

\- Ох, ну не будь такой занудой, Лоретта,- говорит бабушка.- Неужели ты никогда так не радовалась охоте, что забывала вытереть рот.

Бабушка Бойда поднимает подбородок.

\- Я же леди.

Дерек фыркает, поедая гамбургер, и бабушка Бойда даёт ему подзатыльник. Дерек продолжает:

\- Ты мне так и не сказала, как выиграла двадцать долларов.

\- Она поспорила с бабушкой Ирмой, что до еды будет хотя бы одна драка,- вмешивается Бойд.- Бабушка Ирма думала, что будет как минимум три.

Бабушка Дерека сердито пыхтит.

\- В этом месяце суперлуние. Я знала, все будут злее обычного. Готова была поспорить, что Джексон и близнецы сорвутся. Не думала, что только Чад и Бриттани дойдут до драки.

\- Поздравляю с двадцатью баксами,- говорит Дерек.

\- Ах вот ты как! Это же всё-таки мои двадцать долларов,- говорит бабушка.

\- Как насчёт отыграться в бридж в компании меня, Бойда и его бабушки?

Бабушка поджимает губы.

\- Ну, двадцать долларов мне вряд ли светит, но так и быть.

\- - -

Дерек не влюблён в Стайлза Стилински. Нет, ни в коем разе, быть этого не может. Стайлз странный. И громкий. И раздражающий. И сводит Дерека с ума. Дерек всегда закатывает глаза, когда Стайлз начинает нести чушь обо всём на свете, и ему страшно хочется ударить Стайлза по голове любым попавшимся под руку предметом.

Кроме того, Дереку хочется притиснуть Стайлза к шкафчикам и вжаться лицом в его шею. Может быть, поцеловать его, пока он не заткнётся. А потом укусить его. Немножко. Выпустив клыки.

Ладно, да. Дерек по уши влюблён в Стайлза Стилински.

Но никто об этом не знает. Никто, даже Бойд, который лучший друг Дерека с самого рождения. Бойд знает о Дереке практически всё. Но Дереку совсем не хочется никому признаваться, как сильно он запал на Стайлза.

Дело даже не в том, что Стайлз не входит в его школьное окружение, что он греет скамейку в команде по лакроссу или вдруг начинает рассказывать всей раздевалке о средневековых устройствах пыток. Просто оборотни не должны встречаться с теми, кто не состоит в стае. Конечно, мама не выгонит его и не применит свою власть альфы, чтобы заставить разорвать отношения с человеком. Но встречаться с человеком – это сложно и опасно. Он общается только с теми людьми, кто входит в их стаю, например, Дэнни.

Конечно же, Джексону наплевать на это. Он встречается с Лидией с восьмого класса, но тогда он ещё был человеком. Джексона укусили, когда ему исполнилось пятнадцать, и в тот момент эти двое уже были неразлучны. Но она до сих пор не в курсе по поводу оборотней и думает, что Джексон провёл лето «в Лондоне», а не под постоянным наблюдением в заповеднике, пока привыкал к последствиям укуса.

Но Джексон и Лидия – это аномалия. Все остальные оборотни либо встречаются с такими же оборотнями, либо другими магическими существами, потому что так проще.

Стайлз же… ну, откровенно говоря, Стайлз – охеренная проблема. Дерек заканчивает в этом году школу, так что пробудет в Бикон-Хиллз только до поступления в колледж. Конечно, он не собирается уезжать далеко. Ему предстоит ещё закончить своё обучение в стае. Естественно, Питер не собирается внезапно умирать, и Дереку не придётся скоропостижно становиться историком стаи, точно так же как и мама не собирается умирать, а Лора – становиться альфой. Но в любом случае, им нужно быть готовыми ко всему. Однажды Дерек станет вторым человеком в стае и хранителем её традиций.

Но это будет не скоро, и мысли об этом его не тревожат. Нет, он думает, что будет поступать в колледж в этом году, и связываться с десятиклассником – это очень плохая идея.

Даже если Дереку никогда в жизни так сильно не хотелось утопить кого-то в своём запахе с ног до головы.

Хотя сейчас он сомневается в своей адекватности, потому что Стайлз сидит на скамейке и без видимой на то причины рассказывает Скотту МакКоллу о мужском обрезании.

\- Хейл!- вопит Финсток.- Что за чертовню ты творишь? Ждёшь, пока мячик сам до тебя дойдёт? Шевели помидорами! Живо!

Дерек кивает тренеру и перестаёт подслушивать Стайлза как какой-то извращенец. Какое-то время он просто выполняет упражнения с командой. Когда он останавливается, чтобы перевести дух, то видит, как Стайлз хлопает в ладоши и что-то кричит, сидя на задворках рядом со Скоттом и Айзеком.

\- Тренер,- громко окликает его Дерек, подбегая к нему.- Поставьте играть Лейхи, Стилински и МакКолла.

Тренер растерянно оглядывается.

\- Кого?- Дерек закатывает глаза и показывает пальцем на трёх парней.- А они вообще в команде?

Дерек раздражённо выдыхает.

\- Да, тренер. Уже второй год. Поставьте их играть.

Финсток смотрит на свои пометки и кричит:

\- Эй! Вы трое! Эм, Билински, брюнет и кудряшки. Тащите сюда свои задницы.

\- Вы это нам?- спрашивает Стайлз, оборачиваясь в его сторону всем телом и врезаясь в МакКолла. Дерек едва сдерживается, чтобы не закрыть лицо рукой.

\- Вы же состоите в команде, да?- орёт Финсток.

\- Эм, да?- отвечает Стайлз.

\- Точно?- возвращает вопрос Финсток.

\- Да, мы в команде,- говорит Айзек, хватает этих двоих за руки и тянет их по полю со всей своей оборотнеческой силой так, что они едва за ним успевают.

\- Хейл хочет, чтобы вы играли… по неведомой мне причине, которую я знать не желаю,- он качает головой и уходит, оставляя Дерека давать инструктаж.

\- Мы правда будем играть?- воодушевлённо спрашивает Скотт.

\- Я не знал, что ты в курсе, как нас зовут,- говорит Стайлз.

Айзек закатывает глаза.

\- Это же просто тренировка, расслабьтесь.

\- Заткнись, Айзек,- огрызается Стайлз.

\- Слушайте, если мы хотим стать чемпионами штата в этом году, все в команде должны быть в лучшей форме. Вот что вы будете делать,- Дерек даёт им инструкции, хотя ему очень сложно концентрироваться, когда Стайлз стоит так близко. Он потный, так что всё, что ощущает сейчас Дерек – это терпкий запах Стайлза. Он не может сказать, что говорит о нём тот факт, что запах пота Стайлза кажется ему фантастическим, но Дерек пытается заставить себя думать о лакроссе, а не о желании начать слизывать влагу с кожи Стайлза. Он заканчивает объяснять задание и наблюдает, как те бегают по полю.

По правде говоря, они не так и плохи. Конечно, им далеко до остальной команды, но если быть честными, все остальные тесно связаны со сверхъестественным. Дерек, Бойд, Джексон, Эрика, Лиам и Кора – оборотни, Дэнни вырос в семье оборотней, Кира – кицунэ, а Эллисон тренировали как охотницу. Мэйсон – простой смертный, но у него талант, так что он выходит в старте. Айзек, хоть и оборотень, но с плохой физической подготовкой, Стайлз того же поля ягода, у Скотта астма, а Гринберг и Мэтт – просто полный отстой.

Но, наблюдая за ними, Дерек думает, что пара замен команде не повредят. У Скотта хорошо развиты инстинкты, Айзек не плох в защите, а Стайлз, ну, у Стайлза есть скорость. Он тонкий и неуклюжий, но Дерек видит, что, концентрируясь, тот может уклоняться и обогоняет всех остальных.

Когда Дерек подходит к ним после тренировки, Стайлз оживлённо болтает со Скоттом. Он замолкает на середине фразы, его руки зависают в воздухе, пока он смотрит на Дерека как олень на приближающиеся фары машины. Дерек снова думает, что Стайлз абсолютно смехотворен, и размышляет о своей собственной вменяемости.

\- Вы оба молодцы,- говорит Дерек. Скотт улыбается ему широко и искренне, но Стайлз смотрит с подозрением.- Я думал внести пару изменений в стартовый состав и делать больше замен по ходу игры. Думаю, вы оба будете полезны.

\- Прости, что?- переспрашивает Стайлз.- Ты только что сказал, что хочешь нас задействовать в игре? Серьёзно?

Дерек ухмыляется уголком рта.

\- Да. Скотт, ты хорошо пасуешь и удерживаешь мяч от соперника. А ты, Стайлз, просто охерительно быстрый,- Стайлз округляет глаза и краснеет. Дерек понимает, что милее этого он ничего в жизни не видел.- Ты можешь обогнать и увернуться от практически любого соперника. Я вас обоих хочу задействовать в играх. Думаю, вы сможете помочь команде.

Стайлз оглядывается.

\- Нас разыгрывают? Неужели это до сих пор кому-то интересно? Где спрятана скрытая камера? Потому что, чувак, это не может быть правдой.

Дерек раздосадовано хмурится.

\- Зачем мне так шутить?

\- Потому что мы – это мы. Никто и никогда не даёт нам играть, ни разу за всё время.

Дерек скрещивает руки на груди и хмурится.

\- Ну, я капитан в этом году, и я заявляю, что вы будете играть.

Стайлз всё ещё выглядит неубеждённым, пока Скотт рядом с ним расплывается в широкой улыбке.

\- Здорово! Стайлз, это шикарно!- он ударяет друга по руке.- Перестань хамить Дереку, пока он не передумал!

Стайлз закатывает глаза, каким-то образом всем телом передавая своё недовольство, а затем говорит:

\- Ладно.

\- Хорошо,- кивает Дерек.- Но нам нужно будет провести с вами дополнительные тренировки. Отработать пару приёмов.

\- Вот в чём подвох,- говорит Стайлз.- Дополнительные тренировки. Отлично! Как будто нам мало домашки, подготовки к экзаменам по продвинутым курсам…

\- Экзамены в мае. На дворе сентябрь,- перебивает Дерек.

Стайлз продолжает, он явно в ударе.

\- А потом приёмные экзамены в колледж, выпускные в школе и…

\- Чувак,- говорит Скотт, хватая Стайлза за руку.- Ты по большей части сидишь дома и постоянно играешь в видео-игры.

\- Скотт,- шипит Стайлз.- Не говори об этом Дереку Хейлу!

Дерек растерянно хмурит брови. Ему становится неприятно, когда Стайлз говорит о нём в подобном тоне. Что с ним не так? Он настолько неприятен Стайлзу?

Стайлз поворачивается к Дереку с недовольным и раздражённым видом.

\- Ладно. Дополнительные тренировки. Я ужасен по утрам, но ты же плохого не посоветуешь, о капитан, мой капитан. Эль капитано.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Будем заниматься иногда по утрам, иногда по вечерам, хорошо?

Стайлз кивает, продолжая смотреть на Дерека с подозрением, хотя Скотт выглядит так, словно уже наступило Рождество. Дерек кивает в ответ и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. Потому что он грёбаный сталкер и специально прислушивается, о чём они говорят.

\- Не смей всё спортить, Стайлз!- тихо говорит Скотт.- Наконец нам выпал шанс попасть в стартовый состав! Может быть, тогда Эллисон меня заметит!

\- Какого хера Дерек чёртов Хейл внезапно решает, что мы нужны команде?

\- Новый капитан, новая команда.

\- Это странно,- говорит Стайлз.- Парень просто странный. Я ему не доверяю. Наверняка он планирует нас убить.

\- Боже мой, Стайлз. Никто не планирует…

\- Абсолютно точно планирует,- заявляет Стайлз.

Дерек отключается от их разговора. Он не может понять, почему ему важно, что о нём думает Стайлз Стилински. Он в любом случае не собирается ничего предпринимать по поводу своей влюблённости, так что ему должно быть наплевать на тот факт, что Стайлз считает его странным и злым.

Всё время, пока Дерек переодевается в раздевалке, он чувствует, как гнев бурлит в его крови. Наконец, он не выдерживает и ударяет кулаком по стене, отбив кусок плитки.

Легче ему не становится. Лишь разжигает паранойю, что у него будут неприятности из-за порчи школьного имущества.

\- - -

Дерек обожают свою бабушку больше всех на свете. Но только не сейчас.

\- Ты врёшь,- говорит она, поджав губы и пристально в него вглядываясь, её глаза кажутся огромными за стёклами очков. У неё длинные седые волосы, которые заплетены в косу, и она всегда носит блузки без рукавов с цветочным рисунком, даже когда идёт снег. Это связано с тем, что в старости оборотням вроде бы всегда жарко. Дерек обычно пропускает подобные разговоры мимо ушей. Они сидят на террасе её домика, все окна открыты, в комнате прохладно, хотя она купается в вечернем солнечном свете. Они играют в [канасту](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0) за небольшим карточным столиком, и Дерек напряжённо сверлит взглядом свои карты.

\- Не правда.

\- Правда. Я чувствую. Малыш, я больше ста лет воспитываю оборотней. Я превосходно различаю ложь. Не ври своей бабушке. Это некрасиво, к тому же, я слишком старая, чтобы злиться и оборачиваться. У меня от этого кости ноют.

\- Я не хочу об этом говорить, понятно?- бормочет Дерек, вытягивая две карты из колоды.

Бабушка вздыхает.

\- Всё из-за девушки?- он качает головой.- Из-за парня?- он колеблется, и бабушка многозначительно хмыкает.- Так и думала. В твоём возрасте только из-за этого и расстраиваются.

Она больше не давит на него, и они тихо играют в карты. Дерек рад этому, он и так постоянно думает об одном, переживает из-за Стайлза. На этой неделе у них было две тренировки со Стайлзом, Скоттом и Айзеком. Он попросил помощи у Бойда и Киры, потому что они самые терпеливые и отзывчивые. Дерек воспользовался моментом и поставил Стайлза к себе в пару, Бойда к Айзеку, а Кире достался Скотт. Для каждого игрока были свои задания. Дерек и Стайлз работали над пасами. Это было не настолько ужасно, как могло быть, но и не превосходно, мягко говоря.

Стайлз оказался упрямым и быстро раздражался, но Дерек заставлял его не отступать. Он чувствовал, что Стайлз старается делать вид, будто ему всё равно, но это совсем не так. Стайлз даже слишком сильно переживает за результат. Он просто не хочет показывать это остальной команде. Дерек понимает, что Стайлз считает себя скрытным, хотя, на самом деле, все его эмоции видны как на ладони. Или, может быть, только Дереку было интересно разглядеть за всеми кривляньями его настоящую сущность.

Блестящая идея Дерека – подготовить Стайлза к игре, только усложнила его жизнь. К концу каждого занятия Дерек понимает, что влюбляется всё больше и больше.

Например, в конце сегодняшней утренней тренировки Стайлз и Дерек молча шли по полю, как и всегда. Они почти касались друг друга плечами, Дерек думал, что, наверное, стоит отодвинуться, но не мог себя заставить. Он был так близко, что чувствовал запах Стайлза, слышал, как бешено стучит его сердце.

Стайлз поднял руку и нервно почесал шею.

\- Так что, эммм, как я справляюсь, кэп?

Дерек всегда хорошо различал эмоции, лучше других молодых оборотней стаи, но Стайлза всегда тяжело прочитать. Однако, в этот момент он почувствовал исходящие от Стайлза смесь нервозности и надежды. Запах окутал собою Дерека, подталкивая его убеждать Стайлза, пока тот не поймёт, насколько он прекрасен - по крайней мере, для Дерека он именно таковым является.

\- На самом деле, ты был очень даже хорош,- искренне отвечает Дерек.- Ты всё на лету схватываешь. Пасы стали намного точнее.

Стайлз уставился на него с подозрением.

\- Ты же не издеваешься надо мной?

\- Зачем мне это?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Все так делают. Я почти уверен в том, что Джексон считает своей жизненной целью превратить мою жизнь в ад.

\- Не обращай внимания на Джексона. Как я.

\- Он же один из твоих лучших друзей.

\- Всё равно я не обращаю на него внимания.

Стайлз улыбнулся, и Дерек запомнил эту маленькую победу.

\- Ну, что ж… здорово, так скажу. Что я стал играть лучше. И меньше, понимаешь, лажаю. Было б отстойно, если б ты меня учил, а я продолжал лажать. Но это была бы полностью твоя вина, а не моя.

Дерек тихо рассмеялся, а Стайлз продолжил болтать о техниках паса, пока они шли до раздевалки.

Проблема в том, что Дерек понимает – он Стайлзу не нравится. Он знает, что безразличен Стайлзу, по большей части потому, что Стайлз был влюблён в Лидию, кажется, целую бесконечность. Но, похоже, Стайлзу нравится его компания. Хотя он продолжает иногда смотреть на него, словно ждёт, что Дерек в любой момент может начать его морально унижать. И это убивает Дерека.

Возможно, они смогут стать друзьями. Дерек понимает, что не сможет встречаться с ним, но сможет дружить. Да, этого у них не отнимут.

\- Ну что, говори же,- произносит бабушка, выкладывая комбинацию. Дерек пристально изучает свои карты не только потому, что бабушка докучает его любопытством, но и карты у него никудышные.- Расскажи мне, почему ты ещё молчаливей и угрюмей, чем обычно.

\- Я не угрюмый,- капризно отвечает Дерек.

\- Малыш, я больше всего на свете обожаю твоё личико и знаю, что мальчики и девочки наверняка посвящают ему свои ужасные стихи,- на эту реплику Дерек закатывает глаза. Серьёзно, его бабушка ненормальная. Никто не пишет стихи о его огромных ушах и волосатых бровях.- Но ты постоянно хмуришься. Всё держишь в себе. И в этом ничего плохого нет. Вы оба с Верноном такие. Поэтому вы лучшие партнёры в бридж для нас с Лореттой, потому что вы сидите молча и концентрируетесь на игре. Остальные дети, я люблю их, но, мой бог, они не затыкаются. Пусть Джексон и мой внук, и его лицо я люблю так же сильно как и твоё, но этот ребёнок не умеет молчать.

\- И говорит только о себе,- фыркает Дерек.

\- Или Лидии. Мне нравится эта девочка, не пойми меня неправильно, она довольна сообразительна для человека, но я знаю о ней больше, чем о некоторых других детях стаи,- Дерек смеётся.- Серьёзно, Дерек. Обычно ты не такой грустный,- бабушка тянется и берёт Дерека за руку, её глаза сверкают голубым. Глаза Дерека сверкают в ответ, и он вздыхает, сжимая её ладонь.

\- Это глупости,- наконец, произносит Дерек.- Дурацкая влюблённость. Она ничего не значит.

Бабушка хмурится.

\- Ладно,- она гладит его руку, а потом берёт карту из общей кучи и раскладывает комбинацию.- Намёк понят. Если тебе нужно, я всегда готова выслушать. Я не твоя мама. Я не альфа, так что никакого осуждения, слышишь?

Дерек кивает и, наконец, выкладывает свою комбинацию. Он совсем не хочет говорить о Стайлзе, но приятно знать, что бабушка готова его выслушать, если ему это понадобится.

\- - -

Бикон-Хиллз можно назвать самым скучным местом на планете. Тут ничего никогда не происходит.

Очевидно, все ужасно боятся его маму и не хотят с нею связываться. Конечно, Дерек близко знаком с её силой альфы и понимает, что она лидер, но она же не ведёт себя устрашающе и не выглядит так. Она же его мама. Она ведь водит внедорожник с семейной наклейкой на заднем стекле. Очень сложно воспринимать маму как страшную альфу, особенно когда она часами что-то готовит на кухне, слушая ужасные песни на радио или когда всю субботу проводит в пижаме на диване, смотря криминальные драмы по телевизору.

А его отца все считают нереально крутым в драках. Когда дядя Питер надирается, он рассказывает Джексону, Дереку и остальным детям стаи истории о прежних временах. По словам дяди Питера, однажды его отец вырвал сердце какого-то хрена прямо из груди, когда их атаковала другая стая. Бета пытался убить их маму, желая заполучить её силу. Видимо, ему это почти удалось, и отец, как говорил дядя Питер, «совсем слетел с катушек». Дядя сказал, что никогда такого не видел. Остальные члены напавшей стаи были в таком ужасе, что бежали без оглядки, а его отец обрёл статус нереально крутого перца.

Дерек не уверен, что верит в эту историю. Дядя Питер известен своим враньём, и хоть Дерек и знает, что папа с мамой так влюблены друг в друга, что даже противно становится (в доме, где живут оборотни, невозможно игнорировать некоторые вещи, особенно в пубертатном возрасте), но он не представляет, как можно вырвать сердце прямо из груди. Дереку не хватает смелости спросить отца самого об этом. К тому же его отец тот ещё фрукт. Он глупо шутит, ржёт, когда пукает, и вырезает поделки из дерева в своём гараже. Совсем не похоже на человека, который может вырвать чьё-то сердце прямо из груди.

Его мама ничего не рассказывает им о прошлом, но пьяный дядя Питер поведал им истории о канимах, войнах с охотниками и дараками. Все были в восторге. Никто из них ни разу не участвовал в настоящей драке, и Дерек мечтает о том, как надерёт зад плохим парням и защитит свою стаю. Это намного веселее, чем учить химию, уж точно.

Но, похоже, в этом октябре у него может появиться шанс. В лесу нашли труп, и мама с папой и Питером собираются туда, чтобы узнать, в чём дело.

\- Мне нужно пойти с вами,- говорит Дерек, пока отец завязывает шнурки. Мама ходит туда-сюда по спальне, разговаривая по телефону с Крисом Арджентом.- Когда-нибудь я стану правой рукой Лоры.

\- Не сегодня,- отвечает отец. Он поднимает на Дерека взгляд, глаза у них абсолютно одинаковые. Все говорят Дереку, как он похож на маму, но вот глаза у него папины. И брови. Которые тот сейчас удивлённо поднимает.- У тебя завтра утром тест по алгебре.

\- Какая разница?- ноет Дерек.- Там труп в лесу!

\- Мама запретила.

Дерек скрещивает руки на груди.

\- Лора бы пошла, если бы была дома.

\- Но Лоры здесь нет,- произносит отец, поднимаясь. Он чешет бороду, подходя к шкафу, и выбирает, какую рубашку надеть. Его отец – это сплошные мускулы, покрытые волосами, и Дерек всегда мечтал выглядеть как он. Теперь ему почти восемнадцать, и у него наконец начало что-то расти на лице, а лакросс и гены оборотня подарили ему поджарую мускулатуру. Когда-нибудь он мечтает отрастить такую же бороду как у отца.

\- Поэтому я и должен пойти вместо неё,- приводит вескую причину Дерек.

Его отец надевает рубашку, а затем ухмыляется.

\- Неплохая попытка.

\- Чёрт побери! Это полный отстой!- восклицает Дерек и выходит из комнаты, сердито топая.- Это несправедливо!

\- Дерек Самюэль Хейл!- кричит мама, выходя из комнаты.- А ну стоять!

Дерек вздыхает и, закатив глаза, разворачивается. Он вскидывает брови и ждёт, что же скажет мама.

\- У меня нет времени заниматься сейчас твоим воспитанием,- говорит мама, подходя к лестнице. Она хватает Дерека за руку и тянет за собой.- В лесу труп, там уже весь полицейский участок, Пэрриш думает, что это оборотень, я пытаюсь скоординироваться с Крисом Арджентом и понять, причастна ли к этому чья-то стая,- внизу лестницы она оборачивается к нему и пригвождает взглядом, сверкнув красными глазами. Дерек чувствует, как сила альфы на него давит, но капризно игнорирует её.- У меня нет времени. Это слишком опасно, пока мы поймём, что происходит. Вот и всё. Оставайся с Корой и пригляди за домом.

\- Но мама…

\- Нет, Дерек,- рычит она, сверкая красными глазами. Дерек инстинктивно опускает голову и тихо рыкает.

\- Ладно!- он вскидывает голову и направляется в гостиную.- Я вообще всегда не при делах!

Отец спускается по ступенькам, за ним следом идёт Кора.

\- Можно мне с вами?- спрашивает Кора.- А Дерек поедет? Если поедет, то я тоже! Я хочу увидеть труп.

\- Богом клянусь!- кричит мама.- Сэм, сделай что-нибудь с ними или я с ума сойду. На моей территории труп, а мне надо разбираться ещё и с этим!- мама вылетает из дома, хлопнув дверью, а их отец поворачивается к ним, сверкая ярко-голубыми глазами.

\- Ваша мама жутко расстроена, и вы двое делаете только хуже,- строго говорит он.- Вы останетесь дома, будете молчать, и говорить об этом нам больше нечего.

\- Но папа…

\- Кора!- рычит отец.- Я серьёзно. Делаете домашнее задание, потом наводите порядок и ложитесь спать,- он тыкает в них пальцем, а потом уходит из дома вслед за мамой.

\- Вот отстой,- ворчит Кора, падая на диван.- Впервые произошло что-то интересное, а мы должны сидеть дома, будто дети малые.

Дерек согласен с Корой, но ему стыдно, что они ещё больше расстроили маму. Он садится на край дивана и трёт лицо руками. Кора включает телевизор, а Дерек утопает в чувстве вины.

Пока ему не звонит Джексон.

\- Твои родители поехали за трупом?- спрашивает Джексон. Дерек подтверждает его слова, и Джексон продолжает,- папа тоже с ними поехал. Я пытался уговорить его взять меня с собой.

\- Мы тоже пытались.

\- Поехали в любом случае.

\- Что?- восклицает Дерек, и Кора переводит на него взгляд.- Папа велел нам сидеть дома и не высовываться.

Джексон фыркает.

\- И что, ты всегда слушаешься папочку? Охренеть, Дерек. Отрасти яйца и вылезай из своего панциря.

Кора подскакивает и произносит:

\- Джексон, встретимся в лесу.

\- Да! А ты можешь оставаться дома, если ты, конечно, лузер, Дерек.

Дерек стонет.

\- Ладно! Я пойду с вами!

Таким образом, спустя пятнадцать минут Дерек оказывается в лесу с Корой, Джексоном, Дэнни и его сестрой Леа. Бойд, Эрика и Айзек тоже должны подтянуться.

\- Вы же понимаете, что нас поймают,- с иронией произносит Дэнни.- От Талии правду не скроешь.

\- И нас слышно за километр,- говорит Леа, протянув Коре пакет с кислыми жевательными мишками.

\- Может быть, всем стоит заткнуться в таком случае,- шипит Джексон.

\- Да, ведь проблема именно в этом,- саркастично отвечает Леа, отправляя в рот пригоршню конфет.

Она права, Дерек издалека слышит, как остальные к ним приближаются.

\- Мама нас всех убьёт,- говорит он,- а я буду наказан и сидеть дома до поступления в колледж.

\- Хватит быть тряпкой,- говорит Джексон, когда из-за деревьев появляются Бойд, Эрика, Айзек и сестра Бойда, Алисия. Она тут же подходит к Коре и Леа, отбирает у них пакет с мишками и берёт Кору под руку. Бойд, Эрика и Айзек останавливаются рядом с Дереком.

\- Труп?- удивлённо спрашивает Бойд.

\- Самое увлекательное, что у нас когда-либо происходило,- говорит Кора.- Так что хватит тратить время попусту, отправляемся скорее на поиски.

\- Разве копы уже не у трупа?- удивляется Айзек.

\- Да, каким образом мы туда проникнем?- добавляет Эрика.

Все смотрят на Джексона, который закатывает глаза.

\- Серьёзно? Из всех присутствующих у меня только мозги работают? Мы подберёмся как можно ближе и посмотрим. Весь лес в наших запахах, и там такая толпа, что нас не заметят. Талия будет слишком занята, пытаясь разобраться, что происходит и чтобы шериф её не заметил, а отец и Сэм будут искать следы другой стаи.

Дерек считает это ужасной затеей, но всё равно соглашается. Почти все планы Джексона ужасны, и из-за них он попадает в неприятности.

Джексон и Дэнни идут первыми, за ними Кора, Леа и Алисия, а Дерек, Бойд, Эрика и Айзек замыкают ряды. Эрика и Айзек спорят, будет ли тело похоже на зомби и будут ли у него отсутствовать конечности, как вдруг Дерек ловит в воздухе запах.

Он останавливается и перевоплощается, обостряя все органы чувств, а потом резко сворачивает влево. В происходящем нет никакого смысла, но Дерек провёл несколько недель, досконально изучая этот запах. Так что он бежит по лесу, пока его друзья кричат ему вслед.

Запах становится всё более явным, и Дерек различает голоса. Он перекидывается обратно как раз перед тем, как выбежать между двух деревьев на поляну и остановиться перед двумя нарушителями.

Стайлз кричит и дёргается, ударяя Скотта в лицо и роняя того на землю. Он хватается за сердце, пока Дерек сверлит их взглядом.

\- Господи боже, ты меня напугал,- выдыхает Стайлз, запыхавшись,- я думал, нас разорвёт какое-то бешеное животное.

\- Это частная территория,- объявляет Дерек.

Стайлз достаточно оправился от шока, чтобы изумлённо уставиться на Дерека.

\- Ты сейчас серьёзно?

Дерек продолжает сверлить их взглядом.

Стайлз неверяще взмахивает руками.

\- В лесу нашли труп, а ты собираешься вести себя как мудак, словно мы не потели друг на друга на вчерашней тренировке?

Дерек чувствует, что краснеет от одних воспоминаний, как потные руки Стайлза скользили по его коже, когда они отрабатывали перехваты и отбор мяча, но хмурится ещё сильнее.

\- Что вы здесь делаете?

Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на него своим дерзким взглядом, маленький засранец.

\- А что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Эта земля принадлежит моей семье,- отвечает Дерек, скрестив руки на манер Стайлза.

\- А моего отца вызвали осмотреть труп на твоей земле,- парирует Стайлз.- Что, честно говоря, звучит довольно подозрительно. Даже не знаю, какие чувства у меня это вызывает.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Стайлз, иди домой.

\- Но здесь же труп!

\- Я позвоню твоему отцу,- говорит Дерек.- И не сомневайся, я не шучу.

\- Ты засранец,- отвечает Стайлз, хватает Скотта за руку и тянет его в другую сторону.- Пошли, Скотт. В любом случае, не желаю оставаться в его компании. ОН МОЖЕТ ОКАЗАТЬСЯ УБИЙЦЕЙ,- гневно вопит Стайлз. Дерек пытается проигнорировать укол разочарования, что, конечно же, полная глупость, ведь он сам прогнал Стайлза, но всё же. Он понимает, в этом нет никакого смысла. Ему нужно, чтобы Стайлза был в безопасности, ведь никто не знает, что же произошло в лесу. Лучше уж Дерек найдёт Стайлза и Скотта, чем его мать или спятивший бешеный оборотень.

В тишине Дерек скользит сквозь деревья, наблюдая, как Стайлз и Скотт направляются обратно к дороге. Пару раз - Дерек готов поклясться - Стайлз оглядывается, словно знает, что за ними следят. Когда он понимает, что Стайлз может его заметить, то прячется в деревьях на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы приглядеть за ними. Когда парни садятся в джип Стайлза и уезжают, Дерек возвращается в лес к друзьям, пытаясь не думать о словах, брошенных Стайлзом, и о сердитом выражении его лица.

Бойд и Айзек встречают его недалеко от того места, где он нашёл Стайлза.

\- Что Стайлз и Скотт тут забыли?- спрашивает Бойд.

\- Искали труп,- отвечает Дерек.

\- Конечно,- говорит Айзек.- Именно такие глупости они обычно и творят.

\- Вы что-нибудь нашли?- спрашивает Дерек.

\- Нет. Копы вокруг все оцепили. Питер прошёл довольно близко от нас, но твоих родителей мы не видели,- разъясняет Бойд.

\- Я домой,- говорит Дерек.

\- Да, тут скучно,- соглашается Айзек.- Мне плевать, что мелет Джексон.

Вернувшись назад, Дерек пытается сосредоточиться на алгебре, но может думать только о том, что, несмотря на все его попытки, он только портит отношения со Стайлзом.

Видимо, именно поэтому оборотням и людям не стоит встречаться.

\- - -

На следующей тренировке Стайлз смотрит на него волком и произносит едва ли пару слов в его адрес, пока они выполняют упражнения. Они устраивают разминку с мячом, Скотт, Стайлз и Айзек против Дерека, Бойда и Киры. В один момент Стайлз специально врезается в Дерека, пытаясь сбить его с ног, но в итоге сам падает. Он бы рухнул на спину, если бы Дерек быстро не отреагировал и не успел схватить его за руку.

После того как Дерек помогает Стайлзу выпрямиться, тот выдёргивает руку из хватки Дерека.

\- Мне твоя помощь не нужна,- гневно заявляет он и убегает дальше по полю. Дереку приходится успокаивать себя, мысленно повторяя волчью мантру, чтобы от расстройства не перекинуться в другую форму.

Вечером за ужином Дерек и Кора расспрашивают родителей подробности о трупе в лесу. Перед школой они их не видели, поэтому это первая возможность что-то узнать. Мама отказывается отвечать и вместо этого спрашивает про школу.

Когда он заканчивает помогать Коре загрузить посудомоечную машину, то едет в гости к бабушке Бойда. Бойд уже там, меняет лампочки в люстре в гостиной. Бабушка Дерека сидит за столом на кухне и пьёт кофе, пока бабушка Бойда тасует карты. Дерек тут же подходит к бабушке, обнимает её и целует. И его настроение, бывшее весь день отнюдь не радужным, тут же улучшается.

\- Всё в порядке, малыш?- шёпотом спрашивает бабушка. Дерек кивает, и бабушка проводит носом по его щеке.

\- Вернон, не трать время на эти дурацкие лампочки сейчас, родной,- говорит бабушка Бойда. Она поднимается и идёт к духовке.- Ирма раздаёт карты, а я приготовила для вас с Дереком свежий [коблер](https://www.gastronom.ru/text/kobler-krambl-krisp-1006932) с пылу с жару.

\- Я почти закончил, бабуля,- говорит Бойд. Бабушка Бойда цокает языком, но молчит, пока достаёт огромные выпечные формы с персиковым коблером, которые она покрывает сверху мороженым.

Бабушка Бойда проводит рукой по волосам Дерека, затем ставит перед ним пиалу и целует в лоб.

\- Милый, как школа?- Дерек рассказывает об уроках, о тесте по алгебре и тренировках по лакроссу, между делом уничтожая коблер.

\- Это самый вкусный коблер, который я когда-либо ел,- говорит Дерек с набитым ртом.

\- Дерек, манеры!

\- Извини,- говорит он, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.- Но, честно, я обожаю твой коблер.

Бабушка Бойда улыбается.

\- Это наш старинный семейный рецепт. Передаётся от моей пра-пра-пра-прабабушки. В те времена оборотни жили в лесу и охотились, но моя пра-пра-пра-прабабушка хотела готовить. Её мама была человеком, и она обучила её готовке. У нас до сих пор остались её рецепты. Я всё ещё пытаюсь научить Вернона готовить.

\- Готовка – это не моё, бабуля,- отвечает Бойд, садясь рядом с Дереком и хватая ложку.

\- Это твоё наследие,- произносит бабушка Бойда.

\- Мы старые перечницы, Вернон,- говорит бабушка.- Это значит, что ты исполняешь наши желания. Это закон жизни. Когда мы стареем, мы можем давить на ваше чувство вины и заставлять вас делать что угодно.

Бойд улыбается и качает головой, продолжая поглощать пирог.

\- Этот рецепт коблера двадцать лет подряд выигрывал первое место на местной ярмарке,- говорит им бабушка Бойда, раздавая карты.- А на северо-западном тихоокеанском симпозиуме оборотней я выигрывала первое место каждый раз, когда принимала участие.

\- Ты можешь научить меня,- предлагает Дерек.

Бабушка Бойда берёт его за руку.

\- Спасибо, дорогой. Но это всё же обязанность Бойдов.

\- Научишь Алисию рецептам.

\- Насколько помню, у меня не одна только внучка.

\- Ты этот спор не выиграешь,- говорит бабушка, забирая свои карты и перетасовывая их.- Просто согласись уже.

\- Ладно,- бормочет Бойд, скребя ложкой по дну своей миски, пытаясь собрать как можно больше остатков пирога. Дерек смеётся.

Пару раздач спустя Дерек спрашивает о трупе. Бабушка Бойда качает головой.

\- Грустная история. В этих краях подобного не было уже больше двадцати лет.

\- Твоя мама отлично справляется со своими обязанностями,- говорит бабушка.- Пару раз проблемы бывали, но ничего подобного.

\- Мама запретила нам пойти с ней,- ворчит Дерек.

\- Конечно, запретила!- говорит бабушка.- Зачем вам вообще смотреть на трупы. Позвольте родителям решить это.

\- К тому же, вторую часть тела так и не нашли,- говорит бабушка Бойда.

\- Вторую часть?- переспрашивает Бойд.

\- Талия вам не сказала? Они нашли только половину тела. Нижнюю часть. Они не знают, кто это, но понятно, что это оборотень.

\- Кто же такое сделал с телом?- спрашивает Дерек.

\- Я всё-таки подозреваю охотников,- говорит бабушка.

\- Это не охотники, Ирма,- раздражённо восклицает бабушка Бойда.- Тело разорвали пополам. Талия говорила, что следы похожи на чьи-то когти. Не следы лезвия, но и на когти оборотня тоже не похоже.

Бабушка поджимает губы.

\- Я не доверяю ни одному охотнику. Они наверняка выдумали новые способы изничтожать наш род. Я помню времена Джерарда Арджента и других психопатов. Такое невозможно забыть.

\- Этот Крис Арджент совсем не такой,- говорит бабушка Бойда.- Он хороший человек. И весьма симпатичный,- она подмигивает Дереку. Дерек смеётся, но думать об отце Эллисон в подобном свете весьма странно. Дерек по большей части находит его пугающим.

Затем разговор перетекает в другое русло, но Дерек продолжает думать о том, что где-то там в лесу находится ещё одна часть тела.

\- - -

Дерек обедает в одно время со Стайлзом, но Дерек сидит на улице со своей стаей, пока Стайлз сидит внутри со Скоттом. Стайлз и Скотт сидят за другим концом того же стола, за которым устроились Эллисон, Лидия, Джексон и Дэнни. Лиам и Мэйсон располагаются напротив Стайлза и Скотта. Дереку, конечно, хотелось бы, чтобы Стайлз сидел за его столом. К тому же было бы неплохо, если бы Стайлз говорил с ним и смотрел на него без плохо скрываемого желания убить. Дерек практически уверен – Стайлз сейчас его ненавидит.

Дерек мирно ест сэндвич, когда Эрика берёт его под руку и кладёт голову ему на плечо.

\- Какая муха тебя укусила?

\- Он бы хотел, чтобы кто-то его кусал,- говорит Леа, а Кора красочно изображает, как её тошнит.

Дерек закатывает глаза, хотя уверен, что у него покраснели уши.

\- Всё со мной в порядке. А что?

\- Ты сегодня слишком тихий.

\- Я всегда тихий.

\- Ещё тише, чем обычно,- Эрика наблюдает за тем, как Дерек ест картошку.- Тебе кто-то нравится?

\- Нет.

Эрика издаёт писк.

\- Боже мой! Точно! Тебе кто-то нравится,- она счастливо хохочет.- Тебе никто никогда не нравился. Рассказывай, кто это. Кто-то из нашей школы? Из стай? Боже, неужели Дженнифер наконец тебя сломила?

\- Фу, нет,- отвечает Дерек, содрогнувшись. Дженнифер недавно появилась в стае Кали. Та её удочерила и приняла её около года назад, когда поженилась с её мамой, Джулией. Дженнифер была довольно милой, Джулия казалась классной, и Кали была счастлива. Но за прошедшее лето Дженнифер умудрилась по уши влюбиться в Дерека. Ему думалось, что она тоже ему нравится, но ей хотелось от него намного больше, чем он был готов дать. Она влюбилась в него как кошка, а Дерек её едва знал. Так что, да, он не был заинтересован в Дженнифер.- Никто мне не нравится.

\- Я тебе не верю.

Дерек раздражённо фыркает.

\- Они до сих пор не нашли половину тела.

\- Что?- Эрика выглядит абсолютно растерянной.

\- Труп в лесу. Моя бабушка и бабушка Бойда сказали, что его разорвали пополам. Вторую часть не могут найти.

\- И ты об этом думаешь?- спрашивает Эрика.- Скукота.

\- Мы говорим о мёртвом оборотне, Эрика.

Она пожимает плечами и пьёт свой сок.

На тренировке Дерек бегает усерднее и быстрее обычного. Он пытается отогнать от себя все мысли о Стайлзе и мёртвых телах. Но что бы он ни делал, его разум автоматом концентрируется на запахе Стайлза, звуке его голоса и сердцебиении.

Стайлз, Айзек и Скотт работают изо всех сил, и Дерек уверен, они будут готовы играть, когда в следующем семестре стартуют игры. Он наблюдает за игрой Стайлза и Скотта, когда Джексон намеренно врезается в Стайлза, роняя его на газон.

\- Джексон!- кричит ему Дерек, быстрым шагом направляясь к нему по полю.- Прекрати!

\- Успокойся, Дерек. Это вышло случайно,- когда Стайлз начинает подниматься, Джексон снова его толкает и смеётся.

Дерек быстро преодолевает поле и оттаскивает Джексона за плечи, заставляя того на него зарычать. Дерек видит, как сверкают голубым его глаза, но слишком быстро, чтобы человеческое зрение могло это уловить.

\- Какого хера, Дерек?

\- Какого хера ты творишь?- орёт Дерек.- Если я ещё раз подобное увижу, то сидеть тебе на скамейке. Мне плевать, что ты считаешь себя первоклассным игроком. Мы команда, засранец.

Дерек наклоняется и подаёт Стайлзу руку. Стайлз неохотно принимает её, и по телу Дерека словно пробегает электрический разряд. Его тело оживает, почувствовав прикосновение Стайлза, и они так близко друг к другу сейчас, что он чувствует в воздухе запах смущения Стайлза и как сильно тот расстроен.

\- С каких это пор тебя заботит Стилински?- спрашивает Джексон.

\- Меня заботят все в команде,- отвечает Дерек, не отпустив пока руку Стайлза.- А ты ведёшь себя как мудак, которому от силы лет пять.

\- Иди на хер.

\- Сам иди на хер!- кричит Дерек ему вслед, а Стайлз вырывает руку из хватки оборотня. Тот поворачивается к Стайлзу, наблюдая, как он потирает плечо.- Ты в порядке?

\- Замечательно,- сердито выплёвывает Стайлза, а затем поворачивается к Дереку спиной. Сущность хищника, спрятанная глубоко внутри Дерека, вырывается на свободу, подпитавшись его гневом и влечением к Стайлзу, и он начинает обращаться. Все остальные оборотни это замечают и поворачиваются к нему, пока Дерек пытается глубоко дышать, раз за разом прокручивая в голове мантру и наблюдая, как Стайлз уходит.

Бойд и Кора подбегают к нему.

\- Что случилось?- спрашивает Кора, её глаза сверкают голубым.

\- Джексон,- произносит Дерек. Отчасти, это правда, и, как ему кажется, неплохое объяснение. Они же только что орали друг на друга.

\- Да пошёл он,- говорит Кора,- идём,- она хватает Дерека за руку и возвращает обратно на поле.

После тренировки Дерек поспешно берёт сумку и не идёт в душ, чтобы успеть поймать Стайлза на парковке. Тот сразу же сбежал после окончания занятия и сейчас быстро пересекает парковку, направляясь к своему джипу. Дерек бежит за ним следом.

\- Стайлз, погоди!

Стайлз не останавливается.

\- Эй,- говорит Дерек, догнав Стайлза,- прости, что Джексон так себя вёл.

\- Плевать. Я привык. Как будто можно было ожидать чего-то иного.

Дерек легко берёт Стайлза за руку, поворачивая его к себе лицом.

\- Он больше не будет тебя трогать. Обещаю.

\- О, и что с того? Ты теперь будешь меня защищать?- выплёвывает Стайлз.- Я не желаю быть твоим объектом благотворительности. О, бедняжка Стайлз. Надо спасти его от обидчиков! Мне твоя защита не нужна, Дерек.

\- Я не… это не… чёрт!- Дерек проводит рукой по волосам, пытаясь изо всех сил держать себя в руках, не зарычать, не толкнуть Стайлза к ближайшей машине и прижать его к себе.- Ты нереально бесишь!

\- Я?- фыркает Стайлз, отчасти удивлённо, отчасти раздражённо.- Ты меня бесишь больше всех на свете.

\- О чём ты?

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

\- Ни о чём. Забей,- Стайлз снова направляется к джипу, Дерек следует за ним.- Ты куда это?

\- Иду.

\- Я в курсе. Зачем ты идёшь за мной? Твоя машина припаркована совсем в другом месте.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?- спрашивает Дерек. Стайлз молчит, но Дерек уверен, что он покраснел.- Послушай, твой отец ничего не узнал о трупе?

Стайлз вдруг резко останавливается, и Дерек в итоге проходит мимо него, не заметив этого сперва. Стайлз пристально смотрит на него.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? Пытаешься понять, удалось ли выйти сухим из воды?

\- Ты что, правда думаешь, что я убил того парня?

\- Я думаю, что ты способен на убийство.

\- Спасибо,- бурчит Дерек, скрещивая руки на груди.

\- Тебе это не нравится, да? Что я считаю тебя убийцей?

\- Тебе бы понравилось, если бы я считал тебя убийцей?

\- Я считал, что тебе всё равно, что я о тебе думаю,- отвечает Стайлз, в выражении его лица проскальзывает эмоция, которую Дерек не может распознать. Спустя минуту напряжённой тишины Стайлз говорит,- нет. Папа велел мне держаться подальше и не принёс домой никакие документы,- затем он снова повторяет,- зачем тебе это знать?

Дерек вздыхает.

\- Мои родители ничего мне не говорят, хотя я знаю, они в курсе происходящего, потому что это произошло на нашей территории.

Стайлз пожимает плечами, снимая блокировку с джипа.

\- Ну, я тоже ничего не знаю, так что…- он открывает дверь и останавливается прежде, чем забраться в джип. Стайлз смотрит на Дерека, удерживая его взгляд пару секунд.- Есть ли ещё причина, по которой ты тут торчишь?

\- Нет,- раздражённо отвечает Дерек.

Стайлз в последний раз бросает на него взгляд, а затем залезает в джип. Дерек заставляет себя уйти, направляясь к своей машине, припаркованной на другом конце стоянки.

\- - -

Неделя подходит к концу, а тело так и не нашли. Несмотря на ссору с Джексоном, вечером в пятницу он оказывается у него дома на другом краю территории Хейлов. Все младшие члены стаи собрались здесь, и Питер заходит в дом с нереально огромными стопками коробок пиццы в каждой руке. Начинает собираться небольшая толпа, пока Питер не рычит и все подаются назад.

\- Успокойтесь! Еды всем хватит, обещаю,- говорит Питер, раздражённо бросая коробки на стол.- Джексон! Тарелки и салфетки?

\- На кухне,- кричит Джексон из гостиной, где он сидит на диване и играет в Марио Карт с Леа, Корой и младшим братом Эрики, Эй-Джеем. Лидия, Эрика, Алисия и младшая сестра Бойда, Шейла, красят ногти в столовой. Дерек оставил парней снаружи играть в баскетбол. Дереку больше интересна пицца, чем игра.

\- Дерек, принесёшь всё необходимое с кухни?- просит Питер, пытаясь разложить коробки по типам пиццы. Лиам, Мэйсон, младшая сестра Лиама, младшие братья Бойда и Дэнни все толпятся у коробок с пиццей, заставляя Питера тихо зарычать, но они все его игнорируют. Дерек возвращается с бумажными тарелками и салфетками, захватив по дороге для себя колу из холодильника.

\- Я иду наверх,- объявляет Питер, разложив всё по порядку. Он отходит, подняв руки вверх, пока молодые оборотни безжалостно атакуют пиццу.- Пиццы должно хватить на всех, развлекайтесь, моя помощь вам явно не нужна,- Дерек кивает, Питер хлопает его по плечу и сжимает.- Я серьёзно. Не трогайте меня, только если кто-то будет умирать. И даже тогда, сначала убедитесь, что никто кроме меня спасти этого счастливчика не сможет.

Дерек набирает на тарелку как можно больше еды и идёт в гостиную, пока остальные заполоняют столовую. Бойд и Эрика присоединяются к нему пару минут спустя, он двигается в сторону, освобождая им место на диване.

\- Скучно смотреть на Марио Карт,- говорит Эрика,- давайте включим кино.

\- Никаких боевиков,- говорит Лидия, появляясь в гостиной с тарелкой.

\- И никаких мерзких инопланетян,- добавляет Леа.

\- Выбирайте быстрее,- говорит Джексон, выключает игру и переходит в меню с фильмами.- Я не буду ждать два часа как в прошлый раз, пока все договорятся, что мы будем смотреть. Положите бумажки с фильмами в шляпу, мне по хер как вы это решите.

\- Чувак!- восклицает Эрика.- Эй-Джею - десять! Следи за своим языком!

Джексон ерошит Эй-Джею причёску.

\- Он крутой для своих десяти лет. Так что ничего страшного.

\- Богом клянусь, Джексон, я надеру тебе задницу.

\- Все в порядке, Эрика. Я уже слышал слово «хер» раньше,- говорит Эй-Джей, направляясь за Джексоном в столовую.

\- Эй-Джей! Тебе нельзя такое говорить!

Лидия подбирает пульт, включает Netflix и начинает листать список фильмов. Она останавливается на комедии, выбор которой одобряют все присутствующие, и после этого включает её.

Они уже посмотрели полфильма, когда у Дерека звонит телефон. Это Айзек, который проводит сегодняшний вечер со Скоттом и Стайлзом. Дерек встаёт с дивана и выходит на крыльцо, чтобы не мешать остальным. Он слышит вопли парней, продолжающих играть в баскетбол во дворе.

\- Что такое?

\- Я в лесу. Скотт и Стайлз захотели пойти искать вторую половину трупа, я пытался их отговорить, но они не послушали меня. Что мне делать?

Дерек стонет и трёт глаза.

\- Иди с ними. Следи за ними, чтобы они не убились.

Он возвращается в гостиную, и десять минут спустя ему приходит sms. Опять Айзек. Они нашли вторую половину трупа.

Дерек вскакивает с дивана и через секунду вылетает из дома. Он перекидывается сразу же, как оказывается среди деревьев в лесу и устремляется вперёд. Через пару минут он понимает, что Бойд и Эрика следуют за ним.

\- Что случилось?- спрашивает Эрика, клыки мешают ей говорить.

\- Айзек, Стайлз и Скотт нашли труп.

\- Что?- восклицает Эрика.- Разве мы не должны позвонить твоей маме?

\- И подставить Айзека и остальных?- спрашивает Дерек. Честно говоря, он не уверен, как ему следует поступить. Почему Стайлз постоянно это делает? Влезает туда, куда лезть не стоит, например, в лес (и Дереку под кожу)?

Дерек понимает, ему нужно вытащить Стайлза и Скотта из леса и подальше от трупа, пока его мама не узнала. Он не представляет, что она сделает с двумя малознакомыми подростками, пусть один из них и сын шерифа.

Дерек направляется к месту, координаты которого скинул Айзек в sms, и когда оказывается близко, то сразу же слышит сердцебиение Айзека, а затем Стайлза. Даже на расстоянии ощущается запах гниющей плоти.

Дерек перекидывается обратно, когда оказывается совсем рядом. Ничего удивительного, что Стайлз снова пронзительно вопит, когда Дерек начинает пробиваться к ним сквозь кусты. Запах разложения так силён, что Дерек едва может сдержать рвотные позывы.

\- Господи!- орёт Стайлз.- Ты реально меня убить пытаешься, да? Напугал до смерти, чёртов извращенец.

Дерек испепеляет его взглядом, из-за его спины показываются Бойд и Эрика. Стайлз успокаивает дыхание, а потом поворачивается к Айзеку, тыкая в него пальцем.

\- Ты им позвонил!- обвиняет его он.

\- Это же труп!- восклицает Айзек.- Тут не до шуток.

Дерек игнорирует их перепалку и подходит к телу, намереваясь его осмотреть. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал столь отвратительного запаха и не видел ничего более мерзкого. Тело разорвано пополам, края раны неровные. Все внутренности вывалились наружу, высохли и стали чёрного цвета, внутри полно насекомых. Одежда мужчины разорвана, а глаза до сих пор открыты. Дерек чувствует лишь запах смерти и ничего больше.

\- Мы должны позвонить моей маме,- Дерек смотрит на Стайлза.- И твоему отцу.

\- Чёрт, ладно,- говорит Стайлз.- Но мы всё-таки нашли труп!- Стайлз поднимает руку, Скотт закатывает глаза, но всё же отбивает подставленную ему ладонь.

Стайлз вытаскивает телефон, но Дерек его останавливает.

\- Вы не должны быть здесь. Как вы собираетесь это объяснять?

\- Мы все вместе тусовались?- предлагает Стайлз.

Дерек качает головой.

\- Возвращайтесь к джипу. Мы позвоним маме и что-нибудь сочиним.

Троица направляется в лес, а Дерек, Бойд и Эрика остаются у тела. Он ждёт, пока Айзек даст им знать, что они уехали, а потом позвонит маме. Он прислоняется к дереву, пытаясь не обращать внимание на вонь, а потом слышит крик Стайлза.

Дерек тут же бежит в его сторону, перевоплощаясь, а потом слышит вой Айзека.

У Дерека нет времени на раздумья, он находит их сразу же. Стайлз и Скотт орут от ужаса, а обратившийся Айзек борется с кем-то. Дерек подбегает ближе и понимает, что у существа, с которым сражается Айзек, есть крылья.

Дерек рычит и бросается на спину существа, погружая клыки в его крылья. Существо издаёт душераздирающий вопль и швыряет Дерека на землю. Дерек тут же вскакивает, готовясь снова атаковать, когда за его спиной раздаётся крик Стайлза.

В ту же секунду Дерек появляется перед Стайлзом и Скоттом, прикрывая их, и спустя мгновение крылатое существо бросается к ним. Оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу, Дерек, наконец, может его разглядеть как следует. У существа человеческое тело, но оно, по меньшей мере, больше двух метров ростом и всё покрыто чёрными перьями. За спиной у существа огромные чёрные крылья, его похожее на человеческое лицо искажает звериный оскал, открывающий полный заострённых зубов рот. Светящиеся красные глаза ближе по цвету к пламени, чем к цвету глаз альфы, пригвождают Дерека взглядом.

\- КАКОГО ХЕРА?- орёт Стайлз за его спиной.

Дерек замирает и ждёт, не зная, то ли атаковать, то ли защищать Стайлза и Скотта. Существо запрокидывает голову и издаёт крик, похожий на птичий, а затем хлопает крыльями и взлетает.

\- Оно летает!- ахает Скотт.- Оно умеет летать!

Дерек наблюдает за созданием, а затем прыгает, взмывая в воздух, пока не впивается в него клыками и когтями. Он держится одной рукой, а второй пытается нанести существу как можно больше вреда, но он болтается в воздухе по меньшей мере на двухметровой высоте и не может крепко ухватиться. Существо кусает Дерека за плечо своими клыками, Дерек вопит от боли, его пальцы разжимаются, и он с оглушительным треском падает на землю.

Всё его тело пронзает боль. Он не может шевелиться, удар сломал ему спину. Он лежит на земле, пока существо кружит над ним как стервятник, а Дерек ждёт, когда его тело себя исцелит.

\- Бойд,- произносит он слабым и тихим голосом,- Эрика. Помогите.

Кажется, эти красные глаза сейчас его проглотят, потому как птицеподобное создание всё приближается и приближается. Он до сих пор не в силах пошевелиться. Время словно замирает, когда существо кидается к нему. Он и не думал, что сражаться окажется так сложно. Он думал, это будет весело и увлекательно, и он почувствует гордость, что смог защитить стаю. Он и не предполагал, что погибнет в первой же своей схватке. Он в ужасе, что мама найдёт его изувеченный труп, но ничего не может поделать, когда создание заносит над ним свою руку с когтями. Дерек закрывает глаза, надеясь, что не будет слишком больно.

Затем он слышит безумный вопль и громкий звук удара. Дерек распахивает глаза и видит, как существо падает на спину. Стайлз стоит над ним, сжимая в руке огромную палку.

\- Получи, грёбаные куриные мозги!- Стайлз смотрит на Дерека, его глаза широко распахнуты от испуга и волнения.- Ты умер? Пожалуйста, не умирай. Ты должен жить и объяснить мне, что ты за грёбаное создание и что за херня происходит!

\- Не умер,- стонет Дерек, к нему наконец возвращается возможность двигаться, и он садится. Подняв взгляд, он видит, что существо кидается на Стайлза.- Стайлз! Осторожно!

Дерек бросается между ними как раз в тот момент, когда Стайлз замахивается палкой. Он ударяет существо по голове, но то успевает вонзить свои когти в бок Дерека. Он снова взвывает, слышит, как Стайлз кряхтит от боли, а потом всё начинает расплываться как в тумане.

Затем его внутренний волк скулит, услышав, как громкое рычание матери проносится по лесу. Существо быстро взметается в небо, вырвав когти из тела Дерека, доставляя ему мучительную боль и заставляя во второй раз рухнуть на землю. Чьи-то пальцы трогают его бок, а затем лицо.

\- Серьёзно, чувак,- говорит Стайлз надрывающимся голосом,- пожалуйста, не умирай,- голос Стайлза обволакивает его, и он поворачивает голову, притираясь к ладони Стайлза. Он чувствует, как Стайлз проводит большим пальцем по его щеке, и если б ему не было так плохо сейчас, то он бы наверняка улыбнулся.

\- Дерек,- голос матери с нотками отчаяния прорывается через окутавший его туман. Вместо ладоней Стайлза его касается мама, успокаивая и даря чувство безопасности. Мама рядом, значит, всё будет хорошо.

\- О, боже, Дерек, ты меня слышишь?- она трогает его снова и снова, и радость от того, что она рядом, окутывает его собою как тёплое одеяло. Теперь, когда птицеподобное создание улетело, а мама тут, сознание Дерека начинает ускользать.

\- Стайлз, Скотт,- Дерек едва говорит, даже это причиняет ему боль.

\- Они в порядке,- отвечает мама. Все в порядке.

Она прижимает руку к его ране, и он чувствует покалывание, когда она забирает часть боли. Становится лишь немного легче, но всё же он начинает яснее мыслить. Он моргает, прогоняя туман в голове, и видит взволнованное лицо матери, рядом с ней отец, а с другой стороны Стайлза.

\- Больно, мама,- произносит он, слёзы текут по его щекам.

Мама кивает, она тоже плачет.

\- Я знаю, милый. Мы должны отнести тебя домой. Дитон уже едет,- она переводит взгляд на отца Дерека.- Сэм, отнеси его. Я буду следом.

\- Потерпи, Дерек,- говорит папа, взяв его осторожно за плечи и ноги. Когда он его поднимает, Дерек кричит от боли.- Прости. Я за пару минут донесу тебя до дома. Держись. Будет ещё больнее,- Дерек стонет, когда отец бежит через лес так быстро, как только может.- Почти дома, Дерек. Ты молодец. Я так сильно тебя люблю. Держись,- повторяет он снова и снова как мантру.

Дерек не уверен, что происходит дальше. Его голова заполнена болью как ватой, а потом всё темнеет.

\- - -

Дерек медленно приходит в себя от звуков тихой беседы. Первым он различает голос мамы, близость её запаха его успокаивает. Затем он слышит Дитона, Питера и… Стайлза.

Дерек резко распахивает глаза и пытается сесть, но всё вокруг кружится.

\- Мама?

\- Дерек!- восклицает она, выдыхая так шумно, словно долгое время сдерживала дыхание.- Славу богу.

Она помогает ему сесть, его бок всё ещё болит, но терпимо. Он поднимает рубашку и видит свежие красные рубцы в том месте, где существо пронзило его кожу.

\- Рана ещё не зажила.

\- Когти аракоя отравляют своих жертв сильным ядом,- объясняет Дитон.- Человек умер бы за пару минут. Для оборотня этот яд тоже смертелен, но действует дольше. Тебе очень повезло.

\- О, Дерек,- плачет мама, обнимая его так крепко, что, кажется, могут треснуть кости.- Ты меня ужасно напугал,- Дерек крепко обнимает её в ответ, вдыхая её запах и пытаясь убедить себя, что он в безопасности.

\- Что это были за создания?- спрашивает Дерек, когда она его отпускает.

\- Аракои!- радостно восклицает Стайлз.- Люди-птицы! В буквальном смысле гибрид человека и птицы! И…- Питер рычит и сверлит Стайлза взглядом, пока тот не замолкает.- Да, верно. Я жалкий человечишко. Молчу,- он жестами показывает, что будет хранить молчание, а Дерек почти уверен, что умер и попал в какой-то странный параллельный мир. Только этим можно объяснить происходящую перед его глазами сцену.

\- Они друиды,- поясняет Питер.- Подвид, как Стайлз красноречиво подметил, аракои. Это древняя раса гуманоидов, которых в этих краях не видели уже несколько веков.

\- Блин, вспомните человека-мотылька! Это же про них!- встревает Стайлз.

Питер вздыхает и смотрит на Стайлза так, словно страстно мечтает голыми руками выдавить ему глаза.

\- Да. Рассказы про человека-мотылька появились в шестидесятые, когда их видели в Западной Вирджинии.

\- Птицы-люди?- растерянно спрашивает Дерек.- Я не подозревал, что такие существуют.

\- Я не подозревал, что оборотни существуют ещё час назад, так что люди-птицы лишь вишенка на торте с начинкой из странностей,- говорит Стайлз.

\- А ты что здесь делаешь?- огрызается Дерек. У него болит голова, он растерян, дезориентирован, он едва не умер, и присутствие Стайлза ещё больше его смущает.

\- Он ждёт, пока его отец и твой папа договорят,- объясняет мама.- Раз Стайлз и Скотт нечаянно оказались в самой гуще событий, то нам придётся всё ему объяснить.

\- Например, почему у тебя вдруг выросла странная растительность на лице, а брови исчезли, глаза стали голубыми, а зубы такие выросли, что легко оторвали бы мне руку.

\- Стайлз,- раздражённо произносит мама.

\- Простите, госпожа альфа.

\- Я же сказала, что ты можешь звать меня Талией.

Дерек неверяще смотрит на маму и Стайлза.

\- От яда бывают галлюцинации? Или помешательство? У меня такое чувство, что я под воздействием наркотиков.

\- Чувак, представь каково мне?- спрашивает Стайлз.- Я только что узнал, что вся чёртова команда по лакроссу состоит из грёбаных оборотней, что, я почти уверен, незаконно и абсолютно несправедливо. Неудивительно, что мы со Скоттом грели скамейку запасных, однако, непонятно, что не так с Айзеком, кроме очевидного – он ужасно играет.

\- Он нам тут точно необходим?- спрашивает Питер.- Он вообще когда-нибудь затыкается?

Дерек и Стайлз одновременно отвечают:

\- Нет.

Мама целует Дерека в лоб.

\- Пойду проверю, как там твой папа и шериф. Ты оставайся здесь и залечивай рану до конца,- она смотрит на него пару минут, словно пытается запомнить, как он выглядит, а затем уходит вместе с Питером и Дитоном. Что значит – Дерек остаётся со Стайлзом наедине.

\- Итак. Ты оборотень,- произносит Стайлз. Дерек кивает.- Оборотни существуют. И куча других существ. Это охерительно круто.

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза словно он ненормальный.

\- Я почти погиб, потому что на меня напало птицеподобное создание, которое и тебя убить пыталось, между прочим, и ты считаешь это круто?

\- Конечно, да!- восклицает Стайлз.- Они молчат пару мгновений, а потом Стайлз тихо говорит,- спасибо, что спас меня. У Скотта был приступ астмы, а мы вдвоём с Айзеком не прогнали бы этих существ.

\- Эм, не за что,- отвечает Дерек. Затем нескладно добавляет,- и спасибо, эм, что, ну ты понял. Что ударил это существо палкой. Уверен, что ты тоже спас меня.

\- Я, безусловно, спас твою задницу!- фыркает Стайлз.- Эта хрень собиралась разорвать тебя на мелкие клочки. Я не мог позволить ей это сделать!- Дерек удерживает взгляд Стайлза, и в его голове проносится множество слов, которые он хочет сказать, но не может. Стайлз краснеет и смущённо опускает взгляд. Дереку ужасно хочется протянуть руку, взять Стайлза за шею, притянуть к себе и поцеловать.

\- Тебя задело?

Стайлз задирает рукав и показывает повязку.

\- Когда ты прыгнул между мной и той хренью, она меня оцарапала. Очевидно, не достаточно глубоко, чтобы отравить ядом, сказал доктор Дитон.

\- Мне жаль, что ты пострадал.

\- Чувак, это фигня. Тебя же в буквальном смысле пронзили насквозь.

\- И спину сломали,- добавляет Дерек.

Стайлз разевает рот. Затем указывает пальцем на Дерека.

\- Твой бок. Когда ты очнулся, то сказал, что он ещё не зажил. Но, на мой взгляд, он выглядел вполне зажившим. У тебя что, супер быстрое заживление?- Дерек кивает.- Можно мне посмотреть?

Дерек закатывает глаза, но поднимает футболку. Стайлз наклоняется ближе и смотрит на красные следы на боку - всё, что осталось от прежней раны. Дерек чувствует себя максимально обнажённым и уязвимым, когда Стайлз находится так близко к его голой коже. Каждый раз, когда Стайлз выдыхает, Дерек чувствует дуновения на своём теле. Это начинает провоцировать процессы, которые не стоит запускать в данный момент.

Наконец, Стайлз отстраняется, и Дерек одёргивает рубашку. Стайлз ерошит волосы и смеётся.

\- С ума сойти. Ты меня с ума сводишь. Нет, ну в самом деле, твои брови исчезают. Как это возможно?- Дерек улыбается уголком рта.- Папа, наверное, в ужасе. Твоя мама сказала, что она считает, он должен знать, раз он мой отец и шериф, к тому же.

\- А мама Скотта?

\- Она тоже здесь.

\- Ты не должен был узнать,- вспыльчиво говорит Дерек.- Люди не должны знать. Это слишком опасно. Если бы ты не совал нос в чужие дела…

\- Погоди, что?- перебивает его Стайлз.- С каких пор это моя вина?

\- Я велел тебе держаться подальше от леса!- взрывается Дерек. Теперь, когда он приходит в себя, он начинает жутко злиться. Стайлз – круглый идиот. Он мог погибнуть. Дерек может исцеляться, а Стайлз… его хрупкое тело могло не пережить произошедшее.- Я тебя защищал!

\- Мне не нужна твоя защита!- кричит Стайлз.

\- Что? Мне надо было уйти и оставить тебя на съедение птице-людям?

Стайлз открывает рот, но затем закрывает и сверлит его взглядом.

\- Я тоже спас твою задницу, не забывай это. Похоже, всемогущий оборотень не сильно отличается от человека.

Стайлз разворачивается, собираясь гневно удалиться, но Дерек, действует инстинктивно, протягивает руку и хватает его, останавливая. Стайлз яростно смотрит на него через плечо, а Дерек просто так рад, что он жив и ему не хочется упускать его из вида. Но он всё ещё злится.

\- Что?- огрызается Стайлз.

\- Не уходи… останься.

Стайлз фыркает и закатывает глаза, но прислоняется бедром к металлическому столу, на котором сидит Дерек. Какое-то время царит напряжённая тишина, пока Стайлз не говорит тихо:

\- Я не хотел доставить неприятности. Мне просто было любопытно.

Дерек его может понять. Он и остальные члены стаи тоже отправлялись на поиски тела.

\- Я знаю,- так же тихо отвечает он.

Не глядя на него. Стайлз спрашивает:

\- Покажешь мне другие сверхспособности и всё остальное, когда исцелишься?

\- Да.

Стайлз удивлённо поднимает на него взгляд.

\- Правда?- Дерек кивает, и Стайлз улыбается.

\- Короче, я не жалею, что узнал,- говорит Стайлз пару минут спустя.

Дерек протягивает руку и сжимает шею Стайлза, заставляя того посмотреть на него с любопытством.

\- Я тоже не жалею.

Стайлз опускает голову и улыбается.

\- - -

Дерек вскоре понимает, что лучше бы он умер.

Час спустя, он сидит в гостиной на диване со Стайлзом, Скоттом и Айзеком. Бойд и Эрика втиснулись в большое кресло. Мама ходит перед ними туда-сюда, её глаза постоянно загораются красным, позади неё стоит шериф, скрестив руки на груди. Он смотрит на них и глубоко дышит через нос, словно ему приходится прилагать огромные усилия, чтобы не схватиться за пистолет в кобуре на его бедре. Отец Дерека стоит, прислонившись к каминной полке, и пристально за всем наблюдает, пока Питер сидит в другом кресле, потягивая скотч и выглядя так, словно наслаждается происходящим в полной мере.

А Дерек, ну, Дерек думает, что лучше бы ядовитые когти человека-птицы его прикончили. Тогда бы ему не пришлось терпеть самую суровую выволочку за всю его жизнь.

Его мама произносит такие фразы как «безответственность высшей степени», «абсолютное безрассудство» и «чрезвычайная глупость». И с каждым словом Дереку всё хуже и хуже.

\- Вы понимаете, в какое положение меня поставили?- восклицает его мама, глядя прямо на Дерека, хотя обращается она ко всем оборотням.- Вы раскрыли всю стаю и существование оборотней, и теперь четыре невинных человека подвергнуты опасности!- она поворачивается к каждому из них, её глаза горят красным огнём.

\- Мы не могли дать им умереть!- перебивает Дерек.- Если бы мы ничего не сделали, эти существа бы убили Стайлза и Скотта. Они ранили Эрику и Айзека, а меня чуть не прикончили!

\- Вас там вообще не должно было быть!- кричит мама.- Вам четверым было запрещено идти искать тело и бродить по лесу в одиночку. И уж тем более, брать с собой двух своих друзей – людей! Ты ещё никогда меня так не разочаровывал, Дерек. Ты подверг опасности не только свою жизнь, но и их.

\- Он не виноват!- восклицает Стайлз, внезапно вскочив и взмахнув руками.

\- Стайлз,- угрожающим тоном произносит шериф.- Сядь и молчи.

\- Это не Дерек нас туда привёл,- выпаливает Стайлз, и Дерек смотрит на него, разинув рот. Дерек сказал маме, что они все были вместе и просто шатались по лесу, пока не наткнулись на труп, и тогда их атаковали.- Это я отправился на поиски тела. Я уговорил Скотта и Айзека пойти со мной. Дерек же пытался отправить нас домой.

\- Ты сейчас шутишь, Стайлз?- гневно говорит шериф.- Я же тебе сказал – не лезь! Тебя могли убить! Это не игры.

\- Теперь я это понимаю,- отвечает Стайлз.- Мы шли обратно к джипу, никого не трогали, когда нас атаковали эти штуки, и Айзек такой «ГРРРР!»,- Стайлз изображает когти и скалит зубы, и это худшая пародия на оборотня, которую Дерек когда-либо видел.- Затем прибежал Дерек, и тоже такой «ГРРР» и «БАБАХ», и это было охрененно круто, должен признать,- Дерек очень удивлён, но похвала Стайлза ему, безусловно, приятна.

\- Пока, сами понимаете,- продолжает Стайлз,- эта хрень не уронила его с очешуенной высоты, и он не мог пошевелиться и два раза едва не погиб. Именно тогда я и сыграл свою роль, схватив самую огромную палку, которую смог найти, и «БАБАХ», ударил эту хрень по голове, чёрт, жаль, вы этого не видели, но это существо отвалило.

Шериф подходит на пару шагов ближе к Стайлзу.

\- Что ты сделал?

\- Дерек трупом валялся на земле, а эта хрень собиралась его сожрать!

\- И ты сам решил атаковать монстра вместо того, чтобы убежать?

\- Погодите!- говорит мама Дерека, вскинув обе руки.- Вы пошли в лес и нашли тело?

\- Да,- отвечает Стайлз,- между прочим, не стоит благодарности,- широко улыбается он и игриво подмигивает маме Дерека. Дерек же просто ждёт, что она оторвёт ему голову. Он поверить не может, что Стайлз осмелился дерзить верховной альфе северо-западных земель!

\- Стайлз, следи за своим языком,- огрызается шериф, и Стайлз бормочет извинения, плюхаясь обратно на диван рядом с Дереком.

Мама Дерека поворачивается к нему, и Дерек опускает взгляд.

\- Ты соврал? Своей матери? Своей альфе?- Дерек кивает.- Почему?

Дерек сначала начинает что-то тихо лепетать, и, когда его мать велит ему говорить громче, он поднимает голове и отвечает:

\- Потому что я пытался его защитить. Я не хотел, чтобы они попали в беду. Ситуация и так хуже некуда.

Мама стонет, проводит руками по лицу, а затем подходит к отцу. Она шепчет ему что-то так тихо, что Дерек не слышит. Когда она поворачивается, то смотрит на них таким взглядом, словно не верит, что все на самом деле произошло. Но хуже всего то, что она выглядит разочарованной.

\- Лес под строгим запретом,- говорит мама, затем переводит взгляд на Стайлза,- для всех. Аракои опасны, и пока мы не выясним больше, я не могу никого подвергать риску. Бойд, Эрика, Айзек, я поговорю с вашими родителями. Дерек, ты наказан, наказание бессрочное,- Дерек кивает, без сомнения он заслужил ещё более худшего наказания.

\- Что касается Стайлза и Скотта,- продолжает она,- вы оба, и ваши родители, находитесь под защитой стаи Хейлов. Но это значит, что, несмотря на любые обстоятельства, вы не должны никому рассказывать о нашем существовании. Вам ясно?- она смотрит на каждого из четверых, все кивают кроме Стайлза.

\- Что будет, если мы кому-то расскажем?- спрашивает Стайлз. Дереку жутко хочется схватить Стайлза и начать трясти или запихать ему что-нибудь в рот, чтобы он наконец замолчал.

Отвечает Питер:

\- Всё просто. Скажешь кому-то, мы тебя убьём.

Стайлз указывает на своего отца.

\- И вы говорите это прямо при шерифе!

Питер пожимает плечами.

\- Никто не найдёт тело. К тому же, когда суёшь нос не в свои дела, будь готов к последствиям. Ты сам втянул себя в то, что тебя не касалось, и теперь тебе придётся жить с ответственностью, которую накладывают эти знания. Сохранить нашу тайну – это самое важное,- Питер сверкает своими голубыми глазами, и шериф делает шаг вперёд, держа руку на кобуре, но мама Дерека останавливает его прикосновением.

\- Питер, хватит. Он же ребёнок, чёрт возьми.

Питер моргает, его глаза снова становятся обычного цвета, и пожимает плечами. Он откидывается на спинку кресла, поднимает стакан и делает ещё один глоток.

\- Понятно, откуда у Джексона взялось всё это очарование,- шепчет Стайлз, и Дерек фыркает, но веселье портит мама, бросившая на него гневный взгляд.

\- Мой брат склонен драматизировать,- говорит она Стайлзу,- но, только храня нашу тайну, вы не подвергните нас опасности. Существуют охотники, которые убьют нас и глазом не моргнув, не говорю уже о том, на что способны обычные люди.

\- Мы даём вам наше слово,- отвечает шериф, кивая.

Вскоре мама Дерека их всех отпускает. Мелисса уходит со Скоттом, предложив подвезти до дома Эрику и Айзека. Бойд уезжает с Питером, чтобы забрать машину, которую он оставил у дома дяди Дерека. А Дерек со Стайлзом стоят на крыльце в неловкой тишине, пока его мама с папой беседуют с шерифом внутри дома.

\- Сумасшедший вечер,- говорит Стайлз.- Мне жаль, что тебя наказали.

\- Мама просто злится,- отвечает Дерек.- Простит где-нибудь через месяц.

\- Отстой.

\- Ага, теперь для меня только школа, встречи стаи и лакросс.

\- Звучит так, будто это не в первый раз.

Дерек вскидывает бровь.

\- Меня наказывали раньше.

\- Почему-то я не могу это представить. Ты всегда кажешься таким паинькой.

Дерек фыркает.

\- Едва ли.

\- Дай угадаю. Наверняка всё из-за Джексона. Или Айзека. Может быть, Дэнни, но он слишком умён, так что, уверен, он никогда не попадается.

\- Я часто попадаю в неприятности из-за Джексона.

\- Видишь? Ты паинька. Джексон даже на тебя плохо влияет,- Дерек улыбается.- Меня наверняка накажут до самого выпускного. Сейчас папа выглядит спокойным, но он определённо в ужасе. Приедем домой, он устроит мне нагоняй. Оборотни существуют, как и люди-птицы, а я мог погибнуть.

\- Он уже на грани.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

Дерек колеблется, но решает на всё плюнуть. Теперь уже нет смысла что-то скрывать.

\- Оборотни чувствуют эмоции. Он взволнован и напуган.

\- Ну, мне не стоит ему говорить, что ты всё это чувствуешь. Ему не понравится,- Стайлз подносит ко рту большой палец и закусывает его.- То есть ты знаешь, что я чувствую?

\- Иногда.

\- Блин, это просто подстава.

\- Ну, я не делаю это постоянно,- говорит Дерек.- Это как следить за тембром голоса или языком тела. Мне нужно прилагать усилия, чтобы почувствовать чьи-то эмоции.

\- Ага, стало чуть менее зловеще,- Дерек закатывает глаза.- И что же я чувствую сейчас?

Дерек концентрируется на своих органах чувств и прислушивается к сердцебиению Стайлза, к его звучанию, которое у каждого человека уникально.

\- Тревога, но это для тебя нормально. Раздражение, страх, любопытство,- Стайлз смотрит на него, широко округлив глаза, а Дерек усмехается.- Возбуждение.

Стайлз яростно краснеет и заикается:

\- Я не… что за…

\- От любого подростка пахнет возбуждением,- смеётся Дерек.- Это гормоны. К этому привыкаешь.

\- Я сейчас в полном шоке,- бормочет Стайлз, а Дерек снова смеётся. Затем Стайлз его легонько толкает.- Мы теперь друзья что ли?

\- А разве раньше мы ими не были?- спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз качает головой и смотрит на Дерека как на идиота.

\- Нет. Ты никогда со мной не разговаривал, пока на тебя вдруг внезапно не снизошло озарение на лакроссе. Так что, нет, мы уж точно не дружили.

\- А теперь мы дружим,- говорит Дерек.

Стайлз снова закусывает палец, глядя на Дерека.

\- Круто.

Пару минут спустя выходит шериф, быстро прощается с Дереком, Стайлз неохотно следует за ним к полицейской машине. Он смотрит через плечо на Дерека, пока тот наблюдает с крыльца за его уходом. Дерек машет ему, Стайлз поднимает руку и легко улыбается ему в ответ.

Шериф заводит машину, и Дерек возвращается в дом. Родители ждут его в гостиной, оба хмурые как тучи.

И снова Дерек мечтает о смерти. Это ведь было бы куда приятнее той лекции, которую ему сейчас предстоит выслушать.

\- - -

\- Ну ты даёшь!- восклицает Кора, влетая в комнату Дерека в районе полуночи. Он опускает книжку, которую читал, и хмуро на неё смотрит.- Ты нашёл тело? И сражался с огромными птицами? Почти умер? Тебе всегда достаётся всё самое крутое! А я всё пропускаю!

\- Я наказан до конца жизни,- отвечает Дерек, когда Кора драматично падает на кровать рядом с ним.- К тому же, ты сама сказала, что я едва не умер? И это не преувеличение. Это было…- он сглатывает. После всего случившегося он пытался об этом не думать, но, вспомнив об этом сейчас, плотину словно прорвало. Дерека начинает так сильно трясти, что книжка, лежащая у него на груди, едва не падает.

Выражение лица Коры тут же смягчается.

\- Эй, всё хорошо. Я просто шучу,- она подползает ближе и ложится рядом.

Дерек шепчет едва слышно:

\- Я думал, что погибну. Я действительно думал, что эта штука меня убьёт. Мне никогда в жизни не было так страшно.

Кора не отвечает. Вместо этого она берёт книгу и скидывает её на пол, а потом обхватывает рукой талию Дерека и кладёт голову ему на плечо. Дерек закрывает глаза. Он очень рад, что Кора рядом сейчас. Он не уверен, что смог бы пережить эту ночь в одиночку. Ему не нужно просить её остаться, она всё и так понимает, так что он пытается успокоиться, радуясь, что сестра так близко.

\- - -

Выходные проходят ужасно. Мама всё субботнее утро продолжает бросать на Дерека разочарованные взгляды, так что остаток выходных он проводит, заперевшись в своей комнате. Кора часто к нему заходит с проверкой, и в субботу вечером, вернувшись домой от Дэнни, сообщает: Джексон в ярости, потому что им удалось сразиться с аракоями, а ему – нет.

\- Блин, он провёл весь вечер, проповедуя, какие вы вчетвером никчемные, молчу, вообще, что он говорил про Стайлза и Скотта. Просто позеленел от зависти. Это было великолепно. Мы весь вечер над ним издевались, особенно после того, как он заявил, что победил бы в схватке!- Кора смеётся, и даже Дерек улыбается.- Конечно, я тоже жутко завидую, что вы поучаствовали в драке. Но я же не поливаю вас грязью!

Кора продолжает болтать, но Дерек её уже не слушает. Он не понимает, почему все считают произошедшее с ними крутым и увлекательным. Дерек провёл последние сутки, закрывшись в своей комнате, потому что ему было слишком страшно. Он осознаёт, что сейчас ему ничего не угрожает, но в его голове тут же возникает воспоминание, как аракой кружил над ним, и тогда он правда думал, что умрёт. А потом он лежал на земле, истекая кровью и постепенно теряя сознание, и ему было так больно, как никогда раньше.

Он бы с радостью поменялся местами с Джексоном.

Этой ночью Дереку снятся аракои. Они кружат над ним, а Дерек снова лежит на земле, не в силах пошевелиться. Джексон находится поблизости, крича на аракоев, пока один из них не опускается вниз и не выклёвывает ему глаза. Дерек не может издать ни звука, не может отвернуться, потому что его полностью парализовало, поэтому ему приходится наблюдать, как существо медленно поедает глазные яблоки Джексона, и тот вопит, пока аракой не разрывает его туловище пополам.

Сюжет сна меняется, и вот уже он, обратившись, бежит за Стайлзом. Тот кричит от ужаса, и аракой бросается вниз и хватает его. Когда существо собирается улететь с болтающимся в его лапах Стайлзом, Дерек прыгает и, впившись зубами в его ногу, дёргает вниз. Когда Стайлз оказывается на земле, он смотрит на оборотня с испугом в глазах, и в этот момент Дерек впивается ему в горло.

Дерек со стоном просыпается. Он перекинулся во сне в свою оборотнеческую форму, в его рту привкус крови, а в воздухе висит стойкий металлический запах. Он опускает взгляд и видит размазанную по рукам кровь, он разодрал во сне ладони когтями, порвал простыни и испачкал их кровью.

Он садится, смотрит на свою ладонь, на выпущенные когти, на то, как трясётся его рука. Он пытается втянуть когти, но никак не может взять себя под контроль, и в этот момент кто-то стучит в дверь. Он вдыхает воздух и чувствует запах стоящей в коридоре мамы.

\- Дерек?

\- Заходи.

Дверь открывается, мама заходит внутрь и закрывает за собой. Её глаза слипаются ото сна, тёмные волосы взъерошены. На ней надета майка-алкоголичка и пижамные штаны с улыбающимися чашками с кофе. Она окидывает его быстрым взглядом и хмурится.

Дерек пытается успокоить своего внутреннего волка, но его так сильно трясёт, сердце готово выскочить из груди, после сна в его крови ещё полно адреналина. У него наворачиваются слёзы на глаза от беспомощности и стыда.

\- Что случилось?- спрашивает мама, подойдя к кровати. Она проводит рукой по его волосам, остановившись на шее.- Ты насквозь мокрый.

Он рычит в ответ. Её глаза загораются красным, и она притягивает его к себе, Дерек утыкается в её плечо. Она так тихо рычит в ответ, что он это чувствует только потому, что его ухо прижимается к её груди. Дерек не пытается сдержать себя. Он крепко прижимается к матери, всё его тело дрожит.

Спустя пару минут ему становится легче, и он отстраняется. Мама садится рядом и прикасается ладонью к его щеке.

\- Что произошло?

\- Кошмар,- отвечает он, шепелявя из-за клыков. Он до сих пор не может их втянуть. Ему страшно, что что-то в нём могло сломаться навсегда.

Мама окидывает взглядом его кровать, оценивая ущерб.

\- Понятно. Хочешь поговорить об этом?- Дерек качает головой.- Ладно,- она берёт его руки в свои и проводит большими пальцами по когтям. Отпустив одну руку, она тянется к ночному столику и берёт с него медальон с трискелионом. Она оставляет его в своей ладони, Дерек кладёт сверху свою руку.- Сделай пару глубоких вдохов, а затем повторяй за мной.

Дерек кивает, концентрируется на медальоне, зажатом между их ладонями, и глубоко дышит. Затем его мама произносит:

\- Альфа…

\- Бета, омега,- присоединяется Дерек.- Альфа, бета, омега.

Постепенно его когти начинают втягиваться, как и его клыки, и лицо снова становится человеческим. Он делает ещё пару глубоких вдохов, пока его мама крепко держит их руки вместе.

\- Вот так, молодец.

\- Прости меня.

\- За что?

\- За то, что потерял контроль.

\- О, Дерек. Тут не из-за чего переживать.

\- Я испортил постельное бельё. Оно новое.

Мама закатывает глаза.

\- Купим новые простыни,- затем она поднимается.- Давай, вставай, я помогу тебе перестелить постель.

Вдвоём они быстро справляются с работой. Дерек морщится, когда видит кровь и дырки в матрасе, но они его просто-напросто переворачивают. Мама пожимает плечами и говорит, что кровь они отмоют потом, и матрас ещё прослужит, пока он не порвёт и эту сторону тоже. Мама смеётся, но Дереку почему-то совсем не весело.

Когда он ложится обратно, мама садится на краешек кровати и говорит:

\- Это нормально, слышишь. То, что тебя расстроило произошедшее. Может, физически ты и исцелился, но душевная рана глубже.

Дерек теребит край покрывала.

\- Они мне приснились. Это было ужасно.

\- Это объяснимо.

\- Я думал, что хочу сражаться и защитить свою стаю, но я мечтаю, чтобы это никогда не повторилось,- он качает головой,- никогда. Я трус.

\- Какой же ты трус?- мама берёт его руки в свои и сжимает.- Ты почти погиб. Дважды. Многие оборотни тренируются годами, но с ними такое никогда не происходит. А ты защитил двух людей, которые могли погибнуть. Ты вмешался и помог Айзеку.

\- Но если бы не ты…

\- Дерек, тебе семнадцать лет,- подчёркивает его мама.- Мы не зря тебя ограждаем от подобных вещей. Ты прекрасно справился,- она ему улыбается.- Я горжусь тобой.

\- Я думал, что разочаровал тебя.

\- Разочаровал,- подтверждает она.- Но, тем не менее, я горжусь тобой. Это очень путает и нереально раздражает, честно говоря,- Дерек улыбается.- Ну вот. Наконец, улыбка.

\- Мне очень стыдно,- говорит Дерек.- За всё. Мы собирались тебе позвонить. Я просто пытался защитить Стайлза и Скотта, чтобы они не узнали нашу тайну. Я не думал, что на нас нападут.

Она вздыхает.

\- Я понимаю. Но это не отменяет твоего пожизненного наказания,- ухмыляется она.

\- Мне приснилось ещё кое-что странное,- признаётся он, а затем рассказывает о том, что проделал во сне со Стайлзом.

\- Это просто из-за страха,- объясняет она ему.- Твои друзья узнали твой секрет. Это нормально переживать и расстраиваться из-за этого. Мы так много скрываем в нашей жизни, сложно всё сразу осознать, когда кто-то из людей узнаёт о нас,- наклонившись вперёд, она целует Дерека в лоб.- А теперь, отдыхай. И не нервничай так сильно. Ты в безопасности. Я даю тебе слово.

Её слова абсолютно искренни, и он пытается успокоить себя ими, заставляя свой мозг выключиться и, в конце концов, уснуть.

\- - -

За обедом в понедельник Дерек слушает, как Эрика и Айзек пересказывают вчерашние события. Айзек делал домашку, сидя рядом с Эй-Джеем, когда тот пролил стакан газировки и перевернул пиалу с мороженым прямо на стол, не попав на свои тетради, но полностью уничтожив записи Айзека. Айзек ругает Эй-Джея почем свет стоит, когда Стайлз падает на стул рядом с ним.

Айзек останавливается на полуслове, и все устремляют свои взгляды на Стайлза. Леа выпаливает:

\- Ты кто такой?

\- А кто ты?- пререкается Стайлз.

\- Эй, это мой стол, чудик.

\- Леа, это Стайлз,- говорит Эрика.

\- Ты Стайлз?- восклицает Леа.

\- О!- произносит Алисия, когда понимает, кто это.

\- Тот, кто суёт нос не в свои дела,- говорит Кора.

Стайлз смотрит на Айзека и Дерека и спрашивает:

\- Кто они? Вы напоминаете мне трёхглавую Медузу-Горгону, только у вас на голове нет змей, и вы не можете превращать мужчин одним взглядом в камни. Кроме разве что её,- он указывает на Леа.- Кажется, она может.- Леа показывает ему средний палец. Повернувшись к Дереку, он спрашивает,- кто она?

\- Она, между прочим, сидит прямо тут!

\- Сестра Дэнни,- подсказывает Айзек.

\- Ты сестра Дэнни? Но он же… такой хороший.

Леа фыркает и поднимается со стула.

\- Что ты сказал? А я тогда какая?- Алисия хватает её за руку и усаживает обратно.

Стайлз поворачивается к Дереку.

\- Ты общаешься только с теми, кто нагоняют страх и дерзят? Я прав?- Стайлз шевелит бровями.

Дерек закатывает глаза и фыркает, вставая из-за стола. Он хватает Стайлза за руку и тащит его в дверям.

\- Эй! Ты что делаешь? У меня просто несколько вопросов к тебе. Я хотел…

\- Не здесь,- тихо отвечает Дерек.- Все слушают.

Стайлз смотрит через плечо как раз в тот момент, когда Дерек возвращает их в здание школы. В столовой шумно и пахнет ужасно, Дерек её ненавидит.

\- О чём ты говоришь? Кто слушает? Это так круто, но вызывает беспокойство! Ладно, у меня есть вопросы. Например, как ты…

\- Нет,- Дерек останавливается и поворачивается лицом к Стайлзу.- Не здесь. Тут слишком опасно.

Стайлз оглядывается. Дерек остановился у автоматов с напитками, и тут довольно безлюдно.

\- Почему нет?

\- Как я уже сказал, любой может подслушивать. Слишком опасно.

Стайлз размахивает руками.

\- Но ты же обещал!

Дерек снова закатывает глаза.

\- Я не обещал делать это в столовой!

Через мгновение Стайлз кивает.

\- Ладно. Но ты передо мной в долгу.

Дерек качает головой. Честно говоря, он ужасно рад видеть Стайлза. После событий пятницы он был не уверен, как Стайлз будет к нему относиться. И этот сон ночью в субботу спутал ему все мысли. Он просто рад тому, что Стайлз говорит с ним и не желает сжечь его, привязав к столбу. Он весь вчерашний день промучился, представляя, как Стайлз бежит на него с вилами, вопя «сжечь чудовище», как в каком-нибудь ужасном диснеевском мультике.

\- Блин, мой отец был так зол. Думаешь, твоя мама страшна в гневе? Возможно, у неё есть способности, которых нет у моего отца, но он бы дал ей прикурить!- Стайлз продолжает болтать о том, как отец читал ему лекцию, пока Дерек поворачивается в другую сторону. Он достаёт из заднего кармана кошелёк и отсчитывает два доллара. Он опускает их в автомат, затем выбирает бутылку воды.

Когда она падает в лоток выдачи, Дерек достаёт её и отдаёт Стайлзу. Это так удивляет его, что он замолкает.

\- Чувак, ты чего?

\- Возьми воду,- произносит Дерек, словно Стайлз - умственно отсталый.

\- Зачем мне бутылка воды?

\- Просто возьми, и всё,- говорит Дерек, пихая её Стайлзу.- Теперь у нас хотя бы есть причина, зачем мы сюда ходили.

\- Мог бы лучше купить мне газировку.

Дерек направляется обратно к выходу.

\- Сахар тебе точно не нужен.

\- Эй!- обиженно восклицает Стайлз. Дерек усмехается.- Серьёзно, ты ответишь на мои вопросы. Если нет, я буду тебя доставать, пока ты не сдашься.

\- О, в твоём таланте у меня нет сомнений.

\- Спасибо за воду. Хоть это и просто вода.

Дерек останавливается и смотрит на Стайлза. Они стоят у входа в столовую, и, хотя их окружают другие ученики, Дереку кажется, словно они остались одни вдвоём во всём мире. Они так долго смотрят друг на друга, что пауза становится неловкой. Стайлз откашливается и перекидывает бутылку из одной руки в другую, но в итоге теряет её. Дерек протягивает руку со своей скоростью оборотня и успевает её поймать, пока она не упала. Глаза Стайлза изумлённо округляются.

\- Вау. Это было охеренно. Ещё!

Дерек закатывает глаза и возвращает бутылку Стайлзу.

\- Пока, Стайлз.

\- Мы увидимся на тренировке.

\- Обязательно. Она тебе необходима.

\- Это подлый удар, Дерек. Подлый!

Дерек смеётся, выходя из дверей. Весь их столик поворачивается к нему, наблюдая, как он садится.

\- И что это было?- спрашивает Эрика.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- Это же Стайлз, так что откуда мне знать?

Кажется, всем приходится по душе его ответ, и Бойд заводит разговор о предстоящем проекте по химии. А Дерек не может перестать думать о глазах Стайлза и о том, как восхищенно он на него смотрел, когда Дерек поймал бутылку.

\- - -

Каждый раз после тренировки Стайлз пристаёт к Дереку с вопросами. Дерек отвечать отказывается. В четверг, когда Стайлз достигает точки кипения, Дерек говорит:

\- Все сейчас подслушивают, о чём мы говорим. Поля для лакросса - не лучшее место.

\- Ты постоянно это говоришь!- восклицает Стайлз, пока они идут к своим машинам.- Давай я приеду к тебе домой. Твоя мама или дядя Питер вырвут мне кадык, если я буду сильно тебе досаждать.

\- Я всё ещё наказан,- сообщает ему Дерек.- А ты разве нет?

Стайлз пыхтит.

\- Вообще-то, да. Папа всегда говорит, что я наказан, но он слишком много работает, чтобы уследить за мной.

\- Похоже, тебе придётся подождать,- Дерек ему широко улыбается, и Стайлз грозит ему пальцем.

\- Тебе слишком нравится меня динамить,- Дерек пожимает плечами.- Я тогда обращусь к Айзеку.

Его слова заставляют Дерека замереть. Он смотрит на Стайлза, приоткрыв удивлённо рот. Эта мысль ему не приходила в голову. Конечно, Стайлз и Айзек дружили, но они не были близки. Дерек даже и не думал, что Стайлз или Скотт могут задать свои вопросы другим членам стаи. Стайлз замечает, что наступил на больную мозоль, и триумфально улыбается.

\- Кажется, Скотт его сегодня на пиццу приглашал…

\- Его укусили. Он не знает столько, сколько знаю я.

Стайлз широко распахивает глаза.

\- То есть можно стать оборотнем через укус?! И, значит, не все в вашей банде были рождены такими,- он довольно потирает руки.- Наконец-то! Хоть какие-то ответы.

Дерек хмурится.

\- Что ж, если хочешь знать больше, то спрашивай Айзека. Я здесь это обсуждать с тобой не стану,- он быстрым шагом направляется к своей машине, и бросает сумку на пассажирское сидение, приложив намного больше силы, чем необходимо. Кажется, он угробил пластиковую бутылку с водой, стоявшею в держателе, но он слишком раздражён, чтобы его это расстроило.

\- - -

Все выходные под наказанием Дерек проводит дома. Он делает домашнюю работу, читает, навещает бабушку. Как только он заходит в её домик в субботу утром, она на него рычит. Он так шокирован этим, что перекидывается и обходит дом в поисках угрозы.

\- Ты меня до инфаркта доведёшь,- говорит ему бабушка. Он смотрит на неё, она стоит в дверях кухни. Она перекинулась в свою волчью форму, что происходит крайне редко. Дерек видел бабушку в этой форме только пару раз за всю свою жизнь. Честно говоря, происходящее его пугает.

Бабушка указывает на стул за кухонным уголком.

\- Садись,- Дерек быстро выполняет её приказ.- Теперь слушай. Я не люблю оборачиваться. У меня больные кости. Я слишком стара для этого. Не потрудишься мне объяснить, зачем ты меня так расстроил?

\- Бабушка, я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.

Она свирепо на него смотрит, что пугает его ещё больше, потому что её глаза горят голубым светом.

\- Не строй из себя дурачка, Дерек. Я в курсе твоей лесной экспедиции.

О. Чёрт. Дерек вдруг понимает, что ещё не виделся с бабушкой после случившегося.

\- Ты понимаешь, каково было бы твоей маме, если бы ты погиб? Нет ничего страшнее чем потерять ребёнка, но когда ребёнка теряет альфа?- бабушка качает головой.- Даже самая хорошая альфа станет дикой.

\- Я же не специально!- восклицает Дерек. Он уже устал, что все его отчитывают за то, что он не мог контролировать.- Я не искал встречи с этими существами! Если бы не я, Бойд и Эрика, остальные бы погибли!

\- Эти люди,- говорит бабушка, черты её лица постепенно становятся человеческими. Но её глаза всё так же остаются голубого цвета.- Кто они такие? Я слышала, что один из них ребёнок шерифа.

Дерек кивает.

Бабушка опускается на стул напротив Дерека, она выглядит уставшей и постаревшей.

\- Ты напугал меня, малыш,- тихо говорит она.- Я прожила долгую жизнь, и у меня не осталось сил пережить смерть внука.

\- Прости, бабушка,- так же тихо отвечает Дерек.

Бабушка тянется и берёт его за руку, обхватывая её двумя своими ладонями. Её руки холодные и сморщенные, тонкая кожа обтягивает выступающие кости. Она смотрит ему прямо в глаза и говорит:

\- Ты храбро сражался. Мне сказали, что ты защитил тех людей и помог защитить Айзека,- она сжимает его руку крепче.- Ты умница.

В первый раз после произошедшего путы на сердце Дерека ослабевают. Он рвано вздыхает, и бабушка дарит ему понимающую улыбку. Она ничего не говорит, за что Дерек ей благодарен.

\- Ты Хейл,- серьёзно произносит бабушка.- Никогда не забывай об этом. Хейлы смелые и опасные. Мы защищаем тех, кого любим, ценой своей жизни, и мы защищаем людей на нашей земле,- Дерек кивает, и бабушка кивает в ответ, похлопав его по руке.- Всё тогда. Доставай карты. Поиграем в канасту.

Дерек раздаёт карты, и бабушка говорит:

\- Так что, когда ты меня познакомишь с сыном шерифа? Именно из-за него ты расстраивался, да?- Дерек едва не роняет карты от удивления, а бабушка ухмыляется.- Так я и думала.

\- Я… я не понимаю, о чём ты.

Бабушка смотрит на него скучающим взглядом.

\- Даже человек понял бы, что ты врёшь.

\- Но как?- спрашивает Дерек.- Как ты поняла?

\- Я пожилая женщина. Я всё знаю,- она хлопает себя пальцем по виску.- Послушай, я не твоя мама и не из банды твоих дружков, так что давай. Рассказывай о Стайлзе.

Дерек вытягивает карту, раскладывает комбинацию и рассказывает бабушке о Стайлзе.

\- - -

Наказание Дерека длится целый месяц. И это ужасно, хуже не бывает. Его отпускают только на тренировки по ласкроссу, даже со стаей его никуда не отпускают, только к бабушке. Мама не разрешает ему даже пойти в гости к Джексону и дяде Питеру. И игры в бридж с Бойдом и его бабушкой тоже под запретом, и бабушка Дерека на это заявила, что его мама неоправданно жестока. Мама лишь усмехнулась в ответ и сказала, что училась у лучших, после чего бабушка немного смягчилась. Но всё же попыталась уговорить маму отпустить его поиграть с ними, потому что, по её словам, Джексон - никакущий партнёр для игры в бридж и Бойды постоянно их обыгрывают.

Дерек скучает по стае. Но самое ужасное – мама запрещает ему идти на вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина. А эти вечеринки стаи всегда самые крутые. Все пять стай собираются вместе и закатывают огромную вечеринку. Каждый год Хэллоуин проводится в новом месте, и каждая стая пытается закатить праздник круче прошлогоднего. В этом году настаёт очередь Хейлов, и вечеринка будет в доме Рейес. Эрика и Айзек говорят только об этом последние пару недель.

Как бы Дерек ни умолял, мама отвечает каждый раз решительным отказом. Поэтому вечером Хэллоуина он оказывается дома в одиночестве. Даже родители ушли на дурацкую вечеринку. Серьёзно, Дерек – самый большой неудачник из всех неудачников. Джексон его будет дразнить до гробовой доски.

Дерек не может выбрать – посмотреть ему ужастик или почитать книжку в жанре ужасов, так что на коленях у него лежит старый роман Стивена Кинга, а по телевизору включён «Хэллоуин». Мама оставила ему сладостей, которые она приготовила к празднику, так что у него есть выбор из «когтейков» (это шоколадные капкейки, украшенные глазурью, изображающей кровавый отпечаток лапы оборотня), тыквенные трюфели в глазури, печенья в виде летучих мышей, яблоки в карамели и его любимый десерт – воздушный зефир на палочке в зелёной глазури, изображающий Франкенштейна. Если его не пустили на вечеринку, то он утолит свои печали обжорством и съест столько сладкого, что ему будет плохо.

Он ест уже третью зефирку подряд, когда кто-то звонит в дверь. Тот факт, что кто-то смог незамеченным подойти к двери, показывает, как сильно Дерек увлёкся жалостью к себе. Дерек с опаской подходит к входной двери. Когда он оказывается достаточно близко, то сразу же узнаёт быстрое сердцебиение и особый запах этого человека.

Дерек, нахмурившись, распахивает дверь. Стайлз стоит на пороге, его лицо скрывает простыня в цветочек. В ней прорезаны две кривые дырки, сквозь которые Стайлз смотрит на него своими выразительными глазами.

\- Ты что здесь делаешь?- требовательно спрашивает Дерек.

\- Сладость или гадость?

\- Ты слишком стар для этого,- отвечает Дерек.- Кроме того, никто не ходит за сладостями в дом посереди леса.

\- Во-первых,- говорит Стайлз, из-за дурацкой простыни его голос звучит слегка приглушённо,- я определённо точно не стар для похода за сладостями. И ваш участок идеален для этого. И для съемок фильма ужасов тоже, впрочем,- он запрокидывает голову и завывает.

\- Это было жалко.

\- Я же не оборотень, чувак.

Дерек заказывает глаза.

\- Сними эту идиотскую простыню, пока со мной разговариваешь.

Стайлз пытается драматично сбросить простыню с головы и тут же в ней запутывается.

\- Я попрошу,- произносит Стайлз, борясь с простыней,- она вовсе не идиотская.

\- Стайлз, на ней нарциссы нарисованы.

\- Это всё, что я смог откопать в шкафу. Ну, только в ней мне не было жалко делать дырки.

\- Почему ты не купил костюм?

Стайлз игнорирует его вопросы и указывает рукой на дверной проём.

\- Ты действительно не пригласишь меня в дом? Мы продолжим говорить на крыльце?

\- Я наказан.

\- И злая мачеха не пустила тебя на бал,- говорит Стайлз, просачиваясь мимо Дерека в дом.- Я в курсе. Айзек мне рассказал,- Дерек вздыхает, словно Стайлз – самое несносное создание на планете. И это чистая правда. Даже несмотря на глупую влюблённость Дерека. Стайлз абсолютно беспардонный, и если мама узнаёт, что он был у них дома, Дерека накажут ещё на один месяц.

\- Я серьёзно, мама с ума сойдёт, если узнает, что ты тут был.

Стайлз внимательно смотрит на Дерека.

\- Чувак, ты и правда нервничаешь.

\- Ты уже забыл, что моя мама – альфа-оборотень? С ней штуки плохи!

\- Мой отец – шериф,- говорит Стайлз, словно это всё объясняет.- Это меня никогда не останавливало.

\- У тебя нет никакого чувства самосохранения.

Стайлз согласно кивает, а затем хватает Дерека за запястье.

\- Ну что, пошли. На вечеринку.

Дерек изумлённо качает головой, освобождая руку из хватки Стайлза и направляясь в гостиную.

\- Ты рехнулся. Абсолютно и бесповоротно, блин,- опускается на диван.- Ни за что.

\- Почему? Тебе одному тут так весело?- Стайлз садится рядом с Дереком и хватает печенье с летучей мышью и капкейк.- Вы, что, правда, испекли кексы со следами лап оборотня? Ничего банальнее не придумали?

Дерек пытается отнять капкейк, но Стайлз отпрыгивает.

\- Не смейся над бесплатной едой.

\- Просто…- Стайлз качает головой, откусывая крыло летучей мыши. С полным ртом он продолжает,- я не ожидал, что оборотни окажутся такими… нормальными. И предсказуемыми.

\- А чего ты ожидал?- восклицает Дерек, пока Стайлз жуёт.

Он пожимает плечами.

\- Убийства. Пещеры. Трупы животных.

\- Мы ходим на охоту.

Стайлз радостно хихикает.

\- Голыми зубами? Или с оружием? Пожалуйста, пусть это будет зубами!- Дерек фыркает и отказывается отвечать. Стайлз хохочет ещё громче.- Боже мой! Значит, зубами! Это ВЕЛИКОЛЕПНО!

\- Мама учует меня через три секунды после того, как я зайду в дом Эрики и Айзека. Продлевать наказание мне не хочется.

Стайлз пожимает плечами и разваливается на диване, закинув ноги на кофейный столик и откусывая огромный кусок от кекса.

\- Ладно,- отвечает он снова с набитым ртом,- мы просто… вау, вот это вкуснотища,- он делает ещё один укус, пока Дерек тоже хватает капкейк и сердито съедает половину за один приём. Стайлз сглатывает и говорит,- ну тогда мы просто посидим здесь и посмотрим «Хэллоуин». Обожаю этот фильм. Он пугает меня до усрачки.

\- Боишься убийц-психопатов в масках?

\- Да!- восклицает Сталйз.- Раньше я только о них и волновался, но теперь есть ещё и люди-птицы, и оборотни, и куча другой хрени, которую я считал лишь частью чьего-то больного воображения. Поправочка! Это всё существует на самом деле.

Дерек хмурится и, откинувшись на ручку дивана, внимательно изучает Стайлза. Под его шутками и широкими жестами кроется уязвимость. Дерек задумывается, как часто Стайлз прибегает к преувеличениям, чтобы скрыть, что на самом деле творится у него в голове.

\- Тебе страшно, да?- тихо спрашивает Дерек.

\- Нет!- поспешно отвечает Стайлз и запихивает остаток кекса в рот.

\- Мы выросли в страхе перед людьми с оружием,- говорит ему Дерек. Он ни с кем никогда этим не делился, и ему сложно подобрать нужные слова. А Стайлз обращает всё своё внимание на Дерека. Сейчас он ест зефир и смотрит на оборотня своим проницательным взглядом, Дереку почти в буквальном смысле видно, как крутятся колёсики в его голове, тщательно откладывая в памяти все слова Дерека.

\- Наши страшные истории – это истории об охотниках,- продолжает Дерек.- О людях с пулями из вербены, которые приходят и уничтожают целые стаи просто так. Когда моя бабушка была молодой, а мой дед был альфой, между оборотнями и людьми была большая война. Охотники приходили на наши территории и оставляли после себя горы трупов в лесах, в домах. Они убивали младших членов стай в школах, убивали старших на работе, преследовали их везде. Моя бабушка и бабушка Бойда рассказывали истории о том, как трупы оборотней, разрубленные пополам, вешали в лесу. Один раз они заперли целую семью в доме, включая людей, и сожгли его дотла.

\- Боже мой,- шепчет Стайлз, забыв о конфете в руке, он смотрит на Дерека широко округлившимися от страха глазами.

\- Мой дедушка объединился с другими соседними стаями, чтобы бороться вместе. Была большая битва, когда моя мама, папа и дядя Питер были подростками. Они победили лидера охотников и заключили мир с его сыном. Но моя бабушка до сих пор без дрожи не может слышать имя Джерарда Арджента. Вот что пугает нас.

\- Арджент?- восклицает Стайлз, подскакивая внезапно.- Он родственник Эллисон?

\- Да. Её дедушка. Она охотница. Её отец заключил мир с моим дедушкой, когда ему было лет восемнадцать. С тех пор он был лидером охотников наших земель. Они хорошие друзья с моей мамой. Я вырос вместе с Эллисон.

Стайлз проводит рукой по волосам.

\- Вау. Это… с ума сойти можно,- Дерек кивает, соглашаясь. Затем Стайлз вздыхает и падает обратно на диван.- Мне страшно,- наконец, признаёт он.- Эти птицеподобные существа ужасно жуткие. Мне даже пара кошмаров с ними приснились, а мне никогда не снятся кошмары.

\- Мне, эм, мне тоже они синились.

Стайлз поднимает на него взгляд, его щеки розовеют от смущения.

\- Правда?- Дерек кивает.- Теперь мне не так стыдно.

Дерек глубоко вздыхает, а потом задаёт вопрос, который его очень волнует.

\- Эм, ты боишься нас? Или… меня?

Стайлз наблюдает за Дереком, а затем выражение его лица смягчается.

\- Я не боюсь тебя,- Дерек выдыхает, даже не заметив, что задержал дыхание.- Никого из вас, кроме разве что твоего дяди Питера. Он жутковатый.

Дерек смеётся.

\- Мама тебя защитит,- говорит Дерек.- Но у нас обычно ничего не происходит. Сколько себя помню, ни разу ничего такого не было.

\- Так, что,- спрашивает Стайлз, хватая очередное печенье.- Останемся дома или вломимся на вечеринку?

Дерек понимает, насколько это плохая идея, но, похоже, всё, связанное со Стайлзом – плохая идея, так что пошло всё к чёрту.

\- Вломимся на вечеринку.

Стайлз вскакивает с дивана, победно вскидывая руку в воздух, и кружится на одном месте.

\- Вот об этом я и толкую! Да!- он хлопает Дереку.- Да. Теперь нам надо найти тебе костюм. У тебя есть простыня?

Пока Дерек и Стайлз иду к дому Рейес, Дерек понимает, что Стайлз может уговорить его на что угодно. Именно о таких одноклассниках с дурным влиянием всегда предупреждают родители, говоря «если кто-то прыгнет с крыши, неужели ты сиганёшь следом». Дерек уверен, что прыгнул бы за Стайлзом.

Дерек идёт рядом со Стайлзом в синей в белую полоску простыне с прорезанными для глаз дырками. Они выглядят как два идиота, Стайлз в простыне с цветочками, Дерек – с полосками. Может, им удастся всех облапошить (конечно же, Дерек понимает, что нет).

\- Тут сотни машин,- говорит Стайлз, пока они идут вдоль припаркованных автомобилей. Рейес живут на окраине города на улице, ведущей в Бикон-Хиллз. У них есть небольшой участок леса у дома, но во дворе нет места для всех машин, конечно же. По крайней мере, на километр в каждую сторону от дома припаркованы машины гостей.

\- Пять стай,- отвечает Дерек, когда они подходят к дому.- Куча народа.

\- Нужно было арендовать пару автобусов. Это было бы намного проще.

Когда они подходят ближе к дому, Дерек слышит доносящуюся изнутри музыку. Тёмная ночь освещается зелёными огоньками гирлянд, которыми украшено искусственное «кладбище» с пластиковыми надгробьями. Из парочки «могил» торчат скелетированные кисти рук. Привидения и скелеты висят в петлях на ветвях деревьев, а вдоль дорожки расставлены подсвечники-тыквы. На крыльце стоит кукла-оборотень в рост живого человека, его оскаленные зубы покрыты искусственной кровью.

\- Мило,- саркастично замечает Стайлз, тыкая в оборотня пальцем. Как только Стайлз его касается, Дерек рычит, и парень подскакивает. Дерек смеётся, а Стайлз заявляет ему, что это совсем не смешно.

Дерек открывает дверь и заходит внутрь, и его сердце начинает истошно биться в груди. Он жутко нервничает. Тут сотни гостей, все одеты в хитроумные костюмы, все запахи перемешивается, и выделить кого-то одного невозможно. Но Дерек всё равно в ужасе, что может в любой момент попасться на глаза своей маме.

\- Чувак, я даже лица твоего не вижу, а всё равно могу сказать, что ты вот-вот обделаешься от страха,- говорит Стайлз. Он хватает Дерека за руку и тянет его к столу с едой, который виднеется вдалеке.- Ты уже здесь. Успокойся и прекрати сходить с ума.

Стайлз не отпускает руку Дерека, пока ведёт его сквозь толпу. Дерек фокусируется на его тёплом прикосновении, думая о том, как бы было, если бы они держались за руки просто потому, что хотели прикасаться друг к другу и быть рядом. Дерека снова охватывает уже знакомое ему желание прижать Стайлза к любой вертикальной поверхности и покрыть его всего своим запахом.

К сожалению, когда они подходят к столу, Стайлз отпускает руку Дерека. Он тут же хватает тарелку и начинает накладывать на неё тонну вредной пищи, а Дерек стоит рядом и наблюдает за ним, всё ещё под впечатлением от того, как долго он держал Стайлза за руку.

\- Думаю, нам на двоих этого хватит,- говорит Стайлз, поворачиваясь к Дереку.- Пойдём, найдём укромное местечко.

Дерек ведёт Стайлза по дому Рейес на второй этаж. В коридоре им встречаются гости, но их здесь уже намного меньше. Дерек подходит к самой дальней комнате и открывает дверь.

\- О чёрт,- восклицает Дерек, увидев парочку, валяющуюся на кровати. Человек, находящийся сверху, поднимает голову и оборачивается, бросая взгляд через плечо, и Дерек узнаёт Бретта. Он смотрит на второго человека, и это Ник из стаи Кали. Дерек врезается в Стайлза, пятясь назад и захлопывая за собой дверь.

\- Кажется, кому-то повезло сегодня,- говорит Стайлз, пока Дерек идёт к соседней двери. Он открывает её, и, слава богу, внутри пусто.

Дерек скидывает простыню и падает на кровать.

\- Это комната Айзека,- поясняет он,- тут мы должны быть в безопасности.

\- Мы пришли не вечеринку не для того, чтобы прятаться,- произносит Стайлз, садясь на край кровати Айзека рядом с Дереком.- Мы съедим вкусняшки и вернёмся на вечеринку.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы меня поймали с поличным, не так ли?

\- Я хочу повеселиться,- отвечает Стайлз, толкая Дерека плечом.

Они едят в тишине, как вдруг распахивается дверь и в комнату, спотыкаясь, вваливается хихикающая парочка. Они замирают, как только замечают Дерека и Стайлза, сидящих на кровати.

\- Что вы делаете в моей комнате?- вскрикивает Айзек.- Ты же наказан!

\- Шшш!- прижимает палец к губам Дерек.- Хочешь, чтобы моя мама тебя услышала?

\- Поверить не могу, что ты пробрался на вечеринку! Ты дебил.

Эллисон хихикает и, опустив голову на плечо Айзека, машет Дереку и Стайлзу. Дерек машет в ответ, удивлённый видеть Эллисон с Айзеком. Айзек уже так давно влюблён в неё, что Дерек даже не помнит, когда это началось.

\- Скотт тоже здесь?- спрашивает Стайлз, его голос звучит грубее, чем Дереку кажется необходимым в данной ситуации. Затем он вспоминает подслушанный им ранее разговор и тот факт, что Скотт влюблён в Эллисон. Что ж, ситуация становится неловкой.

\- Он внизу с Кирой,- отвечает Айзек.

\- Кирой?

\- Они весь вечер общаются,- многозначительно отвечает Айзек, и Стайлз понимающе кивает. Видимо, всё оказывается не так неловко, как Дерек изначально подумал. Кроме разве что того факта, что Айзек и Эллисон застали Дерека вдвоём со Стайлзом.- А теперь может быть вы мне объясните, что вы делаете в моей комнате?

\- Бретт с Ником заняли гостевую спальню, так что я пришёл сюда поесть.

\- И спрятаться от мамы,- смеётся Стайлз. Дерек смотрит на него с раздражением.

\- Так что, может, свалите?- спрашивает Айзек.- Мы тут заняты немного.

\- Не сомневаюсь,- отвечает Стайлз. Эллисон и Айзек оба краснеют.

Дерек встаёт, хватая свою простыню, когда открывается дверь. Внутрь заходит Бретт, и следом за ним близнецы, Джексон и Лидия.

\- Ты мне всю малину испортил,- говорит Бретт,- из-за тебя я упустил момент с Ником.

\- Если того, что я открыл дверь, хватило, чтобы испортить момент, то, думаю, ты готов был сбежать и до этого.

\- О чёрт, хорошо подколол,- смеётся Эйден, протягивая Дереку руку, чтобы отбить пятерню.

Бретт показывает ему средний палец, а Лидия поворачивается к Стайлзу.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?- спрашивает она.

Стайлз бросает быстрый взгляд на Дерека, паникуя, словно внезапно потерял способность мыслить и говорить.

\- Я его пригласил,- говорит Дерек.

\- Я думал, ты наказан,- произносит Джексон.- Ты никогда не нарушаешь правила.

\- Очевидно, что сейчас я их нарушаю,- отвечает Дерек.

\- Привет, я Бретт,- говорит Бретт, медленно подходя к Стайлзу. От него исходят такие мощные флюиды заигрывания, что Дереку приходится повторять про себя мантру, чтобы не сорваться и не снять с Бретта скальп. Голос в его голове рычит «мой, мой, мой».- Не думаю, что мы виделись раньше.

\- Я Стайлз.

\- Крутое имя,- Бретт улыбается Стайлзу своей самой широкой улыбкой, и Стайлз краснеет.

\- Так, ладно,- говорит Айзек, слава богу, прерывая эту сцену, пока Дерек не успел ввязаться в драку прямо тут посереди спальни.- Все на выход. Идите в комнату Эрики, если вам нужно.

\- Кажется, там Алисия с кем-то.

\- Лучше Бойду об этом не знать. Он убьёт беднягу.

\- Вон!- кричит Айзек.

Дерек следует за Джексоном, выходя из комнаты, и снова накидывает на голову простыню.

\- Выглядишь как полный идиот,- говорит ему Джексон.

\- Ну да, а кем же ты нарядился?- спрашивает Дерек.- Что это за платье?

\- Это тога,- отвечает Джексон. Он наклоняется ближе и шепчет,- понятие не имею, кто я. Это всё Лидия придумала.

Дерек смеётся и закатывает глаза.

Когда они оказываются на первом этаже, Стайлз говорит, что пойдёт искать Скотта, но просит Дерека не уходить далеко, потому что скоро вернётся. Так что Дерек стоит в углу, пытаясь слиться со стеной. Он до сих пор не встретил своих родителей, но это не значит, что их здесь нет поблизости.

Дерек подпрыгивает до потолка, когда на его плечо ложится рука. Он резко оборачивается и видит довольное лицо дяди Питера.

\- Дерьмо.

\- Как интересно,- произносит Питер.- А я слышал, что ты наказан и тебя оставили дома.

\- Эм,- Питер вскидывает брови и ждёт ответа Дерека.- Ну, я не дома?

\- Очевидно,- он закидывает руку за шею Дерека, простыня натягивается вокруг его головы.- Ты с ума сошёл? Твоя мама тебя убьёт.

\- Ты ей расскажешь?

Питер фыркает.

\- Я похож на школьную сплетницу? Я считаю глупым, что она тебя не пустила,- Питер сжимает шею Дерека немного сильнее.- А теперь давай подумаем, почему это мой паинька племянник решил нарушить строгие указания своих родителей. Хммм,- Питер задумчиво водит пальцем по подбородку, а затем разворачивается в сторону, заставляя Дерека повернуться вместе с ним. Когда он останавливается, Дереку открывается прекрасный вид на Стайлза, стоящего в другом конце комнаты со Скоттом и Кирой.- Неужели это связано с одним надоедливым человеком?

\- Нет?

Питер вздыхает.

\- Ты серьёзно, Дерек? Он? Ты достоин намного большего.

\- Эй!- огрызается Дерек.

\- Аха, я так и думал. В ту памятную пятницу, полагаю, ты не просто хотел спасти человека. Он тебе нравится.

\- Он мой друг.

\- Не оскорбляй мой интеллект. Возможно, никто больше не замечает, но я знаю тебя всю твою жизнь, и я не упускаю мелочи,- Питер какое-то время наблюдает за Стайлзом, хоть тот и спрятан под простыней, и мало, что можно рассмотреть.- Я не понимаю. Он же такой глупый человечишка.

\- Джексон встречается с человеком. Не вижу, в чем же здесь разница.

\- Лидия – исключение. На самом деле, в их случае Джексон её не достоин.

\- Не волнуйся. Ничего не будет. Я не собираюсь переходить к действиям.

Питер смотрит на Дерека с подозрением.

\- Ты уже перешёл. И если ты этого не осознаёшь, то ты безнадёжен,- Питер сжимает шею Дерека, кончики его когтей впиваются в кожу даже сквозь простыню.- Удачи тебе с мамой. Она тебе понадобится.

И после этих слов Питер исчезает в толпе. Дерек облегчённо прислоняется спиной к стене. Он знает, Питер не скажет маме, дядя Питер – крутой. Его родители до сих пор не в курсе того случая, когда Питер пришёл домой и обнаружил его, Джексона и всех остальных в ужасном опьянении после того, как они выпили весь его дорогущий алкоголь для оборотней. Но Дерек уверен, что этим вечером мама всё же обнаружит его.

Дерек крадётся вдоль стены к дверям, когда кто-то прыгает сзади ему на спину. Он оборачивается через плечо и видит Леа, которая обвивает его своими конечностями, как осьминог. Кора, Эрика и Бойд окружают его. Леа смачно целует его в щеку, точнее получается в подбородок, потому что она ничего не видит под простыней, а затем кусает его.

\- Я вообще думала, что ты, неудачник, наказан.

\- Я тут инкогнито,- Дерек хватает Леа за бёдра, устраивая её поудобнее.

\- У тебя идиотский костюм,- говорит Кора.

Дерек осматривает её с ног до головы. Она одета в идеальный костюм Чудо-женщины.

\- Ну да, а твой костюм… тоже идиотский,- ничего лучше не придумывает он, и Кора закатывает глаза, словно быть его сестрой – страшная каторга.

\- Я выгляжу потрясающе,- констатирует Кора.- Ты бы видел Алисию. Она в костюме Супердевушки и выглядит нереально горячо.

\- К сожалению,- добавляет Бойд.

Эрика щиплет его за руку. Она одета в костюм [Принцессы Ши-Ра](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B5%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B0_%D0%A8%D0%B8-%D0%A0%D0%B0), её светлые локоны мягко ниспадают, удерживаемые золотой тиарой. Бойд одет в костюм [Хи-Мэна](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B8-%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%BD_%D0%B8_%D0%B2%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8B_%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B9_\(1983%E2%80%941985\)).

\- Бойд, твой сестре пятнадцать. И она красотка. Успокойся ради бога!

\- Не хочу говорить об этом.

Дерек смеётся.

\- Я тебя прекрасно понимаю, мужик. У самого две сестры.

\- Оу, Дерек, ты считаешь меня красоткой?- спрашивает Кора.

\- Я считаю тебя занозой в моей заднице.

\- Кстати, мама с папой на заднем дворе,- сообщает она ему.- Сидят у костра с остальными альфами.

\- Окей, буду держаться от заднего двора подальше.

\- Пошли с нами играть в «Карты против человечества»!- произносит Эрика, хватая его за руку.

\- Да! Вези меня, мой раб!- Леа шлёпает его по лицу, пока Эрика тащит его в сторону лестницы в подвал.

Дэнни и Итан, Алисия, Лиам и его девушка Хейден, Мейсон и парочка бет подросткового возраста из других стай собрались в подвале, заняв все стулья, диван и кресла-мешки. И, конечно же, потому что сегодня у Дерека удачный вечер, Дженнифер тоже здесь.

\- Я могу притвориться твоей девушкой,- шепчет ему на ухо Леа едва слышно. Она крепче обхватывает руками его шею.- Только никаких поцелуев.

\- Всё в порядке,- шепчет в ответ Дерек, слегка её подкинув.- Но спасибо за предложение.

\- Я прикрою твою спину,- говорит она,- в буквальном смысле.

\- Избитая шутка,- смеётся Дерек. Он поворачивается, чтобы она могла опуститься на диван. Затем он стягивает простыню и садится рядом с ней. Дженнифер тут же пытается встретиться с ним взглядом. Он как можно дольше избегает смотреть в её сторону, но как только это происходит, она улыбается и машет ему. Он кивает, радуясь, что сидит между Леа и Корой. По крайней мере, этим вечером он под защитой ниндзя, Чудо-Женщины, Супердевушки и Ши-Ра.

Дерек ненавидит эту игру. Она тупая. Он не видит в ней ничего смешного, хотя все вокруг валяются от смеха. Возможно, всё дело в его настроении. Он до сих пор боится встретить родителей, Дженнифер пытается простроиться к нему поближе, а Стайлз пропал. Он пришёл на эту идиотскую вечеринку ради Стайлза, а тот его попросту кинул.

\- Дерек, ты ни разу не улыбнулся за вечер,- говорит Дженнифер, когда они делают перерыв, чтобы пара бет выбралась за закусками и напитками для всей компании.- Тебе нужно расслабиться и повеселиться.

\- У меня нет настроения,- ворчливо отвечает Дерек.

Кора кладёт ему голову на плечо.

\- Ты всегда не в настроении. Самый мрачный человек на всей планете.

\- Что ж,- говорит Дженнифер, кокетливо улыбаясь Дереку.- Мне просто нужно подобрать ключик к твоей улыбке.

Дерек не отвечает. Он думает, что единственный человек, который мог бы заставить его улыбнуться сегодня, бросил его.

Когда Эрика возвращается в подвал, за ней следом идёт Стайлз, и Дерек сразу же оживляется. Пока не замечает, что Стайлз активно болтает не только с Эрикой, но и с Бреттом. Его настроение тут же опускается от ворчливого до уровня отвратительного. Бретт смотрит на Стайлзом тем самым взглядом, которым он награждает всех, с кем хочет замутить.

Стайлз подходит к компании и, заметив Дерека, широко улыбается.

\- Эй! Я искал тебя целую вечность! Ты исчез. Я же сказал тебе, что вернусь.

\- Мы его похитили,- отвечает Леа, беря Дерека под руку.

\- Боже мой, это же дьяволица!- восклицает Стайлз.

\- Я ниндзя,- отвечает Леа.

\- Дьявольская ниндзя,- смеясь, говорит Стайлз.

Леа пододвигается и хлопает по освободившемуся месту рядом с Дереком.

\- Иди к нам, уродец.

\- Я не уродец!- Стайлз запинается о ноги Лиама и Мэйсона по пути к дивану.- Дэнни, как вы можете быть родственниками? Она же злодейка.

\- А я считаю её уморительной,- отвечает Дэнни.- И по поводу тебя она права.

\- И ты, Брут?- Стайлз бесцеремонно падает на диван, каким-то образом приземлившись наполовину на Дерека. Дерек раздражённо пыхтит напоказ, что, вообще-то, оказывается плохой идеей. Стайлз так близко, что Дерека оглушает его запахом. Дереку изо всех сил приходится концентрировать свой взгляд за затылке Стайлза, чтобы не устроить сцену перед всем честным народом, ведь вряд ли это хорошая идея - начать покрывать Стайлза своим запахом на глазах у всех.

Эрика представляет Стайлза и Скотта, пришедших вместе с Кирой, как двух «глупых людишек, которые едва не погибли из-за Айзека». Никто не поправляет её слова.

Стайлз с энтузиазмом участвует в игре, и настроение Дерека значительно улучшается. Он забывает о присутствии Дженнифер, а Бретт сидит на другом конце комнаты, и Стайлз с ним не общается. Хоть игра и идиотская, Дерек понимает, что хорошо проводит время.

\- Ты улыбаешься,- какое-то время спустя произносит Дженнифер.- Так намного лучше. Видишь? Я же сказала, что смогу заставить тебя улыбнуться.

Дерек не успевает ещё придумать ответ на эту чрезвычайно неловкую реплику, как Стайлз хлопает его по груди.

\- Ты? Не улыбаешься? Я в шоке. Видишь? Это моё шокированное лицо.

\- Заткнись,- бормочет Дерек.

\- Ты чего такой ворчливый? Ты не должен так себя вести. Это отпадная вечеринка.

\- Спасибо,- широко улыбаясь, отвечает Эрика.

Когда игра возобновляется, Стайлз наклоняется ближе и спрашивает:

\- Всё в порядке? Твои родители тебя не обнаружили, нет?

Дерек качает головой.

\- Нет. Просто. Ненавижу эту игру.

Стайлз пожимает плечами и бросает свои карты.

\- Тогда пошли. Не особо интересная игра.

Он поднимается и выжидающе смотрит на Дерека. Дерек чувствует, как у него начинают гореть уши, потому что все замирают и смотрят на них.

\- Вы куда?- спрашивает Эрика.

\- Дерек проголодался. Хочет печенья. Этот парень – нереальный сладкоежка,- говорит Стайлз, перелезая через Леа, Эрику и Бойда, чтобы вылезти из их тесного круга. Дерек следует за ним, специально стараясь не смотреть на Дженнифер. Остальные быстро возвращаются к игре, пока Дерек бежит по ступенькам позади Стайлза.

Стайлз ведёт их к столику со сладостями, и хотя Дереку совсем не хочется сладкого, он всё равно наполняет тарелку едой, и затем они идут на крыльцо. Он кивает паре знакомых, пока они болтают на ходу со Стайлзом, и вдруг понимает, что забыл про свой костюм.

\- Моя простыня осталась в подвале,- стонет он, направляясь к подвесным качелям на крыльце.

\- Можем разделить на двоих мою,- отвечает Стайлз.- Двухголовый призрак. Призрак сиамских близнецов!

Дерек закатывает глаза, хотя от мысли разделить одну простыню на двоих по всему его телу пробегает жар. Стайлз же с абсолютно серьёзным видом приподнимает простыню. Дерек качает головой. Он знает, что если окажется под одной простыней со Стайлзом, то вся его сила воли испарится, и он наделает глупостей.

Стайлз болтает о плюсах и минусах шоколадного и ванильного печенья, когда к ним подходит высокая фигура. Дерек жалеет, что не спрятался под простыней, пока зелёный свет фонариков на крыльце не освещает черты лица подошедшего к ним человека.

Дерек спрыгивает с качелей и обхватывает девушку руками.

\- Лора!- Лора тихо рычит, обнимая его в ответ. Он трётся лицом о её волосы и шею, пока она нежно кусает его за плечо. Когда он отстраняется, то широко ей улыбается.- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Не могла пропустить вечеринку.

За его спиной раздаётся голос:

\- Это, бесспорно, самое странное приветствие родственников, которое я когда-либо видел. Не то что бы я видел много, но всё же. Вы явные победители.

Лора обнимает Дерека за талию и прислоняется виском к его волосам (она на пару сантиметров выше его), изучая Стайлза.- Так ты тот самый Стайлз. Человек, совавший нос не в свои дела.

Стайлз прищуривается.

\- Ты успела поговорить с дядей.

Лора смеётся.

\- Ну да, это его слова. Я Лора,- Стайлз кивает, и они обмениваются любезностями. Дерек счастлив в этот момент. Лора здесь, Стайлз здесь, это прекрасный вечер.

Стайлз двигается, и Дерек садится между ним и Лорой на качелях. Лора отталкивается, заставляя их начать медленно раскачиваться в воздухе.

\- Я приехала домой на пару недель. Придётся ездить туда-сюда в колледж, но у меня занятия только во вторник и четверг, и по вечерам практика в лаборатории по понедельникам, так что я справлюсь.

\- Где ты учишься?- спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Сан-Франциско.

Стайлз присвистывает. Это почти в двух часах езды отсюда, и Дерек ей не завидует.

\- Но зачем?- спрашивает он.

\- Мама хочет, чтобы я была рядом, пока не разберёмся с аракоями. Она сказала, что будущая альфа должна принимать во всём участие. У нас будут собрания с другими альфами, а потом мы отправимся на поиски. Она должна встретиться с Крисом, чтобы обсудить организационные моменты.

\- Вы отправитесь за ними на охоту?- спрашивает Дерек.

\- Я думала, ты будешь завидовать. Мама говорила, что ты рьяно рвался помогать и драться,- по его телу невольно прокатывается дрожь.- Запал уже пропал?

\- Ты не представляешь, каково это,- говорит Дерек.- Я почти погиб. Дважды.

\- Я спас его в первый раз,- встревает Стайлз. Лора удивлённо на него смотрит.- Я треснул палкой по башке это птичье отродье.

\- Довольно глупый поступок для человека,- отвечает она. Стайлз обиженно фыркает, но прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, Лора произносит,- но я ценю, что ты спас моего брата. Я бы не хотела его терять.

\- Я тоже,- говорит Стайлз, и Дерек краснеет. Лора смотрит на него, и он понимает, что это не прошло незамеченным. Она ничего не говорит, лишь сжимает его руку исподтишка.

Спустя пару минут Лора предлагает вернуться внутрь и потанцевать, но удерживает Дерека, пока Стайлз радостно соглашается, заявив, тем не менее, что ему хочется ещё сладкого. Дерек думает, что ему уже достаточно, но Стайлз лишь высовывает язык и практически прыжками несётся в дом.

\- Он симпатичный,- тихо говорит Лора.- И кажется милым.

\- Только не ты.

\- Не слушай маму, дядю Питера или кого-то ещё. К тому же он теперь знает о нас.

\- Он спас меня сегодня от Дженнифер.

\- Тогда ты точно не должен его отпускать,- ухмыляется Лора.

\- Только не говори Коре.

\- Я и не собиралась.

Когда они заходят в дом, Дерек тут же видит Стайлза. Он в центре танцпола, простыня скрывает его голову, и танцует он как полный кретин. Дерек одновременно умилён и смущён. Стайлз замечает его и начинает яростно махать, словно Дерек мог его не заметить в этой маленькой комнате.

Дерек про себя смеётся, а затем Стайлз поднимает в воздухе простыню, за которой он, видимо, сходил в подвал, и Дерек думает, «похоже, я правда, влюбился в этого невозможного идиота».

От веса этой мысли, от признания и принятия своих чувств у Дерека начинает кружиться голова. Он медленно идёт по танцполу, набитому оборотнями и другими сверхъестественными существами, комнату освещают лишь светящиеся зелёные, оранжевые и фиолетовые огоньки гирлянды. Дерек понимает, что никогда и ни к кому такого не испытывал. В этом нет никакого смысла, и Дерек пытается не вдаваться в размышления. Вместо этого он присоединяется к Стайлзу на танцполе.

\- Я принёс твою простыню!- перекрикивает музыку Стайлз. Он набрасывает её на голову Дереку, смеясь, и пытается помочь оборотню, повернуть её так, чтобы дырки в ткани оказались там, где его глаза. А затем они танцуют.

Они не касаются друг друга никоим образом. Стайлз воспринимает происходящее как большую шутку и скачет как идиот. Дерек не может удержаться и присоединяется к нему. В какой-то момент Стайлз убеждает Дерека станцевать «танец мумии», когда кто-то включает The Monster Mash, а затем он начинает пародировать «походку египтян».

Положа руку на сердце, Дерек давно так не веселился. Он смеётся и веселится, его абсолютно не волнует, как они выглядят, когда танцуют. Через пару песен Стайлз сбрасывает простыню, открывая своё покрасневшее лицо. Его волосы намокли от пота и торчат во все стороны, и Дерек думает: «да, я определённо точно влюбился».

Их танцевальная идиллия грубо прерывается, когда на танцполе появляется Дженнифер и парочка других оборотней из её стаи. Дерек пытается игнорировать её и фокусируется на Стайлзе, но она танцует слишком близко к нему, улыбается и машет. Дерек кивает, но делает шаг ближе к Стайлзу и поворачивается к ней спиной, надеясь, что она поймёт намёк. Она не понимает. Она танцует прямо за его спиной, так близко, что он чувствует приторный запах её цветочных духов.

А затем, что ещё хуже, на танцполе появляется Бретт с Лиамом и Мэйсоном. Бретт танцует, подбираясь всё ближе к Стайлзу, пока не оказывается прямо рядом с ним. Он наклоняется к уху Стайлза и что-то шепчет, заставляя того расхохотаться.

У Дерека тут же вылезают когти и клыки, поэтому он пытается прорваться сквозь толпу на улицу. Он бормочет про себя мантру – альфа, бета, омега – а затем закрывает лицо простынёй, чтобы как-то спрятать свои зубы и глаза.

Он раздерёт Бретту его самодовольное лицо до конца вечера, если не уйдёт отсюда. Дерек думает, что, в самом деле, уже достаточно испытывал свою удачу. Он уже прошёл половину двора, когда слышит позади голос Стайлза. Дерек не останавливается, продолжая идти вперёд. Он всё ещё не смог обратиться обратно, и преследующий его в вечернем воздухе запах Стайлза заставляет его невольно тихо заскулить.

\- Эй,- Стайлз, наконец, догоняет его и хватает Дерека за руку. Дерек отказывается обернуться, пусть даже простыня и скрывает его лицо, поэтому Стайлз обходит его, преграждая путь. Его лицо искажается от изумления, когда он видит ярко-голубые глаза Дерека, горящие сквозь прорезанные в простыне дыры.

\- Ого.

Дерек опускает взгляд вниз, ему стыдно, он злится и раздражён, и не может понять почему это с ним происходит. Затем, к его удивлению, Стайлз хватает простыню и стягивает её с него. Дерек отказывает на него смотреть. Стайлз протягивает руку, его пальцы зависают в миллиметре от рта Дерека, из которого торчат клыки. Он опускает руку и вместо этого сжимает пальцы Дерека, на кончиках которых появились чёрные когти. Стайлз подносит руку Дерека ближе к лицу, а затем осторожно проводит кончиком пальца по основанию когтя, а потом по его острому кончику. От этого нежного прикосновения Дерека охватывает дрожь, и он чувствует, как вся кровь в его теле бросается к паху. Он и не думал, что чьё-то прикосновения к когтям может быть самым эротичным моментом за всю его жизнь.

\- Это так круто,- шепчет Стайлз. Он поднимает глаза, и Дерек нерешительно позволяет их взглядам пересечься. Стайлз задумчиво запрокидывает голову.- Цвет твоих глаз просто потрясающий. Они даже кажутся ненастоящими.

То, что он стоит рядом со Стайлзом и тот всё ещё сжимает его руку, значительно его успокаивает. Он моргает, и обычный цвет его глаз возвращается. Глаза Стайлза округляются, а затем он, открыв рот, наблюдает, как втягиваются клыки и когти Дерека. Он внимательно смотрит на руки Дерка, пока его ногти не становятся нормальной длины. Он отпускает руку Дерека, но не отступает от него.

\- Это обалденно,- восклицает он.- Я думал, ты, ну не знаю, будешь более мохнатым.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Это было только частичное обращение.

\- Круто. Жду не дождусь увидеть полное,- Стайлз расплывается в улыбке, а потом резко становится серьёзным.- Ты в порядке? Ты вылетел из комнаты как ошпаренный,- Дерек не может сказать ему, что хотел снять с Бретта скальп.- Это из-за той девушки, да? Которая сидела рядом в подвале?

Дерек шокирован. Стайлз оказывается намного наблюдательнее, чем он считал.

\- Да,- говорит Дерек. По крайней мере, это отчасти правда.- Она жутко по мне сохнет. А я… нет.

\- Очевидно,- Стайлз оглядывается на дом и засовывает руки в карманы.- Если ты уходишь, то и я тоже. Если ты, конечно, не собираешься бежать до своего дома, хотя, полагаю, для тебя это раз плюнуть.

Дерек совсем забыл, что приехал вместе со Стайлзом. Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, когда сердце едва не выпрыгивает у него из груди.

\- Дерек Самуэль Хейл!- раздаётся за его спиной громкий голос отца. Стайлз таращит глаза и выглядит до смерти перепуганным. Дерек его не винит. Он сам в абсолютном ужасе. Он не понимает, почему удивлён, ведь он весь вечер ждал, когда родители его обнаружат.

Дерек медленно оборачивается. Его отец стоит, скрестив руки на своей огромной груди, на лице смесь разочарования и гнева.

\- Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? Ты наказан!- Дерек не отвечает. Ему нечего сказать. Его отец смотрит на Стайлза.- И ты тоже?

Стайлз молчит, но Дерек краем глаза видит, как тот кивает.

\- Ты до конца этого года успеешь довести свою мать до инфаркта,- говорит отец, устало потирая глаза.- Иди домой, Дерек. Поговорим завтра. Твоя мама сейчас выпила и хорошо проводит время. Ей не нужно тратить свои нервы на это сегодня.

Что ж, его отец прекрасно умеет заставить Дерека почувствовать себя самым ничтожным созданием на свете. Потому что Дерек чувствует себя худшим сыном на планете. И это правда. Самый худший сын во всей вселенной.

Отец бросает на него ещё один разочарованный взгляд, а затем возвращается в дом. Дерек молчит и быстро идёт в сторону дороги. На его плечах груз вины размером с целый штат Калифорния, и ему стыдно, что Стайлз стал свидетелем этой сцены.

\- Прости меня,- произносит пару минут спустя Стайлз.- Это всё моя вина. Я убедил тебя прийти на вечеринку. Я пойму, если ты меня возненавидишь.

Дерек смотрит на него, глубоко вдыхая, и понимает, что Стайлз говорит искренне. Он правда чувствует себя ужасно.

\- Всё хорошо,- говорит Дерек,- я не жалею, что пришёл. Это была самая весёлая вечеринка на Хэллоуин в моей жизни.

Стайлз удивлённо на него смотрит, расплываясь в улыбке.

\- Правда?- Дерек кивает, он действительно так считает. Его мама наверняка больше никогда ему ничего не доверит, и его посадят под домашний арест до выпуска из колледжа, но когда он смотрит на краснеющие щёки Стайлза и чувствует исходящий от него запах радости, то понимает, что всё было не зря.

\- - -

Ожидаемо, мама Дерека в ярости из-за его появления на вечеринке, но она говорит ему, что, возможно, запрещать ему приходить было довольно жестоко.

Раз она не испепеляет его взглядом своих красных глаз и не угрожает домашним арестом до выпускного, он считает это победой. А лишнюю неделю он потерпит.

Радостным событием его недели становятся два вечера с бабушкой. В первый же из них она предлагает ему пригласить кого-то из стаи.

\- Только не говори своей маме,- произносит она, заговорчески улыбаясь.

Так что он приглашает Бойда, Эрику, Айзека и Джексона на вечер с пиццей и кино. Бабушка даже печёт печенье. Когда они все возбуждённо вбегают на кухню, она рычит и её глаза сверкают голубым.

\- Хватит вести себя как стая голодных волков.

\- Но мы же действительно голодные волки,- отвечает Айзек, а бабушка поднимает руку и шлёпает его по затылку, хоть Айзек и выше её на голову.- Прости, бабушка Ирма.

\- Это же из готового теста, бабушка,- говорит Джексон, морща нос при виде уже заранее нарезанного порционно печенья с шоколадной крошкой.

\- Как насчёт тогда притащить сюда свою задницу заранее и самому испечь домашнее печенье?- парирует она. Они начинают препираться, что, как давно уже понял Дерек, является их выражением любви друг к другу. Как и всегда они улыбаются, продолжая ругаться.

Дерек хватает печенье и засовывает целую штуку в рот. Оно слишком горячее, но он всё равно жуёт и проглатывает. Эрика закатывает глаза, дожидаясь, пока печенье остынет, а Бойд зато повторяет за Дереком.

Уже в конце этой недели Дерек снова приходит к бабушке. В этот раз она предлагает кое-что другое.

\- Почему ты не пригласишь Стайлза?

\- А?

Бабушка закатывает глаза.

\- Малыш, если ты в его обществе ведёшь себя точно так же, то ты ему никогда не понравишься.

\- Я… он мне не нравится.

Бабушка смотрит на него раздражённым взглядом.

\- Питер рассказал мне, что ты ходил с ним на вечеринку. Джексон говорил, что вы общаетесь за обедом и после тренировок почти каждый день.

\- Каким образом Джексона заботят мои дела?

\- Никаким. Меня заботит, что тебе нравится этот мальчик. Пригласи его, Дерек. Я до сих пор его не видела, а я хочу познакомиться. Мне не нравится, что я не в курсе. Сейчас мне приходится опираться на Джексона, Кору и Питера в качестве источников информации.

\- Не думаю, что мама одобрит.

\- Для этого и нужны бабушки.

Так что Дерек пишет Стайлзу и спрашивает его, не хочет ли он прийти поужинать с ним и его бабушкой, а потом зависнуть вместе. Стайлз отвечает почти сразу же: «Твоя бабушка страшная? У неё большие зубы?».

Дерек просто отвечает, чтобы он приезжал и отправляет ему адрес.

Когда Дерек слышит звук шин джипа Стайлза на дорожке из гравия, он поворачивается к бабушке и говорит:

\- Пожалуйста, не опозорь меня.

Она закатывает глаза.

\- Малыш, я вырастила кучу детей. Думаю, я смогу хоть один вечер провести, никого не опозорив,- затем она кладёт руку на плечо Дерека.- Расслабься. Если ты ему не нравишься, значит, он просто идиот.

Бабушка стоит рядом с Дереком, когда он открывает дверь. Стайлз опускает голову, так как его взгляд тут же прикован к бабушке, а она больше чем на голову ниже их обоих.

\- Вау, я совсем другого ожидал от бабушки Дерека.

\- А что ты представлял? Супермодель? Рычащего волка? Я ни то, и ни другое, хотя раньше я считалась красоткой. А для рычания я слишком стара. От обращений у меня кости болят.

Стайлз расплывается в улыбке.

\- Да, я представлял: «О, какие у тебя большие глаза! А какие большие зубы!».

Бабушка разочарованно хмурится, и улыбка медленно сползает с лица Стайлза.

\- Красная шапочка? Серьёзно? Лучше ты ничего придумать не мог?

\- Для меня это всё ещё в новинку, понимаете?- говорит Стайлз.- Так что прошу прощения? Вы потрясающая и весьма пугающая?

Бабушка закатывает глаза.

\- Тащи свою симпатичную задницу сюда, пока я не передумала,- Дерек закрывает лицо рукой. Как же, конечно, не опозорит она его. Бабушка поворачивается и идёт в сторону кухню.- Мы будем есть лазанью. Если ты не против.

\- Не оленя? Даже не кролика?- шутит Стайлз.

\- Дерек, сделай с ним что-нибудь.

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза.

\- Она тебя убьёт. Или я сам это сделаю.

Стайлз смеётся и наклоняется к Дереку ближе, шепча.

\- Чувак, твоя бабушка назвала меня симпатичным. Или мою задницу. Я не уверен.

\- Оборотни всё слышат,- произносит бабушка на кухне.

Стайлз подскакивает так, словно бабушка выпрыгнула из-за шкафа и напугала его. Он в ужасе смотрит на её спину за кухонной дверью, где она довольно хохочет. Дерек тоже не может удержаться от смеха. Наблюдать, как бабушка дразнит Стайлза, оказывается невероятно увлекательно.

Дерек уговаривает бабушку позволить им поужинать на диване перед телевизором. Ему всё равно, что им придётся смотреть с ней её дурацкие телевикторины. Последнее, чего он хочет, это ужин, полный неловкостей, на котором бабушка засыпает Стайлза вопросами, а потом наверняка заявляет, что он должен встречаться с её внуком или она вырвет ему кадык. Своими зубами.

Бабушка садится в своё кресло, так что Стайлз плюхается на диван рядом с Дереком. Он смотрит на тарелку Дерека, с которой лазанья едва ли не вываливается, когда как Стайлз положил себе всего два куска.

\- И ты всё это съешь?

\- Половину я принесу в жертву богине луны, ведь полнолуние совсем скоро.

Глаза Стайлза округляются, рот слегка приоткрывается. Дереку жутко хочется его поцеловать.

\- Правда?

\- Нет, идиот. Я голоден.

\- Это какое-то нереальное количество еды, Дерек,- говорит Стайлз, принимаясь за свою порцию лазаньи.

\- Оборотни много едят,- говорит бабушка, на её тарелке почти столько же еды, сколько на тарелке Дерека, по телевизору начинает играть музыка из заставки «Рискуй!».- Наш метаболизм намного быстрее человеческого.

\- Правда?- спрашивает Стайлз.- Это невероятно. Дерек мне ничего не рассказывает об оборотнях! Я пытался расспрашивать Айзека, а он только смеётся надо мной.

Бабушка цокает языком.

\- Айзек – хороший парень, но его укусили, и недавно. Он ничего не знает. Я могу тебе рассказать кое-что. Но после передачи. А теперь молчите, а то я всё пропущу.

Стайлз довольно улыбается Дереку, а тот закатывает глаза. Дереку не похвастать своими достижениями в «Рискуй!», разве только вопрос касается спорта или чего-то, что он мог слышать в школе. А Стайлз, Стайлз оказывается хорош. У него есть ответ больше чем на половину вопросов, он даже бабушку обгоняет, а она – самая умная из всех, кого он знает, после дяди Питера.

Во время первого рекламного перерыва бабушка поворачивается к Стайлзу.

\- Не плохо, человек.

\- Спасибо, волк?- растерянно отвечает Стайлз. Дерек ждёт неизбежного: нотации от бабушки, которая прищуривается, а затем смеётся.

\- Ты что-то с чем-то,- говорит она,- он мне нравится, Дерек. Не отпускай его.

Дерек краснеет, а Стайлз неловко ёрзает рядом с ним. Бабушка самодовольно улыбается, когда телевикторина возвращается после рекламы. Дереку от стыда хочется залезть под диванные подушки, спрятаться там и молча есть свою лазанью.

\- Приходи почаще,- говорит бабушка, когда передача заканчивается.- Все малыши плохи в этом. Бойд и Айзек ничего, но не сравнятся с тобой. Приятно, когда есть с кем посоревноваться.

\- Малыши?- весело восклицает Стайлз.- Вы зовёте их малышами?

Бабушка смотрит на него как на идиота.

\- Ну они же малыши.

Стайлз переводит взгляд на Дерека и открывает рот, но тот его обрывает.

\- Даже не думай об этом. Она моя бабушка. А я могу тебе лицо разбить.

\- Дерек!- гаркает бабушка.

\- Всё в порядке, миссис Хейл. Я знаю, что Дерек только лает, а не кусает,- Стайлз самодовольно улыбается, явно в восторге от своей шутки. Дерек пригвождает его суровым взглядом, что заставляет Стайлза улыбаться ещё шире.

\- Господи боже, ребёнок. Зови меня бабушка Ирма. Как все остальные.

\- Ладно,- кивает Стайлз.- Бабушка Ирма. Ужин был очень вкусный, кстати говоря. Лучшая лазанья в моей жизни.

Бабушка слегка поворачивает голову и принюхивается.

\- Что ж, по крайней мере, ты говоришь искренне и не пытаешься мне польстить.

\- Льстить я совсем не умею.

\- Почему-то я охотно в это верю,- бабушка поднимается.- А теперь тащи свой симпатичный зад на кухню и помоги Дереку помыть посуду.

\- Правда? У вас что ли нет посудомоечной машины?

\- У меня есть внуки и другие дети в стае. Лучшие посудомойки в мире.

Пока Дерек моет посуду, а Стайлз её вытирает, он заваливает бабушку вопросами. Бабушка рассказывает ему основные вещи, например, главные правила поведения в стае и что значит быть оборотнем. Сколько бы вопросов Стайлз не задал, у него есть ещё в запасе. Но бабушка с ним терпелива. Похоже, он ей нравится.

Когда они заканчивают с посудой, бабушка говорит:

\- Пригласи Стайлза к вам. Обучи его основам сверхъестественного. Пусть он сидит с вами на твоих уроках с Питером. Он умён. Полезно иметь связи с людьми, не входящими в стаю. Они могут помочь с пеплом рябины, вербеной и всем остальным. Это может быть нам очень полезно,- она указывает на Стайлза,- ты же сын шерифа, да?

\- Ага. Он мой папа.

\- Ещё один достойный союзник. Всегда полезно иметь закон на своей стороне. У нас есть Пэрриш, но он только помощник. Он хороший, да и чертовский красавчик, но власти у него мало. Шериф будет прекрасным сторонником, и Талия мне говорила, что мама второго человека работает медсестрой в госпитале. Тоже полезная профессия.

\- Так что,- заговаривает Стайлз,- вы меня не ненавидите и не хотите разодрать мне глотку из-за того, что я узнал о вас? Ничего личного, просто ваш сын мечтает это со мной проделать, и он, скажем так, тот ещё засранец.

Дерек давится воздухом, но бабушка только ухмыляется.

\- О, я считаю тебя полным придурком и занозой в заднице, но что сделано, то сделано. Теперь надо извлечь из этого пользу. Думаю, ты можешь пригодится.

\- Видимо, мне стоит сказать спасибо,- растерянно говорит Стайлз.

\- Серьёзно. Я поговорю с Талией. Ты умён и любознателен. Тебе нравится исследовать. Дерек учится на историка стаи.

Стайлз удивлённо смотрит на Дерека, пока тот неловко переминается с ноги на ногу.

\- Правда? Это очень круто.

\- Ты так думаешь?

\- Чувак! Я обожаю исследовать. Иногда папе приходится в буквальном смысле оттаскивать меня от компьютера, потому что я падаю в чёрную дыру знаний. Я не знал, что ты умный. Думал, ты только хорош в лакроссе,- Дерек краснеет от корней волос до самых кончиков пальцев.

\- Он очень умный,- соглашается бабушка, и он понимает, что именно она делает. Бесцеремонная старая женщина.- Даже если бы он не был вторым ребёнком альфы, которого традиционно выбирают для роли историка, он всё равно был бы лучшим кандидатом. Он впитывает всё как губка. Другие тоже кое-чему учатся, но именно он будет помогать Лоре.

\- Так что, ты будешь мозгом стаи?- спрашивает Стайлз, морща лоб, словно пытаясь разложить в голове по полочкам все свои знания про оборотней.- Твоя работа – всё знать. И поэтому Питер был в курсе, что это за птицеподобное существо.

\- Всё так,- соглашается бабушка.- А теперь довольно этой ерунды. Идите и занимайтесь тем, чем вы занимаетесь, когда всякие старушки вас не донимают. Мне сегодня больше нечего смотреть. И Дерек настроил мне запись, так что я в следующий раз не пропущу ничего, когда меня не будет дома.

Стайлз ему улыбается.

\- Оу, это так мило. Лучше тебя, Дерек, нет никого.

\- Заткнись или я вышвырну тебя из дома,- огрызается Дерек.

\- Никуда ты меня не вышвырнешь. Я тебе нравлюсь,- отвечает Стайлз, а Дерек молчит. Он ведёт его вглубь дома к гостевой спальне, нарочно избегая встречаться взглядом с бабушкой.

В комнате нет ничего особенного: двуспальная кровать, рабочий стол, комод и телевизор. Внуки всегда зависали здесь, когда бывали у бабушки, и у Дерека множество воспоминаний, как он, Лора, Кора и Джексон делили между собой эту кровать. Обычно всё заканчивалось кровавыми разборками.

\- Чувак, у тебя великолепная бабушка,- говорит Стайлз, сбрасывая обувь и залезая на середину кровати, поджимает ноги под себя.

\- Прости за неё,- Дерек следует примеру Стайлза и стягивает кроссовки, оперевшись затем о спинку кровати.

\- Ты шутишь? Она бомбезная,- говорит ему Стайлз.- Я никогда не знал своих бабушку с дедушкой. А вы двое, кажется, близки. Я немного завидую.

Дерек улыбается.

\- Я люблю бабушку. Она мой самый близкий человек в мире.

\- Я понимаю почему.

\- Я немного успокоился,- признаётся Дерек,- боялся, что она тебя испугает.

\- Ну, она пугающая, как впрочем, и вся твоя семья, но вы с ней очень похожи. Сначала пугаете, а потом вы мягкие и замечательные, когда разглядишь это за вашими нахмуренными бровями и ворчливостью,- затем Стайлз внезапно поворачивается к двери и шепчет,- она же не слушает сейчас?

Дерек качает головой.

\- Для того, чтобы слушать, нужно фокусироваться, как и тебе пришлось бы. Мы просто слышим чётче и на более далёком расстоянии.

\- О. Ладно. Хорошо. Ей нельзя знать, что я её не боюсь. Не говори ей, ок?

Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Я ей не скажу.

\- Так, чем мы займёмся? Я ещё не хочу домой, только если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл, на что я вообще не обижусь. Мне надо написать ответы на вопросы по «Истории США», от которых я бегаю как от огня, и мне нужна причина продолжить это делать.

Дерек качает головой.

\- У меня тут нет игровой консоли. Обычно я читаю. Но у меня есть карты. Моя бабушка и бабушка Бойда превосходно играют в карты.

\- Чувак, правда? Она меня научит? Во что вы играете?

\- Обычно в бридж, но когда мы вдвоём, то в канасту.

\- Я никогда не играл! Научи меня.

\- Правда?- со скепсисом спрашивает Дерек. Стайлз кивает с энтузиазмом. Он действительно хочет остаться играть в карты с Дереком. Дерек думал, что они с Бойдом – единственные лузеры, которым нравится играть в карты.- Я думал, ты посчитаешь это скучным.

\- Ни разу! Мне не с кем было играть в карты в детстве. Никакой тебе крутейшей бабушки, карточного шулера, а папа слишком много был на работе, Скотту не нравилось в карты играть. А я бы хотел,- он хлопает в ладоши и устраивается удобнее.- Давай. Я готов.

Дерек хмыкает, поднимаясь с кровати и хватая со стола две стопки карт. По дороге он включает через Bluetooth стереосистему, чтобы запустить музыку со своего телефона. Когда Дерек возвращается к кровати, он пытается успокоить своё судорожно бьющееся сердце. Они со Стайлзом вдвоём в спальне за закрытой дверью. Но он даже не думает о сексе. Он думает о том, как запах Стайлза заполняет комнату, как он высовывает язык, когда пытается концентрироваться и как Дереку сильно хочется видеть это каждый день, и даже тогда ему будет мало Стайлза.

\- --

Лора приезжает домой из колледжа на следующие выходные. Они устраивают большой ужин, и вся стая собирается вместе. После того как все расходятся, Дерек, Лора и Кора садятся на деревянные качели у главного входа, Лора сидит между Дереком и Корой, которые обнимают её с обеих сторон. Их стая такая большая, что Дерек никогда не задумывался о том, что будет скучать, когда кто-то из них уедет, но сейчас Лора рядом, и ему страшно не хочется, чтобы она опять уезжала. Он обнимает обеих сестёр, водя пальцами по их рукам, распространяя своих запах, а они трутся лицами о его плечи.

\- Я так рада, что ты дома,- говорит Кора,- я так скучала.

\- Я рада быть дома. Вот бы повод только был более приятным,- отвечает Лора.

\- Чего мама от тебя хочет?- спрашивает Дерек.

\- Ну, раз они нашли второе тело в соседнем округе, то ей…

Дерек отстраняется и восклицает:

\- Они что?

Лора смотрит на него немигающим взглядом.

\- Мама тебе не говорила?

\- Нет!

\- Они всё от нас скрывают,- раздражённо добавляет Кора.

\- Они нашли ещё один труп, причина смерти та же. Где-то с неделю назад.

Дерек трёт рукой лицо.

\- Не могу поверить, что никто нам не сказал,- теперь слова отца в хэллоуиновский вечер о том, что его маме нужно поберечь нервы, приобретают новый смысл. Все её мысли тогда уже были заняты тем, что они нашли ещё одно тело.

\- Мама просто хочет вас защитить,- говорит Лора.- Не говорите ей, что я вам рассказала, она и так была в жутком в раздрае после того, что с тобой сделали аракои.

\- Было ужасно,- соглашается Кора.- Ты сам выглядел как труп.

\- Я в порядке!- восклицает Дерек.- Я не дитё малое, и я не умер. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы все перестали со мной обращаться так, словно я не могу за себя постоять! Меня не нужно защищать и скрывать, что происходит. Я справлюсь сам.

\- Дерек, не думаю…- заговаривает Лора, но Дерек резко поднимается, внезапно у него пропадает желание находиться в их компании.

\- Я пойду спать.

\- Дерек, постой. Всё не…

\- Мне всё равно,- сказав это, Дерек разворачивается и направляется в дом. Да, произошедшее ужасно его напугало, но он же выжил? Меньше всего ему хочется, чтобы мама обращалась с ним, как с ребёнком. Но он наказан, и от него всё скрывают, а теперь приехала Лора, и он вообще стал никому не нужен.

Он пытается почитать книгу, но он так зол и расстроен, что ещё долго просто смотрит на страницы невидящим взглядом.

\- - -

\- Хейл! Тащи сюда свой зад!- орёт Финсток посреди тренировки. Дерек вздыхает, направляясь к нему. Тренер хватает его за решетку шлема и притягивает к себе ближе.- Что за чертовщина творится? Что с тобой такое сегодня? Вынь уже голову из задницы. Ты не можешь поймать ни единой передачи.

У Дерека нет права злиться, потому что тренер прав. Дерек всю игру не в себе. Он до сих пор расстроен, что мама скрывала от него новость о трупе.

\- Простите, тренер.

\- Наша первая игра уже меньше чем через два месяца. Я не могу допустить, чтобы капитан моей команды обделался.

\- Я буду стараться, тренер. Сегодня неудачный день.

\- Пробеги пять кругов. Постарайся привести голову в порядок и забудь о своих неудачах. Я не потерплю оправданий, Хейл.

Пробежав пять кругов, он играет значительно лучше, но всё равно не достаточно хорошо. Но хотя бы тренер на него меньше кричит. Дерек не идёт в душ, быстро хватает вещи из раздевалки и сбегает, пока никто из стаи не успевает с ним заговорить. Когда Дерек направляется к своей машине, позади него раздаётся звук шагов.

\- Эй!- окликает его Стайлз.- Подожди,- Дерек не отвечает, пока Стайлз пытается его догнать.- Что случилось? Я видел, как тренер на тебя наехал и заставил мотать круги. На тебя совсем не похоже.

\- Всё в порядке.

\- Ну же, Дерек,- говорит Стайлз.- Поговори со мной. Не будь таким угрюмым, привыкшим страдать в одиночестве отшельником.

\- Они нашли ещё один труп.

Стайлз ошеломлённо и возбуждённо машет руками.

\- Что? Когда? Где?

\- На прошлой неделе.

\- Что?

И вот Дерек передаёт ему всё, что сказала ему Лора.

\- Они специально от меня скрывали. Словно я слабак какой-то.

\- Отстой.

\- Да уж,- когда они подходят к камаро, Дерек скрещивает руки на груди и прислоняется к её крылу.- Не надо было мне говорить маме, что меня это всё так испугало. Я сказал ей об этом, потому что воспоминания ещё были слишком свежи, понимаешь? Но сейчас я не боюсь! Я же не трус.

\- Я знаю, что ты не трус,- серьёзно отвечает Стайлз.- Я видел, как ты дрался. Ты сделал это не раздумывая. Не колеблясь. Ты заслонил меня собой, когда эта тварь собиралась на меня напасть. Ты бесстрашный, Дерек.

Дерек пинает ногой камешек.

\- Мама так не считает.

\- Все родители одинаково думают,- говорит Стайлз,- это словно одна из заповедей пособия «Как быть родителем». Они всегда считают нас беспомощными комочками, которых нужно защищать. Нам вдвойне повезло: мой отец – шериф, а твои – альфы стаи.

Дерек кивает, но продолжает сверлить взглядом разбитый асфальт. К его удивлению Стайлз не нарушает тишину. Спустя ещё пару минут грустных мыслей Дерек произносит:

\- Спасибо.

\- За что? Я ничего не делал.

\- Что выслушал.

\- - -

В пятницу вечером Стайлз приходит на своё первое неофициальное занятие. Родители и Лора заняты чем-то секретным и важным, так что Дерек остаётся дома с дядей Питером. Когда Стайлз приходит, Дерек направляется в сторону библиотеки, но Стайлз отвлекается.

\- Стайлз!

Стайлз его игнорирует. Он проходит в гостиную, бродит по ней, разглядывая фото в рамках, стоящие на полках. Дерек вздыхает и идёт следом. В фотографиях нет ничего интересного по мнению Дерека. В основном это снимки из их с сёстрами детства, несколько фото стаи и пара старых карточек из тех времён, когда родители только поженились.

\- Пошли, нас ждёт Питер.

\- У тебя были такие большие уши!- восклицает Стайлз, указывая на фотографию, на которой Дереку около девяти или десяти лет.- Я тебя тогда совсем не помню.

\- Мы ходили в разные начальную и среднюю школы,- объясняет ему Дерек.- И не такие уж большие у меня были уши.

Стайлз смотрит на него, хохоча.

\- Абсолютно точно были. Тебя они смущают? Твои уши?

\- Нет,- рявкает Дерек.

\- Смущают!- Стайлз тянет руку и нежно щёлкает Дерека по уху.- Теперь они совсем не такие большие. Думаю, просто твоя голова выросла.

\- Разве тебя никто не учил, что не стоит щёлкать оборотня по уху?- раздражённо произносит Дерек.- Особенно в его логове?

\- Логове?- радостно вскрикивает Стайлз.- Боже мой. Это дом, Дерек. Не пещера в лесу.

\- Дом оборотня – это его логово.

\- Так странно.

\- Ничего не странно,- ворчит Дерек.

\- Если вы закончили со своим чем бы это ни было,- перебивает их Питер. Дерек и Стайлз оба изумлённо оборачиваются. Питер указывает на них обоих своим указательным пальцем.- Не будете ли так любезны присоединиться ко мне в библиотеке? Мы собрались для исследований, не для флирта.

Стайлз давится воздухом, а Дерек спешно отвечает:

\- Мы не…

\- Это не…

\- Мне плевать!- Питер вскидывает руки.- Я не люблю тратить своё время. Это меня злит,- рычит он, сверкая голубыми глазами и драматично демонстрируя выросшие клыки. Затем он уходит. Дерек неверяще качает головой. Хуже дяди Питера нет никого.

\- Пошли,- говорит Дерек, направляясь к библиотеке.- Он действительно разозлится, если мы заставим его ждать ещё дольше.

\- Думаю, его злит даже солнце в небе,- бормочет Стайлз, и Дерек фыркает.

Когда они заходят в библиотеку, Стайлз изумлённо оглядывается.

\- Вау, вот это да. Тут книг больше, чем в настоящей библиотеке. Сколько у вас денег?

\- У тебя столько никогда не будет,- отвечает Питер.

\- Дядя Питер!- восклицает Дерек.

Питер закатывает глаза.

\- У нас много книг. Талия – главная альфа нашего округа, поэтому мы несём ответственность за всё, что происходит. Эти книги необходимы, когда случается что-то сверхъестественное. Поэтому у нас такая большая библиотека.

\- Мне не нужно объяснять, зачем нужна библиотека. Я просто отметил, потому что у большинства людей нет библиотеки,- говорит Стайлз,- но вы явно не входите в большинство.

\- Уж надеюсь,- фыркает Питер.

Дерек выдёргивает стул из-за стола и садится. Библиотека – это длинная вытянутая комната с полками под потолок, которые заполнены книгами. Большинство книг –старинные тома с вытертыми кожаными обложками, которые передавались многими поколениями оборотней, и некоторые написаны даже не на английском языке. На полках можно найти и более новые книги, рядом с дневниками, написанными вручную, и папками-скоросшивателями, полными распечатанных и скрупулёзно подобранных материалов, напоминающих, скорее, памятные альбомы. По крайней мере, две полки заняты переписанными и скопированными материалами Криса Арджента из библиотеки охотников. Два длинных стола со стульями стоят в центре комнаты, в дальнем углу стоит рабочий стол, на котором расположился как стационарный компьютер, так и ноутбук.

Стайлз садится рядом с Дереком и потирает руки.

\- Отлично. Что мы будем делать? Учи меня, о великий учитель-оборотень.

Дерек трёт рукой лицо. Несмотря на то, что он чувствует исходящий от Питера запах любопытства, вступающий в контраст с мрачным выражением его лица, Дерек почти уверен: Питер убьёт Стайлза в первые же полчаса.

\- - -

Удивительно, но Питер не убивает Стайлза. Когда дядя продолжает рассказывать о способах избавиться от обитающих в воде существ, Стайлз преображается. Конечно, он постоянно шевелится, дёргает то ногой, то рукой, ёрзает на стуле, а колпачок ручки зажат между его гиперактивными челюстями. Дерек постоянно отвлекается, чтобы просто посмотреть на него. Он слишком долго пялится на то, как Стайлз кружит языком вокруг несчастной ручки, и его останавливает только вопрос Питера, на который Дерек абсолютно не знает ответ (он на сто процентов уверен, что дядя знал, чем он занимался, и специально задал ему этот вопрос).

Стайлз делает тонну записей. Дерек никогда ничего не записывает. На мгновение он паникует, когда думает, что ему, наверное, тоже следовало бы это делать, но потом осознаёт, что всё знает и так. Он так много времени проводит в этой библиотеке с Питером, что она стала ему даже роднее собственной спальни.

Потому что Дерек станет историком стаи – это его обязанность знать как можно больше. Он изучал фольклор, мифы и тактику с самого детства. Он был совсем маленьким, когда Питер привёл его в библиотеку и начал рассказывать истории о гарпиях, лесном народе и других существах, умеющих менять свою форму. Джексон часто приходил с Питером, и они оба сидели и слушали истории Питера. Иногда они устраивали викторины в стиле «Рискуй!», которыми Питер проверял их знания. И пусть у Джексона не было официальной должности в стае как у Дерека или Лоры, он всё же был сыном Питера. Он знает почти столько же, сколько и Дерек, но с тех пор, как Джексон перешёл в подростковый период, он всё меньше времени проводил за учёбой и исследованиями, а всё больше увлекался Лидией и лакроссом. Джексон всегда говорит, как хорошо быть лишь помощником Дерека, и потом уходит на свидание, а Дерек остаётся в библиотеке, окружённый книгами.

Но Дереку это нравится. Он любит учиться и узнавать новое. Дядя Питер – самый умный из всех, кого он знает, и Дерека переполняет гордость, когда он или бабушка хвалят его за то, каким умным он стал и как далеко продвинулся в учёбе. Бабушка всегда говорит:

\- Это семейное. Моя сестра была историком стаи, когда твой дедушка был альфой, а моя мама была историком стаи до неё. Тебе это досталось по наследству.

Естественно, иногда Дерека бесит тратить своё свободное время на изучения травяных снадобий или важных битв стаи с другими сверхъестественными существами. В такие дни он бы с большим удовольствием поиграл с Бойдом в баскетбол или сходил бы на свидание, но в большинстве случаев Дереку не составляет труда сфокусироваться на своих занятиях.

Поэтому он очень удивлён, что Стайлз внимательно слушает рассказы Питера о русалках, шелки и даже водяных драконах. И вопросы Стайлз задаёт по существу без своей обычный пустой болтовни. Дерек видит Стайлза в новом свете, и эта его сторона оказывается невероятно привлекательной.

Питер замолкает и смотрит на свои дорогие часы.

\- Давайте сделаем перерыв. Мне нужно выпить скотча. Вам что-нибудь нужно?

Стайлз смотрит на Питера, широко распахнув глаза.

\- Нам можно выпить?

\- Конечно, нет,- Питер смотрит на Стайлза как на круглого идиота.- Я вообще-то имел в виду газировку.

\- О, да. Газировка тоже круто. Ведь очевидно, что я не пью. Никогда.

Питер закатывает глаза, а затем выходит из комнаты.

Стайлз с огромным энтузиазмом поворачивается к Дереку.

\- Чувак, вся эта сверхъестественная чертовня невероятно увлекательна! Как же круто, что ты можешь изучать её каждый день! И станешь экспертом! У тебя будет ну буквально докторская степень по сверхъестественному фольклору.

Дерек краснеет вплоть до самой линии роста волос.

\- Спасибо,- оторопело бормочет он.

Дерек поднимается, потягиваясь и разминаясь, пока Стайлз болтает о различиях в стратегиях атаки русалок и шелки. Дерек проходится по периметру комнаты, и его внимание притягивает лежащая на компьютерном столе книга и рядом с ней блокнот. Любопытство его захватывает, и он читает заглавие. «Крылатые хищники Северной Америки». Он быстро открывает книгу, пробегает глазами по содержанию и находит нужную страницу. Тут же его взгляд приковывает слово «Аракой».

\- Если в русалках больше от рыбы, чем от человека, то они…

\- Эй, подойди сюда,- перебивает его Дерек. Стул со скрипом отодвигается от стола, а затем быстрые шаги Стайлза проносятся по комнате, пока Дерек начинает читать.

«Аракои – хищники, которые охотятся за перевёртышами, когда наступает репродуктивный период их жизни. Каждые пятьдесят – шестьдесят лет аракои откладывают яйца. Взрослые аракои охотятся за перевёртышами любого рода ради их крови, которой они кормят своё потомство после вылупления. Они так же кормят своих детёнышей человеческой кровью, особенно во время фазы роста, и некоторые так же скармливают им человеческие сердца. Аракои предпочитают охотится на молодых перевёртышей из-за их неопытности и питательности их крови. Когда аракой выбирает перевёртыша, он не остановится, пока не поймает его. Многие аракои устраивают из этого состязание».

Дерек чувствует, как вся кровь отливает от его лица. У стоящего рядом Стайлза начинает бешено биться сердце.

\- Боже мой,- шепчет Стайлз.- Неужели это значит то, что я думаю?

Позади них открывается дверь.

\- Что вы делаете?- спрашивает Питер.

Дерек молча поворачивается не в силах что-либо сказать. Он указывает на книгу, и обычно беспристрастное выражение лица Питера предаёт его, выдавая скрываемые эмоции.

\- Ты не должен был узнать эту информацию подобным образом.

Дерек сжимает кулаки.

\- Значит, это правда? Эта тварь будет охотиться за мной, пока не убьёт, а затем напоит моей кровью своих детёнышей, а, может, даже сердце моё скормит?!- в его голосе появляются истерические нотки, и Стайлз подходит к нему на шаг ближе, касаясь его руки своей.

\- Твоя мама не хотела, чтобы ты знал,- объясняет Питер,- пока.

Дерек борется с приступом паники и гнева, от этой странной смеси эмоций у него кружится голова.

\- Думаю, вам нужно поговорить с Талией,- говорит Питер,- вам обоим.

\- И мне?- восклицает Стайлз.

Питер кивает.

\- И тебе тоже,- затем он протягивает им две банки,- как насчёт газировки?

Питер пишет SMS маме Дерека, так что пока Дерек и Стайлз сидят за столом в библиотеке и ждут. Дерек молчит, а Стайлз переключает свою нервную болтовню на Питера, расспрашивая его всё подряд о водяных драконах, даже включая такие детали как питание и размножение. Дерек понимает, что дела с аракоями плохи, потому что Питер отвечает на все дурацкие вопросы Стайлза.

Двадцать минут спустя в библиотеку заходят его родители и Лора, а за ними следом Кора и шериф Стилински.

\- Папа?- вскрикивает Стайлз.

\- Я позвонила твоему отцу, потому что считаю, он тоже должен это выслушать,- объясняет мама, начиная ходить туда-сюда по комнате. Папа подходит к ней и кладёт руку на плечо, останавливая, а затем шепчет что-то на ухо. Она кивает и ощутимо расслабляется. Потом папа быстро её целует.

Шериф встаёт позади Стайлза и кладёт руку ему на плечо, Кора и Лора вдвоём устраиваются в огромном мягком кресле в углу, в котором Дерек любит читать, а Питер занимает оставшееся свободным кресло рядом и потягивает виски. Папа опирается о шкаф, не сводя глаз с мамы. Воцарившаяся атмосфера очень напоминает тот вечер, когда Стайлз всё узнал об оборотнях.

Прежде чем мама успевает заговорить, Дерек произносит:

\- Поэтому вы не рассказали мне о втором трупе.

\- Мы собирались,- отвечает мама.- Мы кое-что должны были проверить, прежде чем зря тебя пугать,- она в отчаянии проводит рукой по своим прямым тёмным волосам. Её поведение заставляет Дерека нервничать. Его мама всегда идеально собрана и отстранена, но сейчас очевидно, как она расстроена. И этого факта достаточно, чтобы Дерек действительно забеспокоился.

Мама смотрит на Лору и кивает. Лора заговаривает:

\- В соседнем округе нашли тело подростка, человека. Мальчик лет пятнадцати, его тело нашли разорванным пополам, обескровленным, сердце отсутствует.

\- Вы, должно быть, шутите,- шепчет шериф, крепче сжимая плечо Стайлза.

\- Судя по имеющейся у нас информации, аракоев всего пять,- продолжает Лора.- Крис Арджент отследил двух, а мы с мамой и папой следили за теми тремя, что атаковали вас.

\- Они пытаются приблизиться к городу, а мы их отгоняем,- говорит мама.- Обычно аракои предсказуемы, потому что преследуют одну единственную цель. Добыть пропитание для своего потомства, чтобы сохранить его. Сейчас они пытаются вернуться обратно в лес, но при этом держаться поблизости. Аракоям нравятся лесные массивы, где они могут укрыться на деревьях при необходимости.

\- Получается, они охотятся за мной,- говорит Дерек.

Мама кивает.

\- За тобой, Бойдом, Эрикой и Айзеком. За оборотнями, которые были в тот вечер в лесу. Потому что вы их прогнали, и для них стало ещё важнее – найти вас и убить. Тот подросток, которого нашёл Крис, был убит той парочкой, за которой он следил. Атаковавшие вас ещё никого не убили,- она замолкает, смотрит на Дерека, и её лицо лишено каких-либо эмоций, когда она произносит,- они больше никого не убьют. Им интересны только вы.

В комнате стоит мёртвая тишина, пока Стайлз не говорит:

\- Что ж, приятно знать.

Дерек не может отвести взгляд от матери. Он видит в её глазах что-то, чего никогда не видел там раньше. Страх, сожаление и мириады других эмоций. Почему-то Дерек чувствует себя так, словно подвёл её, словно это всё одна только его вина. Он понимает, что назад пути нет.

Наконец, мама отводит от него взгляд и обращается к шерифу.

\- Стайлз тоже может быть в опасности,- поясняет она.- Аракои кормят человечиной своих детей, один подросток уже убит, поэтому велика вероятность, что они будут охотиться за Стайлзом и Скоттом наряду с бетами.

\- Всё,- произносит шериф,- ты больше из дома не выйдешь.

\- Папа!- вопит Стайлз.

\- Шериф, не забывайте, что Стайлз находится под нашей защитой,- говорит отец Дерека.- Мы защитим его так же как любого члена нашей семьи.

Шериф не выглядит впечатлённым или обнадёженным.

\- Они могут спокойно заниматься своими повседневными делами,- говорит шерифу мама.- Ходить в школу, заниматься лакроссом. Пока они держаться подальше от леса, всё будет в порядке.

\- Да, но в прошлый раз им было велено держаться от леса подальше, и поглядите, что в итоге вышло,- категорично произносит шериф.

Дерек раздражённо качает головой.

\- Как их можно убить?

\- Оставь это нам,- отвечает мама.- Мы разрабатываем план.

\- Но им нужны мы!- спорит Дерек.- Ты же не можешь думать, что я буду отсиживаться, пока эти твари за мной охотятся. Я хочу помочь их одолеть.

\- Дерек, мы всё обсудим позже,- говорит мама, её тон не оставляет места для возражений. Он хмурится и молча опускает взгляд на стол. Он знает, что спорить с мамой при всём честном народе – не самая хорошая идея.

\- Итак, вы знаете как убить этих тварей?- спрашивает шериф. Мама кивает.- Если я могу помочь, дайте знать.

\- Спасибо, шериф. Вероятно, мы воспользуемся вашим предложением.

Когда разговор подходит к концу, шериф и Стайлз уходят. Стайлз машет Дереку на прощение и уходит следом за отцом. До боли знакомая сцена: Стайлз уходит вместе с отцом, узнав очередные неприятные вещи о сверхъестественном. Дерек начинает понимать, почему отношения с людьми практически под запретом.

Все покидают библиотеку, оставив Дерека вдвоём с мамой. Он ничуть не удивлён. Он знает, что сейчас последует лекция или споры.

Мама занимает пустой стул рядом с ним, в котором всего пару минут назад сидел Стайлз. Дерек готовится услышать резкие слова о том, что ему надо держаться подальше от неприятностей, что это всё его вина и как он втянул в эту ситуацию невинного человека.

Но этого не происходит. Вместо этого мама протягивает руку и касается его лица, заставив Дерека удивиться. Он растерянно смотрит на неё. Когда он, наконец, приглядывается, то ещё больше теряется. Мама плачет. Дерек по пальцем одной руки может пересчитать те случаи, когда видел, как плачет мама.

\- Мама, ты меня пугаешь,- говорит Дерек.

Его слова заставляют её рассмеяться, и ему становится немного легче, когда она улыбается сквозь слёзы.

\- Мой любимый мальчик,- она проводит большим пальцем по его щеке.- Мне так жаль, что ты попал в эту ситуацию. Я обещаю, что буду защищать тебя, чего бы мне это не стоило.

Дерек знает, что это правда. Он абсолютно доверяет своей маме. Он понимает, что мама, его альфа – это источник его силы. Но ему всё равно страшно, он всё равно раздражён и зол.

\- Но я могу помочь!- говорит Дерек.- Я не ребёнок. Один раз я уже сражался с ними.

Мама вздыхает, опустив руку. Она смотрит на него с грустью.

\- Я не могу перестать думать о тебе, как о моём сыночке, таком умном, хорошем и смелом,- её глаза вновь наполняются слезами,- но ты уже больше не ребёнок, так ведь?- она откидывается на спинку стула и пару мгновений смотрит в пустоту.- Я прошу тебя дать разобраться с этим мне, твоему отцу и другим взрослым членам стаи,- прежде чем Дерек начинает спорить, она поднимает руки и добавляет,- но ты прав. Ты должен участвовать. Мы никогда ещё не сталкивались с аракоями, поэтому всю известную нам информацию мы подчерпнули из старых источников. Ты будешь тренироваться с отцом сражаться с ними. На всякий случай.

\- Спасибо,- искренне отвечает ей Дерек.

Мама ему улыбается.

\- Думаю, мне пора перестать пытаться защитить тебя от всего. Тебе семнадцать. Если я вдруг погибну, тебе придётся принимать взрослые решения. Ты должен быть готов.

\- Ничего с тобой не случится, мама,- говорит Дерек, закатывая глаза.- Кроме того, мы без тебя пропадём. Ты нам нужна,- мама улыбается, а потом наклоняется и крепко обнимает Дерека. Дерек крепко обвивает её руками в ответ, подпитываясь её силой и любовью, которая окружает его вместе со знакомым запахом её парфюма.

\- - -

\- Папа, ну серьёзно, тебе не нужно оставаться,- говорит Стайлз шерифу, когда тот занимает один из пластиковых стульев на заднем дворе Хейлов.- Думаю, у мистера Хейла всё под контролем.

\- Послушай, сынок,- отвечает шериф, опустив локти на колени.- Вся эта сверхъестественная абракадабра для меня в новинку. Я разрешаю тебе драться и тренироваться с оборотнями. Извини, конечно, что мне хочется посмотреть, чему они будут учить моего родного сына. К тому же, я бы хотел увидеть, что могут оборотни.

\- Шериф, я рада, что вы смогли к нам присоединиться,- говорит мама Дерека, появляясь на заднем крыльце- Не хотите кофе или чая? Мы начнём через пару минут.

Отец Дерека пока не появился, так что когда шериф уходит в дом, Дерек и Стайлз остаются одни. Скотт придёт после того, как закончит свою смену в ветеринарной клинике, а Бойд, Эрика и Айзек ещё в пути. Дерек решает, что сейчас самое время насладиться моментом наедине со Стайлзом.

Но, хоть убей, он не может придумать, что сказать. Стайлз одел спортивные штаны и футболку, его волосы в беспорядке и торчат во все стороны, и он выглядит настолько непривычно, что Дерек даже оторопел, когда только его увидел. Стоило Стайлзу показался на краю опушки, как Дереку жутко захотелось наброситься на него и в буквальном смысле отыметь. Его глаза блеснули голубым светом, полезли клыки, но он быстро смог взять себя в руки. Ему очень повезло, что он был один снаружи в тот момент.

В неловкой тишине они стоят рядом: Дерек, скрестив руки на груди, а Стайлз, засунув руки в карманы, пинает камушки в грязи. Он вертится на месте, и из-за того, что держит руки в карманах, его штаны особенно соблазнительно обтягивают симпатичную задницу Стайлза, и у Дерека возникает одно желание: опуститься на колени и уткнуться в неё лицом. Что отчасти его напрягает, потому что у него никогда раньше не возникало желания утыкаться лицом в чью-то задницу. Он не уверен, что это нормально. И он не думает, что может спросить у кого-то совета на эту тему. Что если он единственный извращенец, у которого возникает желание тыкаться лицом в чей-то зад? Он же оборотень, а не собака, в самом деле.

\- О чём ты думаешь?- вдруг спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Ч-что?- запинается Дерек, его лицо горит огнём. Понятно, что Стайлз не может знать содержание его мыслей, разве только это не написано у него на лбу.

\- У тебя такое выражение лица, словно ты глубоко задумался,- говорит Стайлз.- У тебя оно часто бывает, особенно, когда ты зарываешься в книжках в библиотеке.

\- Я ни о чём не думаю,- говорит Дерек. Стайлз мычит в ответ, но видно, что он ему не верит.

\- Так, а чему нас будет учить твой папа?- спрашивает Стайлз.- И почему этим не займётся твоя мама? Она же альфа.

\- Это работа моего отца,- объясняет Дерек, радуясь тому, что они сменили тему.- Он тактик и тренер стаи. Это его обязанность – обучать всех боевым приёмам, особенно молодёжь. Также он отвечает за планирование атак.

\- Так, а сколько всего обязанностей в стае?

\- Всего три,- отвечает Дерек,- альф, историк и тренер. Но у каждого есть помощник, наверное, это самый подходящий термин. Тот, кто им помогает. Вообще, у каждого в стае своя роль. Кто-то работает с альфой и помогает с дипломатией и руководством, но обычно доверенных советчиков очень мало. Несколько помогают историку с исследованиями и работой с эмиссаром, а все остальные занимаются с тренером боевой подготовкой, но это не самое лучшее описание. Не знаю, как это сказать по-другому.

\- Думаю, я понял,- говорит Стайлз, пиная камень.- И кто твой помощник? И что Кора, Бойд и остальные делают для стаи?

\- Джексон – мой помощник, так сложилось само собой. Он многому научился, ведь он ребёнок Питера, и знает почти столько же сколько я. С тех пор, как Айзека укусили, он помогает нам и много работает с Дитоном, эмиссаром нашей стаи. Кору тренируют быть заменой папе на посту тренера. Бойд – её помощник. Эрика помогает маме и Лоре со всякими дипломатическими вопросами, а сестра Бойда Алисия и сестра Дэнни Леа будут заниматься отношениями стаи с людьми.

\- Внушительная структура,- отмечает Стайлз.

Дерек кивает.

\- Также есть многочисленные менее важные обязанности. Пэрриш работает в органах правопорядка, мама Эрики в госпитале, а мама Бойда в школе. Они помогают следить за членами стаи, на случай, если происходит что-то сверхъестественное.

\- Вау.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- По большей части мы живём обычной жизнью. На моей памяти это первое происшествие. Моя жизнь точно такая же, как твоя, за исключением тренировок и обучению контролю, особенно когда наступает полнолуние.

Стайлз качает головой.

\- Нет, чувак. Твоя жизнь намного круче.

Дерек пытается придумать ответ, когда из дома выходят его отец и Кора и спускаются по ступенькам вниз. Стайлз машет Коре, и она кивает в ответ.

\- Привет, Стайлз,- дружелюбно говорит папа Дерека,- готов к тренировке?

Стайлз почёсывает щёку.

\- Знаете, все эти дела стаи требуют столько усилий. Исследования, тренировки. Я начинаю жалеть, что зашёл в тот лес.

Отец Дерека смеётся, а Кора закатывает глаза.

Шериф, мама Дерека и Лора выходят наружу и занимают места в пластиковых стульях на краю поляны, пока папа Дерека объясняет задачи на сегодня.

\- Аракои – летающие существа, что значит, у них есть существенное преимущество над нами. Но они чувствуют себя намного дискомфортнее и неувереннее на земле. Кроме того, они предпочитают держаться на высоте: на деревьях, на крышах и так далее.

\- Если вы забежите внутрь здания, это будет идеальным укрытием,- продолжает папа.- Но если вы снова окажетесь в лесу или в другой похожей обстановке, бегите в чащу. Открытое пространство позволяет им кружить и нападать, но в густом лесном массиве им придётся передвигаться от дерева к дереву или опускаться на землю. А у оборотней на земле преимущество,- затем он переводит взгляд на Стайлза,- и у людей тоже.

\- Даже у неуклюжих?- шутит Стайлз.

Папа Дерека улыбается.

\- Даже у неуклюжих. Аракои будут ещё более неуклюжими, поверь мне,- он жестом показывает им пройти дальше.- А теперь Кора будет отрабатывать с Дереком атакующие и защитные приёмы, которые будут полезны против аракоев. Стайлз, а мы с тобой будет тренировать защиту. Тебе повезло, и ты застал аракоя врасплох, когда атаковал. В следующий раз они будут готовы и будут воспринимать тебя как угрозу.

\- Замечательно,- слышит Дерек бормотание шерифа.

Дерек и Кора отходят на край поляны, пока отец разъясняет Стайлзу основные приёмы уклонения. Хотя Дерек и тренируется со стаей, ему далеко до Коры. Родители подобрали им обязанности, основываясь на годах наблюдений. Лора родилась альфой, потому что была старшей, но Дерек и Кора могли стать кем угодно. Их в первую очередь рассматривали на роли историка и тренера, потому что они были детьми альфы, но они могли и не подойти для этих обязанностей. Сразу было очевидно с самого младшего возраста, что Дереку интересны книги и учёба, а Кора была прирождённым воином.

Дерек внимательно слушает сестру и следует её указаниям. Теперь, когда они знают, с кем борются, то они могут работать над особыми тактиками для боя. Кора помогает ему отточить движения, которые позволят приманить аракоя ниже к земле, чтобы другой оборотень мог атаковать, а затем они тренируют атаки в прыжке, что даст им шанс перехватить аракоя в воздухе или даже схватить его за крылья.

Бойд, Эрика и Айзек появляются спустя пятнадцать минут после начала и присоединяются к Дереку с Корой, пока Стайлз продолжает работать с отцом Дерека. Сперва они тренируют атаки по двое, а затем групповые атаки, представляя, что сражаются то с одним, то с пятью аракоями сразу.

Когда отец даёт им время отдохнуть, Дерек уже покрыт потом и задыхается. Он падает на колени на землю, прислоняясь к Айзеку, потому что так устал, что не может стоять на ногах самостоятельно.

Справа от него Стайлз громко стонет, раскинувшись звездой в грязи. Он просто лежит неподвижно и продолжает стонать.

\- Неудачник,- бормочет Кора и пинает Стайлза по ноге. Стайлз пытается пнуть её в ответ, но не особо старается. Она наклоняется и опирается локтем на ногу Стайлза. Дерек не может решить, ревнует или радуется. Тот факт, что его сестра опирается на Стайлза как на любого другого члена стаи, весьма его смущает.

Мгновение спустя из дома выходит Лора, неся дюжину бутылок с водой. Она раздаёт всем воду, но Стайлз не шевелится, так что она толкает его голову ногой, а затем садится с ним рядом.

\- Думаешь, он умер?- с улыбкой спрашивает Лора.

\- Присяжные ещё не вынесли свой вердикт,- бормочет Стайлз.

\- Бедняжка,- смеётся Лора и гладит его мокрые от пота волосы.- Первая тренировка всегда выматывает до предела.

Стайлз приоткрывает один глаз.

\- Думаю, ты говоришь о пытках, а не о тренировке.

\- Хватит ныть,- говорит Айзек, его сердце всё ещё бьётся слишком быстро от напряжения. Дерек чувствует это, потому что до сих пор на него опирается. Дерек уверен: Кора наслаждается, заставляя их потеть до предела.

\- Твоему отцу надо тренировать нашу команду по лакроссу,- говорит Стайлз.- Мы бы всех одолели. Даже без сверхъестественных членов команды. Что я до сих пор считаю несправедливым.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

Скотт приходит уже после того, как отец Дерека снова их поднимает. Дерек с недовольным видом наблюдает, как Стайлз шутит со Скоттом, встав рядом с ним и дурачась, толкает его. Он мечтает о том, что когда-нибудь будет так же комфортно чувствовать себя вблизи Стайлза. Когда он рядом с ним, то всегда жутко неуклюж и напряжён. Неудивительно, что он не интересен Стайлзу.

Кора отпускает их раньше отца. Бойд, Эрика и Айзек направляются в дом с Корой и Лорой, но Дерек остаётся и наблюдает за прогрессом Стайлза и Скотта. На самом деле, ему интересно понаблюдать за тренировкой Стайлза. Без сомнений это очень соблазнительное зрелище. Он закатал свою футболку с длинным рукавом до локтей, его волосы намокли от пота и торчат во все стороны. Его одежда покрыта грязью и листьями после того, как он валялся на земле.

\- Дерек,- окликает его отец, и Дерек краснеет, потому что его поймали с поличным. Стайлз и Скотт тоже поворачиваются к нему, у обоих красные лица, и они тяжело дышат.- Не хочешь помочь?

Дерек смотрит на него ошеломлённо. Но затем он кивает и подходит к ним.

Дерек встаёт рядом с отцом, и тот указывает на Скотта.

\- Скотту тяжело,- объясняет он, пока Скотт задыхается, держа в руках ингалятор.- Поработаешь со Стайлзом, пока я помогаю Скотту?

Дерек стоически кивает, хотя его сердце сходит с ума и грозит вырваться из груди. Отец удивлённо на него смотрит, но Дерек радуется тому, что кроме него никто больше не стал свидетелем его бурной реакции.

Отец хлопает Скотта по плечу и уводит на пару шагов в сторону, пока Дерек поворачивается к Стайлзу. Вблизи Стайлз выглядит ещё привлекательнее, весь раскрасневшийся и растрёпанный, и его запах заполняет собою всё пространство вокруг. Дерек знает, что ему должно быть противно, потому что Стайлз весь пропотел, но ему только и хочется, что повалить Стайлза на землю и тереться об него, пока они оба не кончат.

Боже, пора ему перестать думать членом.

\- Будь со мной помягче,- шутит Стайлз, тяжело дыша. В каждом его движении чувствуется усталость, но выражение лица остаётся решительным. Дерек обожает эту черту его характера, что он готов идти вперёд, несмотря ни на что.

\- Ну уж нет,- отвечает Дерек, широко улыбаясь.

\- Засранец,- парирует Стайлз, но тоже улыбается. Затем Стайлз принимает защитную позу, а Дерек сверкает глазами, выпуская клыки и когти.

\- О чёрт,- произносит Стайлз, когда Дерек широко улыбается, демонстрируя свои острые зубы. Стайлз быстро берёт себя в руки, вернув лицу то самое решительное выражение.- Ладно, волчонок. Дерзай.

Дерек игриво рычит, и Стайлз щурится. Затем Дерек нападает. Стайлз подаётся влево, едва разойдясь с Дереком, а когда Дерек переводит взгляд в его сторону, то видит уже только спину убегающего Стайлза. Его инстинкт хищника тут же просыпается, волк внутри него воет, и он бежит следом за человеком.

Стайлз забегает в лес и двигается зигзагами, сбивая Дерека со следа. Отец неплохо обучил Стайлза как обогнать хищника, но Дерек быстро начинает предугадывать его манёвры. Дерек подаётся вбок, Стайлз поворачивает вправо, но пригибается к земле, стоит только пальцам Дерека коснуться его руки. Стайлз падает на бок, вскакивает на ноги и тут же снова скрывается среди деревьев. Дерек поворачивает голову в сторону, куда направился Стайлз, широко улыбаясь, его внутренний волк гордо рычит, пока в его голове проносится мысль о том, что он выбрал достойного спутника.

Дерек закрывает глаза и прислушивается к быстрому как у кролика сердцебиению Стайлза, его запах перекрывает запах разлагающейся листвы. Стайлз бежит тяжело и громко, не пытаясь быть скрытным, но его движения быстры и просчитаны. Хоть Стайлз и человек, но он умён. Каждый день Дерек узнаёт о Стайлзе что-то новое и влюбляется в него ещё больше.

Дерек ещё какое-то время гонится за Стайлзом по лесу, специально его не ловя. Ему нравится ощущение погони, довольное и взволнованное настроение Стайлза, которое он улавливает, и чувство эйфории, захватившее его самого, пока он следует за звуком сердцебиения Стайлза и его запахом.

Наконец, когда они пробежали, наверное, минут десять, Дерек замедляется и тихо следит за Стайлзом сквозь деревья. Стайлз тоже бежит тише, тяжело дыша. Он оглядывается в поисках следов Дерека, но Дерек продолжает прятаться, преследуя его, пока не оказывается на удобной позиции. Затем он выскакивает из тени. Стайлз подпрыгивает, его сердце снова начинает бешено биться, когда он замечает Дерека. Он пытается убежать, но ему не хватает скорости. Дерек захватывает Стайлза в кольцо своих рук, и они оба падают на землю, Дерек переворачивает их в воздухе так, чтобы вся сила удара пришлась на него.

Когда они приземляются, Дерек оказывается на спине и крепко держит Стайлза в руках. Тело Стайлза такое тёплое, и Дереку ужасно не хочется отпускать его. Но он быстро это делает, и Стайлз слезает с него и садится.

\- Это было круто!- восклицает Стайлз.- Я тебя смог погонять.

Дерек приподнимается на локтях. Стайлз задыхается, но улыбается, его глаза восторженно горят.

\- Я давным-давно мог тебя поймать.

\- О, несомненно,- соглашается Стайлз.- Но сперва ты меня упустил.

Он триумфально улыбается. Дерек закатывает глаза.

Он вскакивает на ноги одним изящным движением, и Стайлз бросает на него скептический взгляд.

\- Показушник,- Дерек протягивает руку и помогает Стайлзу встать на ноги. Стайлз врезается в Дерека, и они замирают, неловко глядя друг на друга. Затем Дерек делает шаг назад и направляется в сторону дома.

\- - -

Стайлз теперь приходит по меньшей мере три раза в неделю. Он занимается с отцом Дерека и слушает лекции дяди Питера. Они переключаются на изучение крылатых хищников, так что несколько вечеров они втроём проводят за библиотечным столом, склонившись над огромными томами. Иногда мама заказывает им пиццу, и дядя Питер смотрит на них свирепо и говорит:

\- Если вы испачкаете жиром книги, я вас убью. Они намного полезнее вас.

Мама часто приглашает Стайлза остаться на ужин, но он всегда отказывается. Дерек всегда разочарован, но не уверен, как это мероприятие могло бы пройти. Возможно, происходящее слишком напоминает отношения, что напрягает Стайлза. Но, кажется, Стайлз всегда с удовольствием проводит с ним время, поедая пиццу, и Дерека это больше устраивает, потому что в эти моменты они остаются вдвоём.

Однажды вечером они едят вдвоём пиццу в библиотеке, дядя Питер ушёл на время перерыва, и Стайлз спрашивает Дерека о его планах на следующий год. Дерек пожимает плечами, жуя.

\- Не знаю,- говорит Дерек.

\- Ты уже подал заявления в колледжи?

\- Заявки можно подавать только после нового года. У меня ещё точно есть три-четыре месяца.

\- Ты собираешься в Беркли как и Лора?- спрашивает Стайлз, подцепив кусочек пепперони.

\- Возможно. Я собираюсь отправить туда документы.

\- Как это работает? Как вы уезжаете так далеко на учёбу, оставив стаю?

Дерек откусывает ещё кусок пиццы и пытается подобрать наиболее правильные слова.

\- Это сложно, потому что находишься далеко от всех. Но всегда рядом кто-то из стаи. Старший брат Дэнни учится в Беркли вместе с Лорой, как и кузина Эрики. Стая Дюкалиона живёт в Сан-Франциско, так что Лора всегда рядом со знакомыми людьми. Многие из стай Сатоми, Эннниса и Кали тоже учатся в том районе.

\- Куда ещё ты можешь поехать?

\- Стая Кали обитает в Портленде, Эннис из Сиэтла. Мы знакомы со стаями из Лос-Анджелеса, но у них другой альфа-лидер. Стая Сатоми – самая южная из нашего региона.

\- Вам можно уезжать за пределы региона?

\- Можно, но я не хочу. Я должен продолжать тренировки и фокусироваться на новых знаниях. Я всегда буду жить со стаей.

Стайлз кивает.

\- А я не знаю, чего хочу. Я думал поехать в Нью-Йорк или округ Колумбия, думал поступить в ФБР, но я не хочу оставлять отца, понимаешь? Я – всё, что у него есть.

\- Я понимаю.

\- Здорово, что ты понимаешь меня, - серьёзно произносит Стайлз.- Ты не считаешь меня глупым, потому что я хочу остаться рядом с домом ради моей семьи, чтобы приглядеть за отцом. Не считаешь меня слабаком, малолеткой или кем-то ещё в этом духе.

\- Наверное, потому что я как никто другой понимаю важность семьи,- отвечает ему Дерек.- Для оборотня стая и семья – это самое важное.

Стайлз съедает ещё кусок пиццы и говорит:

\- Знаешь, отвратно, что ты скоро уедешь. Я о том, что мы только подружились, а теперь ты меньше чем через год уедешь.

Дерек надеется, что его лицо выглядит не настолько красным, насколько ему кажется по ощущениям.

\- Да. Я понимаю, о чём ты. Но на дворе ещё только ноябрь.

Стайлз смотрит на него и улыбается.

Пару недель спустя они пролистывают книги, когда Дерек закрывают один старинный том и идёт к шкафу за другим. Когда он открывает его, Стайлз бросает на него взгляд, а затем наклоняется ближе, вторгаясь в личное пространство Дерека.

\- Ты действительно это читаешь?

\- Да?

\- Это не английский.

\- Очень ценное наблюдение, Стайлз,- монотонно произносит со своего места за столом дядя Питер.

Стайлз его игнорирует.

\- Это латынь?

\- Древняя латынь, на самом деле.

\- О, ну, простите меня, пожалуйста. Древняя латынь. Кто, вообще, её знает?

\- Я,- отвечает дядя Питер.

\- Вы не считаетесь,- парирует Стайлз, продолжая пристально смотреть Дереку в лицо.- Как так получилось, что я не знал о том, какой ты умный? Ты прятал это за своей привлекательной внешностью и любовью к спорту. Ты стесняешься показывать свой интеллект? Боишься, люди узнают, что ты жуткий ботаник?

Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Древнюю латынь не так просто упомянуть в повседневном разговоре.

\- Знаешь, я думал, Лидия – самая умная из всех моих знакомых, но я ошибался. Это определённо точно ты, чувак.

Дерек старается сдержаться и не выпятить горделиво грудь. Дядя Питер как обычно портит момент.

\- Уверен, Лидия будет в восторге, когда это услышит.

\- Нежели вы ей расскажите?- спрашивает Стайлз, наконец отвернувшись от Дерека и нахмурившись в сторону дяди Питера. Иногда Дерек мечтал о том, чтобы дядя Питер перестал постоянно подзуживать Стайлза. Это отнимает слишком много внимания Стайлза. А Дерек – эгоист, и хочет, чтобы Стайлз говорил только с ним каждую минуту, что они проводят не за книгами. Он знает, дядя Питер считает Стайлза интересным, по большей части потому, что кроме Лидии он ещё не встречал насколько умного и способного человека. Обычно дядя Питер игнорирует большинство людей стаи, потому что считает их бесполезными (что становится поводом многочисленных споров между дядей Питером и его мамой), и иногда Дереку кажется, что дядя Питер наслаждается визитами Стайлза в той же степени, что и он сам.

Довольно необычно, как легко Стайлз стал частью стаи. Скотт дружит с Айзеком, а теперь даже с Бойдом, но он никогда не бывает у них дома. А Стайлз приходит так часто, что мама начала покупать его любимую газировку, а у папы и Стайлза появилась общая штука, понятная только им двоим. Кора и Стайлз даже начали работать над общим проектом по немецкому. Он легко и просто влился в стаю.

Дерек думал, что это здорово, но отчасти всё становится только хуже. Теперь все знают Стайлза, и если кто-то ещё кроме Лоры узнает об огромнейшей влюблённости Дерека, это будет ужасно неловко. Дерек изо всех сил пытается скрыть, как сильно ему нравится Стайлз, но он не уверен, что у него хорошо выходит. Папа ничего не говорит, но он всегда зовёт Дерека помочь ему со Стайлзом и Скоттом, когда Кора не может, а дяде Питеру настолько наплевать на личную жизнь Дерека, что он не будет об этом говорить, хотя он в курсе о чувствах Дерека со времён Хэллоуина уж точно.

В школе у Дерека и Стайлза мало совместного времени, разве что они, бывает, болтают за обедом. Иногда он чувствует запах Стайлза в коридоре, когда тот проходит в класс за пару минут до него, или в библиотеке, куда он ходит за книгами. Они обедают в одно время, но Стайлз продолжает сидеть в столовой внутри школы со Скоттом, Джексоном и остальной компанией, а Дерек остаётся на улице с Бойдом, Айзеком и остальными членами стаи. Когда они болтают вдвоём, сначала кто-то всегда специально разыскивает другого.

Но так лучше. Ему легче притвориться, что он не думает о Стайлзе постоянно.

\- - -

За неделю до дня благодарения Финсток произносит перед ними длинную, витиеватую речь о предстоящем сезоне, наполненную цитатами из боевиков и пьес Шекспира. Дерек сидит рядом со Стайлзом (потому что он видел, что Стайлз сидит на скамейке в раздевалке и сел рядом с ним под предлогом вопроса по тренировке), и Стайлз наклоняется к нему ближе и шепчет:

\- Мне показалось, или он только что скрестил вместе цитаты из Терминатора и Макбета?

Дерек шепчет в ответ:

\- По-моему, это был Юлиус Цезарь.

Стайлз фыркает, но Финсток даже не замечает. Он продолжает балаболить, разглагольствуя о том, что вот только в январе их жизни по-настоящему начнутся и если они проиграют первую встречу, то он устроим им в школе ад. Его речь весьма колоритна, неохотно отмечает Дерек.

После тренировки Дерек вместе со Стайлзом идут на парковку, следом за Скоттом, Айзеком, Бойдом, Кирой и Эллисон. Скотт изо всех сил пытается флиртовать с Эллисон, Айзек вторит за ним, а Кира с грустью наблюдает за Скоттом. Похоже, Скотт решил не сдаваться, пусть Эллисон и Айзек целовались на Хэллоуине. Они официально не вместе, но всё же.

\- Попробую угадать,- тихо говорит Стайлз Дереку,- ты думаешь, что Айзек, Скотт и Эллисон должны встречаться, да?

\- Что?- восклицает Дерек, возмущённо глядя на Стайлза.- Ни в коем случае я о таком не думаю! Иу. Просто… встречаться втроём?

\- Только не говори мне, что ты ханжа, Дерек,- смеясь, произносит Стайлз.- Думаю, они втроём были бы очень счастливы.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Ты говоришь глупости. Но я согласен, что их ситуация весьма запутана.

\- Если бы они встречались втроём, то никакой путаницы бы не было,- утверждает Стайлз.- Это было очень сексуально,- играет бровями он.

\- Ты хотел бы состоять в таких отношениях?- спрашивает Дерек.

\- Чувак, я пока надеюсь хотя бы завести обычные отношения вдвоём с кем-то. Что уж говорить о троих.

\- Не думаю, что смог бы быть с кем-то втроём.

Стайлз широко раскрывает рот.

\- Ты серьёзно? Две девушки? Девушка и парень? Два парня?- Стайлз делает неприличные движения ртом, и Дерек весь краснеет. Кажется, происходящее жутко забавляет Стайлза, потому что он начинает хохотать.- Боже мой, ты же… ты покраснел! Я тебя смутил!- Стайлз опускает подбородок и ржёт.- Великолепно.

\- Я не смущён,- спорит Дерек,- просто… оборотни не умеют делиться. Я бы не хотел видеть свою пару с кем-то ещё. Это превратилось бы в битву за территорию.

Лицо Стайлза становится задумчивым.

\- Хмм. Это интересно. Думаешь…

Стайлз не успевает закончить свою мысль, потому что в этот момент Бойд кричит:

\- Осторожно!- и тут сразу раздаются душераздирающие птичьи крики.

Дерек поднимает голову и видит, как к ним летят два аракоя. Следуя инстинкту, он толкает Стайлза себе за спину и оглядывается. Бойд и Айзек окружают Скотта, Эллисон достаёт свои ножи, а Кира держит в руке катану.

\- Не вступайте в бой,- кричит Дерек,- тут слишком открытое пространство и могут появиться люди.

\- Бегите к школе,- орёт Бойд.

Дерек оборачивается, хватает Стайлза за руку и бежит, таща его за собой. Стайлз начинает спотыкаться, когда Дерек набирает скорость, при этом оборачиваясь, чтобы проверить, где аракои. Те разделились, один направляется к Бойду и Айзеку, а второй преследует Дерека и Стайлза.

\- Падай!- кричит Дерек, когда аракой устремляется вниз. Стайлз падает на живот, пока Дерек разворачивается и замахивается когтями на птицеподобное существо. Оно возвращается обратно в воздух, пока Дерек осматривается, как дела у остальных.

\- Стоит попробовать комбо-атаку Коры?- спрашивает Бойд, когда аракои начинают заходить на второй круг.

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, затем на школу, которая, к сожалению, всё еще слишком далеко.

\- Предлагаю бежать, а когда они атакуют, то объединим силы против них. Эллисон, Кира, вы ведёте Стайлза и Скотта внутрь,- Дерек хватает Стайлза за руку, вздёргивает на ноги и снова бежит.

\- Они близко!- вопит Айзек.

\- Беги!- велит Дерек Стайлзу, который тут же рвётся вперёд, Эллисон, Кира и Скотт пробегают мимо, пока он останавливается и разворачивается. Когда один из аракоев устремляется к людям, Дерек, Бойд и Айзек кидаются на него. Дерек и Бойд врезаются в него, а Айзек берёт на себя второго. Они падают на землю, вращаясь клубком из крыльев, клыков и когтей. Аракой издаёт жуткий крик, рассёкший вечерний воздух, когда они впиваются в него своими когтями. Бойд разрывает ему крыло, и аракой отступает, пока Дерек вскакивает на ноги, поворачиваясь ко второму существу. Айзек яростно с ним борется, и Дерек прыгает птицеподобному созданию на спину, пока Айзек раздирает его лицо.

Аракой освобождается от когтей Айзека, пока второй уползает от Бойда. Крыло слишком сильно повреждено, чтобы он мог улететь, и хоть Дерек и хотел бы преследовать их и добить, но он не уверен, что они смогут это сделать. Если аракои быстро исцеляются, то их минутная победа может обернуться катастрофой. Их всего трое, и Айзек не самый сильный боец, потому что он стал оборотнем всего год назад. Вместо этого Дерек бежит к школе, Бойд и Айзек бегут рядом с ним. Он должен быть разумным: преследование аракоев, основанное на злости и кураже, может причинить вред ему самому и собратьям по стае.

Они влетают в двери школы. Остальные стоят внутри, Эллисон и Кира впереди, держа своё оружие наготове. Стайлз и Скотт стоят между ними, Стайлз держит стул, а Скотт - огромный учебник. Бойд захлопывает за ними дверь и выглядывает в окно.

\- Что случилось?- спрашивает Эллисон.- Где они?

\- Мы их отогнали,- говорит Дерек, тяжело дыша от напряжения.- Мы их ранили, не думаю, что они пойдут за нами,- он оглядывается, ища глазами Стайлза.- Все в порядке?

Все согласно кивают, и Дерек немного расслабляется.

Он звонит матери, и она велит им оставаться в школе и ждать её приезда. Дерек опирается о шкаф с наградами и закрывает глаза. Он чувствует запах сомнения, исходящий от Стайлза, пока тот делает шаг ближе, но колеблется, а потом всё же садится на полу рядом с Дереком. Бойд сидит за столом дальше по коридору и переписывается с Эрикой, Айзек и Эллисон уединились в углу у шкафчиков, а Скотт и Кира сидят рядом и ведут неловкую беседу в коридоре неподалёку.

\- Ты как, нормально?- спрашивает Стайлз, устраиваясь удобнее на полу. Дерек кивает.- Это твоя кровь или аракоя?

Дерек открывает глаза и смотрит на свою грудь. Его рубашка порвана на плече, и он видит красные полосы, оставшиеся после заживших порезов. Он раскрывает одну из оставшихся после когтей прорех и показывает Стайлзу. Тот наклоняется ближе и пристально смотрит.

\- Так странно, что у тебя всё так быстро заживает. Больно?

Дерек качает головой. Затем он осматривает Стайлза с ног до головы.

\- У тебя идёт кровь.

Стайлз пожимает плечами безразлично.

\- Ничего серьёзного.

\- Покажи.

Стайлз поднимает локоть и показывает Дереку порез на нём, а затем демонстрирует окровавленную коленку. Дерек хмурится. Видимо, Стайлз заработал порезы, когда упал на асфальт. Внезапно Дерека охватывает чувство вины.

\- Прости.

\- За что ты просишь прощения? Ты помог прогнать этих существ.

\- Ты поранился.

\- Это просто царапины. Всё прекрасно, ведь никто не умер, это прогресс.

Стайлз улыбается, кажется, ему действительно всё равно. В этот момент Дерек осознаёт всю причудливость того факта, что Стайлз – человек. Дерека поранило существо, и в этом нет ничего страшного, потому что рана практически сразу зажила. А Стайлз упал, заработал ссадины, и это серьёзно. Кровь сочится из его локтя и колена, и Дерек понимает, что они покроются корочкой и будут долго заживать. Но Стайлз ведёт себя так, словно ничего не произошло, словно это не на его теле будут синяки от того, что он со всей силы упал на асфальт. Удивительно, что он так легко к этому относится.

\- Что?- спрашивает Стайлз, запах его смущения заполняет ноздри Дерека.

Дерек качает головой.

\- Ничего. Думаю о том, каково тебе быть человеком.

\- Ты только сейчас этот факт осознал?

Дерек смеётся.

\- Нет, но я не думал об этом раньше, о том, что это значит. О том, например, что твои раны не исцеляются, но при этом ты борешься и не сдаёшься.

\- А что мне ещё остаётся,- пожимает плечами Стайлз.

\- Но это не всё,- спорит Дерек, пытаясь сообразить, как ему выразить свои мысли.- Это же прекрасно. Ты прекрасный.

Запах смущения Стайлза усиливается, но к нему примешивается ещё другой более сладкий аромат. Лёгкий румянец покрывает щёки Стайлза.

\- Я просто бежал, чувак. В этом мало чего внушительного.

\- Не стоит недооценивать себя.

Стайлз бормочет что-то похожее на слова благодарности, а затем опускает взгляд на свои руки, которые он то сжимает, то разжимает. Дерек мечтает о том, как наклоняется и касается губами румянца на щеках Стайлза, но вместо этого он стучит кончиком ботинка по ноге Стайлза. Мгновение спустя Стайлз касается его ногой в ответ. Дерек улыбается и снова стучит по его ноге, Стайлз отвечает, а затем они оба выстукивают медленную мелодию. Через несколько секунд они останавливаются и сидят в тишине тёмного коридора, прижавшись друг к другу ногами.

Дерек думает, что это доказывает симпатию Стайлза к нему. Всё его тело охватывает жар, его потряхивает от нервов, надежды и предвкушения. Он размышляет, что, возможно, ему нужно сократить это минимальное расстояние между их телами, может, нужно протянуть руку и сжать руку Стайлза, может, стоит провести носом по щеке Стайлза и поцеловать его за ухом. Дерек готов поспорить, что его кожа прекрасна на вкус, что, может быть, Стайлз тихо вздохнёт, положит свою руку на руку Дерека и крепко сожмёт. От мысли об этом у Дерека истошно бьётся сердце, а руки потеют. Он глубоко вдыхает и сжимает ладонь в кулак, собираясь с мужеством.

Но затем он слышит снаружи шаги по асфальту и голос матери. Момент упущен, и Дерек чувствует разочарование. Он не уверен, что у него ещё будет подобная возможность. Может быть, им всё-таки не суждено быть вместе.

Большие двери распахиваются, и внутрь забегает мама Дерека, а за ней следом шериф и отец Бойда.

\- Дерек!- восклицает мама, кидаясь к нему. Едва он успевает вскочить на ноги, как она притягивает его к себе и крепко обнимает. Ему бы было стыдно, если бы он не слышал, что шериф проделывает то же самое со Стайлзом. Так что Дерек позволяет маме его обнять и так же крепко обнимает её в ответ.

\- Я так рада, что ты в порядке,- шепчет она, уткнувшись в его волосы. Она отстраняется и смотрит на него.- Что произошло?

Дерек пересказывает случившееся, и она хмурится всё больше, чем дольше он говорит.

\- Не понимаю,- заявляет она,- аракои обычно не атакуют в людных местах.- Мама крепко сжимает его плечи.- Это плохо. Нам надо поговорить с Питером.- Она оглядывается на остальных и, не отпуская Дерека, направляется к Эллисон.- Твой отец с Сэмом, Лорой и Мирандой Рейес ищут аракоев. Он сказал, что ты можешь поехать с нами или к себе домой, если будешь осторожна.

\- Спасибо, миссис Хейл,- говорит Эллисон, благодарно ей улыбаясь.- Думаю, я поеду домой.

Мама кивает, как вдруг рядом с Эллисон материализуется Айзек.

\- Я могу пойти с тобой. Чтобы, эм, убедиться, что ты благополучно добралась домой,- Айзек с надеждой смотрит на маму Дерека.

Мама Дерека поджимает губы, но всё же разрешает.

\- Держитесь вместе,- инструктирует она.- Айзек, тебя домой отвезёт Крис или позвони Миранде, чтобы она тебя забрала.

\- Спасибо,- говорит Айзек, улыбаясь Эллисон. Мама Дерека протягивает руку и проводит пальцами по шее Айзека, а затем вниз по его руке. Он наклоняется к ней, и она притягивает его ближе, вставая на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в висок.

\- Будьте осторожны. Вы оба.

Скотт предлагает отвезти Киру домой, что значит: её домой везёт шериф, раз он забирает вместе со Стайлзом и Скотта. Пока шериф разговаривает с мамой Дерека и отцом Бойда, а Скотт разговаривает с Кирой, пока Бойд продолжает сидеть за столом и переписываться, Стайлз подходит к Дереку, стоящему у шкафчика.

\- Не хочу наблюдать всю дорогу, как Скотт и Кира неловко флиртуют,- шепчет Стайлз Дереку.- Этот случай ещё хуже чем с Эллисон, потому что та его игнорирует, но Кира пытается флиртовать в ответ так же неловко.

Дерек смеётся и смотрит на парочку, которая стоит немного дальше по коридору.

\- Разве ты не должен быть его «вторым пилотом»?

\- Он мне никогда не помогал!

Дерек вскидывает бровь.

\- А когда это тебе было нужно?

Стайлз машет руками во все стороны.

\- Я… нет. Не нужно. Думаю, я перестану это так называть. Вообще, мысли о небе у меня теперь связаны с этими существами, и скажу я тебе, что птиц я теперь ненавижу. Пошли на фиг, птицы. Вы злые создания.

Дерек закатывает глаза. Стайлз – это что-то с чем-то.

\- - -

Следующие пара недель проходят тихо. Мама Дерека не уверена, отпугнули ли они аракоев, или те залечивают раны, или, может, ещё что-то с ними произошло. Дерек только знает, что рад этой передышке. День благодарения, тренировки по лакроссу и экзамены – у него нет времени на птицеподобных тварей, которые мечтают его убить. У алгебры и Финстока сейчас монополия.

День благодарения – это крупное событие в доме Хейлов, вся стая собирается на ужин. Они съедают двадцать индеек, десять свиных окороков и, кажется, пятьдесят разных гарниров, при этом некоторые члены стаи жалуются, что еды было мало. Дерек насчитывает двадцать пять пирогов, и к концу вечера ни одного из них не остаётся.

Следующим утром в чёрную пятницу Дерек отправляется с семьёй на шоппинг и покупает слишком много дешёвых тренировочных шортов, носков и дисков с фильмами. Он пишет Стайлзу о сумасшедших очередях в Target, а тот отвечает, что с удовольствием бы ходил по магазинам, а вместо этого он играет в видео-игры со Скоттом. Дерек отвечает, что это явно веселее, чем стоять в очереди и слушать, как мама и Кора спорят о том, куда они пойдут обедать. Но, как бы то ни было, он любит их традиционный семейный шоппинг в черную пятницу, пусть даже отец так сильно злиться, когда его в очередной раз толкают, что сверкает глазами, мама кричит на него из-за этого, а потом он сам, Лора и Кора начинают громко спорить, и всё заканчивается дракой с применением когтей и клыков.

В суботу вечером Дерек и Бойд отправляются в гости к его бабушке на игру в бридж с ней и бабушкой Бойда. Бабушки проводят добрую часть вечера, обсуждая, что кому из детей стаи подарить на рождество, чтобы все не получили в подарок одинаковые носки и подарочные карты.

Когда бабушка Бойда идёт на кухню приготовить всем какао с кусочком её знаменитого тыквенного пирога, бабушка спрашивает Дерека:

\- Как успехи Стайлза в канасте?

Бойд с любопытством смотрит на Дерека.

\- Не знал, что ты учишь Стайлза канасте.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- Мы играли всего пару раз,- отвечает Дерек. Если быть точным, три раза. Первый раз, когда Стайлз ужинал с ним и бабушкой, второй раз в библиотеке, после того как они закончили с исследованиями. В последний раз к ним присоединилась Лора, что выбесило Дерека, потому что в отношении Стайлза он был жадным и ни с кем делить его не желал.

\- И?- коротко подгоняет его бабушка.

\- Он учится,- говорит Дерек,- но со стратегией ещё не разобрался. Он бесится, потому что не любит проигрывать и не иметь возможность всё планировать заранее.

Когда они играли в последний раз, Стайлз так разозлился, что начал материться, чем жутко развеселил Лору.

\- Пригласи его снова,- говорит его бабушка, пока бабушка Бойда расставляет тарелки.- Вернон и Лоретта тоже придут. Научим его играть в бридж.

Вот поэтому Стайлз и оказывается снова в гостях у бабушки после того, как они сдали экзамены. Дерек не собирался его приглашать, но Бойд упомянул об этом на тренировке по лакроссу, и Стайлз в восторге от перспективы увидеть снова не только бабушку Дерека, но и познакомиться с бабушкой Бойда.

\- Две волчьих бабушки!- воскликнул он, пока они шли к машинам.- Это шикарно!

Дерек нервозно ждёт появления Стайлза. Бабушки вместе готовят ужин, тушёное мясо с овощами, пока Бойд и Дерек смотрят спортивный канал на диване. Бойд увлечён баскетбольной игрой студенческой лиги, но Дерек не может ни на чём сконцентрироваться. Он слишком заведён.

Он почти не видел Стайлза последние недели. Из-за завершения семестра и праздничных выходных не было времени заниматься исследованиями, поэтому они со Стайлзом виделись только на лакроссе, но Дерек был так сильно занят подготовкой к предстоящему сезону, что у него почти не было времени обращать внимание на Стайлза.

Когда Дерек слышит, как паркуется джип, он пытается успокоить своё сердцебиение. Бойд сидит рядом с ним, поэтому Дерек не может себе позволить истерику, словно он только и думал все эти дни о встрече со Стайлзом, хотя именно так всё и было.

«Не показывай вида, Дерек», говорит он себе. Дерек разваливается на диване и притворяется, что он крутой перец и ему всё безразлично.

Когда Стайлз стучит в дверь, бабушка велит кому-то из них его встретить, и Дерек просто кричит, чтобы Стайлз заходил. Дверь открывается, и Стайлз улыбается Бойду и Дереку. Он одет как всегда в футболку и худи и пахнет так хорошо, что Дереку приходится с силой сжать челюсти, чтобы сдержать себя. Бойд здоровается, а Дерек небрежно поднимает руку с дивана в знак приветствия.

Вот видите? Он может вести себя невозмутимо.

Стайлз смотрит на него непонимающим взглядом, но тут бабушка зовёт его на кухню. Дерек думает, может быть, ему удастся пережить сегодняшний вечер, не показать себя полнейшим кретином и не выдать всем на блюдечке, что он влюблён в Стайлза по уши.

\- Дерек, Вернон! Идите за стол!- кричит бабушка пару минут спустя. Дерек направляется на кухню, где Стайлз стоит, оперевшись на прилавок, а бабушка Бойда угощает его печеньем.

\- Почему это ему можно есть сладкое до ужина?- спрашивает Бойд, доставая тарелки из шкафа.

\- Он гость,- говорит бабушка Бойда,- и это учтиво.

\- Не учтиво портить ему аппетит до ужина,- говорит Дерек, осознавая, что ведёт себя как идиот. Это теперь официально: Дерек – самый большой кретин на планете Земля.

\- Может быть, я и не оборотень, но со вкусной едой я расправлюсь не хуже вас,- говорит Стайлз.- Бойд, ты никогда не говорил мне, что твоя бабушка крышесносно готовит!

Бойд смотрит на Стайлза равнодушным взглядом.

\- Почему я должен был говорить тебе о стряпне моей бабушки?

\- Потому что мы друзья!

\- Мы не друзья.

\- Вернон!- бабушка Бойда бьёт его по плечу.- Будь вежливым. Родители тебя не грубияном воспитывали. Помни о манерах.

\- Бабушка Би всегда переживает о манерах,- с дразнящей улыбкой говорит Стайлзу Дерек.

Бабушка Бойда хмурится.

\- Если оставить оборотней без присмотра, они будут вести себя так, будто их вырастили в пещере. Некоторые, конечно, живут примитивно, но мы цивилизованные оборотни. Никаких клыков и когтей за обеденным столом, и мы всегда должны вытирать рот салфеткой.

\- Особенно, когда покрыты кровью,- парирует Бойд. Дерек и бабушка Ирма фыркают от смеха, но бабушка Бойда пригвождает его взглядом.

\- Особенно важно пользоваться салфеткой, когда ешь сырое мясо. Ты же не животное, Вернон.

\- Боюсь, никогда не смогу воспринимать адекватно эти ваши оборотнические разговоры,- произносит Стайлз, качая головой.- Моему папе для cчастья хватает того факта что я не ем руками и не рыгаю за столом.

Бабушка Бойда поворачивается и хмурится, глядя на Стайлза.

\- Это неприемлемо даже для человека.

\- Эй! Это что же значит?

\- Она имеет в виду, что люди тоже бывают невоспитанными,- говорит бабушка Дерека.- А теперь за стол, мальчики! Вот, не стой столбом,- она пихает Стайлзу в руки миску с пюре из сыра и цветной капусты и указывает на стол.

Когда Стайлз во время ужина тянется за добавкой, то произносит:

\- Вкуснотища. Вы должны научить меня готовить.

\- Видишь, Вернон?- говорит бабушка Бойда.- Некоторые мальчики твоего возраста хотят научиться готовить.

\- Это потому что Стилински странный,- отвечает Бойд, но на его губах играет улыбка.

\- Вернон! Не будь грубияном!- бабушка Бойда качает головой.- Что же мне с тобой делать, мальчик?

Дерек говорит Стайлзу:

\- Бабушка Би хочет научить Бойда готовить, но он против. А меня она отказывается научить своему секретному рецепту пирога.

\- Я не люблю готовить, понятно?- ворчит Бойд.- Я готов делать все сексистские мужские обязанности типа починки обогревателей или замены колес. Я даже без раздумий готов носить твою сумочку в магазине и ходить за покупками. Я просто ужасно ненавижу готовить.

Бабушка Бойда раздосадовано хмыкает, а Стайлз смотрит на Бойда с удивлением.

\- Вау, я никогда ещё не слышал, чтобы Бойд за раз так много говорил,- произносит он, качая головой.- Не знал, что он умеет.

\- А у тебя-то с разговорами проблем нет, как я погляжу?- говорит бабушка, улыбаясь.- Так ты любишь готовить? Дерек вот тоже не любитель готовки. Из всех моих внуков только Лора обожает. Некоторые дети не против, но вот заставить Дерека, Кору или Джексона помочь с чем-то на кухне равносильно для них просьбе искупаться в ванне из аконита.

Стайлз чешет щёку.

\- Не то что бы я люблю, но, эммм… я готовлю для меня и папы. Я стал это делать вскоре после смерти мамы,- эти слова удивляют Дерека. Он знал, что Стайлз никогда не говорит о матери, но думал, что она, возможно, живёт в другом городе. Он не думал, что она умерла.- Если я не буду готовить, то папа будет есть всякую дрянь. Целое сражение – заставить его съесть хоть один овощ.

Бабушка кивает.

\- Ты молодец. Я научу тебя готовить, если хочешь. Лоретта в этом меня опережает, но я тоже не плоха.

\- Но приз на ярмарке штата получила я,- ухмыляясь, говорит бабушка Бойда. Бабушка испепеляет её взглядом, но Дерек знает, что между ними нет никакой вражды. Они были подругами уже лет сто, наверное. Бабушка Бойда – ровесница его бабушки.

Стайлз помогает Дереку и Бойду вымыть посуду, пока бабушка заваривает им чай, а бабушка Бойда нарезает пирог на куски. Стайлз пытается стащить кусочек, но бабушка Бойда отталкивает его руку до того, как он успевает к нему прикоснуться.

\- С оборотнями непросто,- говорит Бойд, тоже пытаясь ухватить кусочек. Он лишь смеётся, когда его бабушка отнимает пирог и уносит в гостиную.

Дерек, Бойд и бабушки занимают свои привычные места за столом, и Дерек пододвигает к столу стул для Стайлза. Он это делает не ради того, чтобы намекнуть, что Стайлзу следует сесть рядом с ним, но как бы то ни было, Стайлз ставит свой стул рядом с местом Дерека. Дерек опускает голову и улыбается себе под нос.

Бабушка объясняет Стайлзу правила бриджа, тот кивает и сверяется с правилами, которые сохранил у себя на телефоне. Бабушка велит ему бросить телефон и учиться опытным путём, что Стайлз и делает весь первый раунд игры. Затем он достаёт телефон и снова изучает правила.

Стайлз наблюдает пару раздач, пытаясь вникнуть. Ему тяжело даётся понимание концепции участия в игре «болвана», но он продолжает вчитываться в правила, чтобы разобраться.

Спустя ещё одну игру Стайлз подсаживается ближе к Дереку и пытается помочь ему в игре. Дерек не против, Стайлз так близко сидит к нему, иногда настолько, что Дерек чувствует его тёплое дыхание на своей щеке. Он не перестаёт думать о других присутствующих в комнате, но, кажется, они не обращают внимания. Карты и пирог оказываются достаточно хорошим отвлекающим манёвром.

Когда снова наступает черёд Дерека, Стайлз указывает на определённую карту. Дерек смотрит на него, вопросительно нахмурив брови.

\- Ходи этой,- говорит Стайлз.

Дерек качает головой.

\- Нет. Этой,- он указывает на другую карту.

Стайлз хмурится и шумно вздыхает.

\- Чувак, серьёзно, поверь мне. Играй этой.

Дерек не может не сдаться под напором Стайлза. Он сбрасывает карту, хотя сильно сомневается в правильности выбора. Но Стайлз оказывается прав. Они выигрывают.

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, который триумфально улыбается.

\- Откуда ты знал?

\- Я следил. Я понял, что мы выиграем по оставшимся у соперников картам и уже сброшенным картам.

\- Вот это правильный подход,- говорит бабушка, выкладывая следующую карту.- Может, из тебя получится карточный шулер.

Стайлз расплывается в широкой улыбке.

Стайлз помогает Дереку до конца игры, и с его стратегией и знанием правил Дерека, они с бабушкой выигрывают с большим преимуществом.

Перед уходом Стайлза бабушка Бойда настаивает, чтобы он взял с собой две большии порции для своего отца.

\- Твой отец – хороший человек,- говорит она.- Он служит добрую службу нашему городу и достоен чего-то хорошего. Скажи ему, что нужно просто разогреть, и можно есть. Передашь потом пустые контейнеры с Верноном или Дереком.

Бабушка сжимает предплечье Стайлза, когда он подходит с ней попрощаться.

\- Не пропадай,- говорит она.- Ты слишком давно у нас не был. Приходите с Дереком хоть завтра. Я дам тебе урок кулинарии, а потом поиграем в канасту.

Стайлз прощается с Бойдом, который, кажется, стал немного теплее относиться к Стайлзу. Он велит Стайлзу быть осторожным и говорит «до встречи». Стайлз в ответ так радужно улыбается, что Дерек почти ревнует.

Дерек провожает Стайлза. Наверное, ему не стоит это делать, в особенности потому, что он пытается вести себя непринуждённо, но ему страшно не хочется, чтобы Стайлз уходил. Он не знает, когда они теперь увидятся. До рождества меньше недели, а тренировки по лакроссу возобновятся только после нового года. Дядя Питер в Нью-Йорке, так что их занятия временно приостановлены. Поэтому он дорожит каждой минутой со Стайлзом, пусть даже в этом случае речь о прогулке в несколько метров по холоду до джипа.

\- Спасибо за приглашение,- говорит Стайлз, когда они подходят к машине.- Волчьи бабушки потрясающие, и, кажется, я начинаю нравиться Бойду. Он станет моим другом, даже если ради этого мне придётся умереть.

Дерек закатывает глаза, но не может сдержать улыбку.

\- Что ты делаешь на рождество?

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

\- То же что и всегда. Папа работает, чтобы дать своим помощникам возможность провести время с семьями. Я проведу канун рождества со Скоттом и его мамой, но если ей придётся выйти на дежурство, то значит, мы со Скоттом вдвоём будем играть в видео-игры.

Дерек не может не выпалить:

\- Звучит печально.

\- Мы особо не празднуем рождество. С тех пор как мама умерла, мы ничего не делаем.

\- Я не знал о твоей маме,- произносит Дерек.- Мне так жаль.

\- Это было давно,- говорит Стайлз, но избегает взгляда Дерека. Тот чувствует запах старого горя и грусти, исходящий от него.

\- Всё равно,- отвечает Дерек. Он даже представить не может, что бы было, если бы его мама умерла. Она – его альфа, его опора. Стайлз поднимает взгляд, и Дерек смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Свет почти полной луны отражается в глазах Стайлза, заставляя их сиять.

Дерек всё ещё думает о глазах Стайлза, когда возвращается в дом. Пока его не было, карты уже перемешали и раздали, так что он занимает своё место и берёт карты в руки. Он играет на автомате, тихая беседа бабушек успокаивающе звучит на заднем фоне, пока он думает о Стайлзе.

Бабушки смотрят очередную передачу в записи по DVD, а Бойд с Дереком надевают свитера и идут на улицу играть в баскетбол. Декабрьский вечер холоден, и Дерек уверен, что скоро пойдёт снег. Но как только он начинает двигаться, то согревается.

Они играют какое-то время, Бойд задумчиво ведёт мяч, а потом говорит:

\- Я не знал, что тебе нравится Стайлз.

\- Что?- восклицает Дерек сорвавшимся голосом.

\- Всё нормально, знаешь,- говорит Бойд, разбегаясь и ведя мяч, а потом прыгает и забивает.- Мог бы и рассказать.

 Дерек вздыхает. Вот и вёл себя непринуждённо.

\- Что меня выдало?

\- Я подозревал давно. Но сегодня ты не сводил с него глаз.

\- Не говори Эрике.

\- Я не буду,- отвечает Бойд, бросая мяч Дереку.- Я люблю её, но она болтушка. Если хочешь сохранить всё в тайне, я понимаю. Но, между прочим, это очевидно, что ты ему тоже нравишься.

\- - -

Каждые новогодние каникулы члены стаи отправляются погостить к другим стаям для получения новых навыков и знаний. Дерек проводил время со стаей Сатоми, изучая лечебные травы и магические растения, а стая Дюкалиона дала ему знания по фольклору, которыми даже Питер не владеет. Кора много раз бывала у Кали и Энниса для боевых тренировок. За неделю до рождества Бретт приезжает к Хейлам для занятий с мамой Дерека. Сатоми решила, что слежка за аракоями будет полезным опытом.

В пятницу вечером Джексон закатывает огромную вечеринку, пока Питер в Нью-Йорке, поэтому все подростки стаи напиваются или накуриваются. Дерек просыпается в субботу утром с жутким похмельем, но оживляется, увидев сообщение от Стайлза.

_Мы со Скоттом сегодня тусим с Айзеком. Можно нам прийти к вам?_

Дерек тут же отвечает согласием.

Большую часть утра он проводит на диване с Корой, смотря выпуск за выпуском «Звёзд ломбарда», пока его мама, Лора и Бретт изучают в библиотеке что-то связанное с аракоями. Честно говоря, Дерек почти забыл об аракоях за последние пару недель. Со времён атаки у школы они больше не появлялись, так что Дерек сконцентрировался на учёбе, лакроссе, рождестве и Стайлзе.

Перед приходом Стайлза Дерек принимает душ и надевает бордовую футболку и узкие джинсы. Он надеется, что не выглядит так, словно излишне старается. Хоть Дерек постоянно так одевается, но всё равно лишний раз пялится на свой зад в зеркале. Кажется, он отлично выглядит в этих джинсах.

Стайлз, Скотт и Айзек приезжают на джипе. Кора выходит с Дереком их встретить, и он пытается не улыбаться слишком широко Стайлзу, но это довольно сложно сделать, когда Стайлз улыбается ему в ответ и выглядит преступно мило со своей растрёпанной причёской и розовыми от мороза щеками.

В итоге они играют в Mario Kart в игровой комнате, Дерек просто сидит за компанию, давая другим поиграть. Он не против, потому что Стайлз рядом и невероятно интересно наблюдать, как они играют, матерясь и пытаясь друг друга подставить.

Они проходят половину второй игры, когда Бретт и Лора заходят в комнату. Бретт немедленно замечает Стайлза и, улыбаясь, направляется к дивану, на котором они сидят. Бретт занимает свободное место рядом со Стайлзом и начинает копаться в телефоне вместо того, чтобы следить за игрой.

Когда они заканчивают, Бретт поворачивается к Стайлзу и заговаривает с ним. Стайлз расспрашивает Бретта, почему он здесь, и Дерек пытается не ревновать. Если Бретт хочет замутить со Стайлзом (и это даже не реальная симпатия, достаточно того факта, что Стайлз просто дышит), то это не значит, что Стайлз хочет того же. Даже Бойд сказал, что Дерек нравится Стайлзу. Ему просто надо помнить об этом.

\- На фронте аракоев без перемен?- спрашивает Стайлз, глядя на Дерека и Лору.

Лора качает головой.

\- Так больше и не появлялись. Мы были на паре охотничьих вылазок, но сейчас даже след не можем учуять.

\- Мы ходили вчера вечером,- говорит Бретт, и Дерек понимает, что он пытается впечатлить Стайлза. Дереку не кажется впечатляющим тот факт, что Бретт лишь ходил следом за его мамой.- Мы провели пару часов, прочёсывая заповедник, а затем город. Талия считает, что они могли спрятаться в норах на зиму.

\- Зачем им это делать?- задаёт вопрос Стайлз.

\- Они из тех птиц, которые мигрируют,- объясняет Бретт, придвигаясь ближе к Стайлзу.- Улетают в более тёплый климат. Похоже, аракои не рассчитывали остаться тут так надолго. Они объявились осенью, когда ещё было довольно тепло.

Выражение лица Стайлза становится серьёзным, пока он раскладывает по полочкам новую информацию.

\- Думаю, в этом есть смысл. Их склонность преследовать, пока жертва не будет уничтожена, должна была удержать их на одном месте. Они не могли улететь, пока не убили Дерека и всех нас.

\- Но сейчас,- говорит Лора,- особо не о чем беспокоиться. Вероятно, они не объявятся до рождества, так что мы сможем спокойно отпраздновать. А теперь дай мне джойстик и пусти поиграть.

Стайлз настаивает, что теперь черёд Дерека, и отдаёт ему свой джойстик. Через пару игр Стайлз встаёт и направляется в туалет. Бретт и Кора уходят за едой, и Дерек теряет счёт времени, увлекаясь задачей обыграть Лору, Айзека и Скотта.

Они доигрывают, но Стайлз, Бретт и Кора так и не вернулись. Дерек отправляется за ними и обнаруживает Кору в гостиной, она смотрит фильм и играет в телефон. Когда Дерек спрашивает, где Стайлз, она отвечает, что не знает. Дерек обходит дом и находит их, когда поднимается наверх и заходит в библиотеку.

Бретт и Стайлз сидят вдвоём за столом, между ними лежит открытая книга. Но они не смотрят в неё, вместо этого болтают и смеются. Оба сидят почти вплотную, наклонившись друг к другу. Дерек замечает, как колено Бретта задевает ногу Стайлза, и едва не взрывается.

Он поворачивается, выходит из библиотеки и бежит вниз. Когда Дерек оказывается на первом этаже, он перекидывается в оборотническую форму и выбегает в лес. Не задумываясь, он мчит сквозь деревья, не держась троп, прорываясь сквозь низкие ветки деревьев, кипя от злости.

Дереку хочется разорвать Бретта на клочки. Стайлз принадлежит ему. Он его друг, часть его стаи, его человек, его… кто он ему? Он не парень Дерека, ничего такого. Он никогда не говорил Стайлзу о своих чувствах, не звал его на свидание. Он только старался скрыть тот факт, что Стайлз ему нравится.

Бретта несложно будет игнорировать и избегать. Это всего лишь Бретт. Но кто больше всего злит и расстраивает – это Стайлз. Стайлз был один с Бреттом в их библиотеке, смеялся, флиртовал и касался его коленом! Как Стайлз мог так поступить? Он думал, что нравится Стайлзу. Он думал, Стайлз хотел только с ним смеяться и флиртовать в библиотеке. Они никогда не касались друг друга коленями, но они постоянно трогали друг друга, шли совсем близко, спорили, какой картой сыграть за партией бриджа у бабушки. Они сражались бок о бок с аракоями, едва не погибли вместе, и Стайлз отогнал палкой птицеподобную тварь, когда ещё даже толком не знал Дерека и у него не было причин его спасать. И Стайлз остался и держал Дерека, пока не появилась его мама, когда он был почти уверен, что умирает.

Стайлз должен был быть его другом, его… Стайлзом. Не очередной победой Бретта, чтобы тот поматросил его и бросил, а потом хвалился этим перед другими стаями, говоря «угадай, что я и мой член творили с человеком Хейлов?».

От одной мысли о члене Бретта где-то поблизости от Стайлза, у Дерека возникает желание убивать. Вместо этого он вымещает свою злость на ничего неподозревающем дереве, отрывая ветки от ствола начисто. Лучше ему от этого не становится.

После этого он ещё немного бегает, злость начинает уходить, и он понимает, что оказался поблизости от дома бабушки. Он бежит к нему и заходит без стука. Бабушка сидит в своём кресле и смотрит мыльные оперы.

\- Что за муха тебя укусила?- спрашивает она, когда видит Дерека.

\- Не желаю об этом говорить,- ворчливо отвечает Дерек, падая на диван и скрещивая руки на груди.

\- Ладно. Но канал я переключать не собираюсь.

Дереку всё равно, что идёт по телевизору. Он всё равно смотрит в него невидящим взглядом.

\- - -

Наконец, Дерек возвращается домой пару часов спустя. К счастью джипа Стайлза нет на подъезде к дому. Он не выдержал бы сейчас встречи с ним. Он нигде не видит в доме Бретта, но находит Лору и Кору в гостиной.

\- Где ты был?- спрашивает Лора. Она ведёт себя как ни в чём не бывало, так что, возможно, никто ничего подозрительного не заметил.

\- У бабушки,- объясняет он.

\- О. Тебя искал Стайлз. Он спрашивал, куда ты ушёл. Сказал, что видел тебя в библиотеке, но не успел ничего сказать, а ты уже сбежал. Он хотел дождаться твоего возвращения, но Скотту и Айзеку надо было ехать домой.

Дерек не отвечает. Вместо этого он возвращается в игровую комнату и берёт телефон, который там оставил. Он видит сообщение от Стайлза, но удаляет уведомление, не читая. Он всё ещё слишком зол. Потом он идёт на кухню, где мама готовит ужин.

\- О, вот и ты!- произносит она с улыбкой.- У нас свиные котлеты на ужин. Надеюсь, ты не против,- Дерек согласно бурчит.- Кстати я пригласила Стайлза и его отца на рождественский ужин.

\- Что?- шокировано спрашивает Дерек.

\- Мы с отцом говорили с ним об этом, и Стайлз сказал, что они обычно не празднуют, но в этот раз у его отца выходной в канун рождества. Так что я сказала ему, чтобы они приходили к нам. Рейесы едут к родителям Миранды в Мичиган, Бойды будут во Флориде, а Махилани летят на Гавайи. То есть мы в этом году остаётся одни. Я думала, будет здорово провести время с шерифом вне ситуаций, угрожающих чьей-то жизни.

Дерек чувствует себя ужасно, но мама выглядит такой довольной, что он не может с ней поделиться. Вместо этого он говорит, что думает, Стайлзу с отцом всё понравится, и оставляет её наедине с готовкой и аудио-книгой. Дерек идёт в спальню и падает на кровать лицом вниз. Он хочет утонуть в своей печали, и тогда, возможно, сможет забыть о Стайлзе. Но, очевидно, вселенная против.

\- Твой друг Стайлз же ни с кем не встречается?- спрашивает Бретт, стоя в дверях. Дерек думал, что закрыл дверь, но, видимо, сделал это не достаточно сильно.

\- Какая тебе разница?- спрашивает Дерек.

\- Потому что он довольно симпатичный, сечёшь, пусть даже и ботаник,- Дерек садится, а Бретт продолжает,- к тому же от него так и веет девственной неловкостью. А я могу помочь ему с этим, научить его разным приёмчикам. С таким ртом, готов поспорить, он может…

\- Не говори о нём так,- рычит Дерек. Он даже не осознаёт, что его глаза сверкают голубым, а клыки и когти рвутся наружу.

Бретту хватает наглости начать смеяться.

\- Чего это ты так рвёшься защищать его честь? Я не причиню ему вреда, я знаю, он сам этого хочет. От него пахнет…

\- Замолчи. Сейчас же,- Дерек уже почти полностью обратился, и у него кипит кровь. Ему приходится прикладывать невероятные усилия, чтобы остаться на кровати, а не броситься на того через всю комнату.

\- Что за херня, Дерек?- спрашивает Бретт, его глаза зажигаются жёлтым. От этого Дерек рычит ещё громче. Когда Бретт говорит,- иди на хрен,- выпустив полностью клыки, что-то в Дереке взрывается. Он оскаливается и срывается с кровати, кидаясь на Бретта.

Они оба вылетают через раскрытую дверь в коридор. Бретт на мгновение замирает от неожиданности, а потом тоже полностью обращается, и они начинают драться в полную силу. От охватившей злости все мысли покидают его голову. Он чувствует запах Стайлза на коже Бретта, что заставляет его злиться ещё сильнее.

Он не думает ни о чём кроме клыков и когтей, пока его кто-то не оттаскивает, его зубы и пальцы пытаются схватить пустой воздух, а затем раздаётся мамин рык:

\- Прекратите!

Дерек опускает голову и оголяет шею, покорно скуля.

\- Что за чертовня творится?- гневно кричит мама.- Что вы устроили с моим домом?

\- Он начал первый!- восклицает Бретт. Он покрыт кровью и заживающими ранами, одежда разорвана. Дерек чувствует, как затягиваются порезы на его собственной коже.- Он просто набросился на меня!

\- Дерек!- кричит отец.

\- Это ты начал!- парирует Дерек, игнорируя отца.- Ты всё говорил о том, как хочешь переспать со Стайлзом, потому что он девственник и что у него отличный рот, и…

\- Достаточно!- перебивает мама, потому что Дерек снова успел себя распалить, его глаза горят, и когти и клыки показались опять. Она глубоко вздыхает и смотрит на них двоих, хмурясь.- Мне всё равно, кто начал первым. Вы оба участвовали. Поэтому будете оба заниматься уборкой. Бретт, я сегодня вечером позвоню Сатоми и расскажу, что произошло. Дерек, с тобой мы разберёмся позже,- она указывает на то, во что превратился коридор,- наводите порядок. Прямо сейчас.

В первый раз Дерек оглядывается. Они проделали пару дырок и вмятин в стене, дверной проём покрыт царапинами от когтей, а дверь в гостевую комнату сломана пополам. Он уверен, ему придётся найти подработку, чтобы покрыть расходы на ремонт. По крайней мере, он надеется, что Бретт разделит с ним половину стоимости.

Дерек спускается на первый этаж за шваброй, совком и мусорным ведром, а потом они с Бреттом наводят порядок в тишине. Когда они всё убрали и теперь каждый берёт по половине разломанной двери, Бретт говорит:

\- Мог бы просто сказать, что у вас со Стайлзом отношения. Не надо было пытаться меня убить. Он не настолько симпатичен мне, чёрт возьми.

Дерек не отвечает. Бретту везёт, что он не раскроил его медный лоб проклятой дверью.

Сатоми и мама согласились, что приближающееся полнолуние сделало парней более агрессивными чем обычно, и так как с аракоями не было никаких подвижек, то Бретт завтра утром вернётся домой. Дерек весь вечер сидит в комнате, избегая всех.

Около восьми вечера раздаётся стук в дверь, а затем его отец заглядывает в комнату. Он принёс тарелку с ужином и бутылку воды.

\- Мы подумали, что ты, наверное, проголодался.

\- Не особо,- отвечает Дерек, так что отец ставит тарелку на рабочий стол Дерека, а затем выдвигает из-за него стул и садится. Дерек молчит. Он скрещивает руки и пристально смотрит на свои носки.

Отец заговаривает первым:

\- Я не думал, что твои чувства к Стайлзу настолько серьёзны,- Дерек удивлённо поднимает взгляд на отца,- мы знали, что он тебе нравится. Это сразу становится понятно по тому, как вы ведёте себя друг с другом. Но я не понимал, что это так серьёзно.

\- Почему ты так считаешь?- спрашивает Дерек.

Отец закидывает ноги на кровать Дерека, скрестив щиколотки и сложив руки на животе. Дерек смотрит на полосатые носки отца, на дырку в них рядом с большим пальцем.

\- Драться с другим оборотнем из-за кого-то – это весьма серьёзно. Единственная причина, по которой мы чувствуем необходимость в этом – когда у нас серьёзная связь с человеком. Ты бы не набросился на Бретта, если бы твои намерения не были столь серьёзными.

Лицо Дерека краснеет от смущения.

\- Бретт правда говорил такое о Стайлзе?- спрашивает отец, и Дерек кивает. Отец хмурится.- Я знал, что Бретт немного легкомысленный, но мне не нравится, что он говорил подобное о Стайлзе. Стайлз – хороший парень. Если вы хотите развлекаться, то кто даёт мне право вам мешать? Вы подростки. Но я не думаю, что Стайлз заслуживает быть использованным, особенно лишь потому, что у него, как там было, отличный рот?

Дерек тут же начинает рычать, лишь от одной мысли об этом.

\- Мы должны были давно об этом поговорить,- вздохнув, говорит отец.- Мы так многому должны научить своих детей, что иногда мы с мамой забываем о некоторых вещах. Или просто надеемся, что этому нам вас не придётся учить, например, о том, как сражаться с психованными птицедемонами или о пубертатном периоде у оборотней.

\- Что?- пищит Дерек.- Пожалуйста, давай не будем.

\- Дерек, нам необходимо об этом поговорить, особенно сейчас. У оборотней всё происходит не так как у людей. Стайлз тоже определённо точно проходит этап полового созревания, от него постоянно пахнет возбуждением и спермой, но у тебя всё по-другому. Во-первых, он не пытался убить одного из своих друзей детства,- ухмыляется отец, но Дереку это вовсе не кажется смешным.

\- Мы просто друзья,- настаивает Дерек.

\- Я не сомневаюсь в этом,- соглашается отец.- Хорошие друзья. Но послушай, Стайлз приходит к нам заниматься с тобой и Питером. Какой подросток на это пойдёт? Только тот, кто тобой очарован.

\- Ты что, только что сказал «очарован»?

\- Не меняй тему разговора,- говорит отец, многозначительно вскинув брови.- Дай угадаю. Тебе хочется пометить его своим запахом, тереться об него, укусить – помимо всех обычных вещей, которые люди хотят делать, когда им кто-то нравится.

Дерек виновато смотрит на свои ноги. Откуда отец узнал? Неужели это всё настолько очевидно?

\- Дерек, это нормально. Все оборотни мужского пола рано или поздно через это проходят.

Дерек поднимает голову и смотрит на отца.

\- Правда?

Отец улыбается.

\- Конечно. Неужели ты думал, что ты один-единственный оборотень, который страдал от того, что мечтал покрыть кого-то своим запахом и укусить?- он фыркает.- Когда я влюбился в твою маму, я думал, схожу с ума. Я едва мог себя контролировать рядом с ней. Но до неё у меня была такая реакция на нескольких других девушек.

\- Не только на маму?- Дерек шокирован мыслью, что отец испытывал чувства, к тому же сексуального характера, к кому-то ещё кроме мамы. Почему-то это кажется неправильным. Его родители в буквальном смысле ни на шаг друг от друга не отходят. Он только за последний месяц пять раз их заставал за объятьями и поцелуями на диване в гостиной.

Отец смеётся.

\- Боже, нет,- он чешет бороду, его взгляд смягчается, когда он погружается в воспоминания.- У меня были две другие девушки, когда я был подростком. Это происходит не каждый раз, когда тебе кто-то нравится и даже не всегда, когда влюбляешься. Твой внутренний волк берёт контроль в свои руки в такие моменты, поэтому именно он должен чувствовать эту связь и притяжение к другому человеку.

Дерек обмякает, откинувшись на подушку. Всё становится только сложнее. И никак не проще.

\- Но Стайлз не оборотень.

\- И что?- отец смотрит на него с нежностью.- Это правда, что легче встречаться с другими оборотнями. Они всё понимают, в курсе всего, не нужно сдерживаться. Но многие оборотни связывают свою жизнь с простыми людьми. И Стайлз знает про нас, так что это не проблема.

Дерек дёргает ворот футболки.

\- Мне было противно видеть его с Бреттом. И то, как Бретт говорил о нём…- Дерек не может сдержать рык.- Я думал, что нравлюсь Стайлзу.

\- Ну а ты говорил ему что-нибудь о своих чувствах?- Дерек качает головой.- Тогда откуда он может знать?

\- Потому что это очевидно!- восклицает Дерек.

Отец закатывает глаза.

\- Дерек, у тебя много талантов, и скрытность – один из них. Ты мой сын, я тебя вырастил. Поэтому мы с мамой всё поняли. Но Стайлз тебя не знает. Он не поймёт всё сразу, увидев твои нахмуренные брови.- Дерек пригвождает отца сердитым взглядом, и тот усмехается. Затем он протягивает руку и хлопает Дерека по ноге.- Расскажи ему, Дерек. Если он скажет нет, то ты сможешь оставить это в прошлом и вы просто будете друзьями. Но можешь сделать нам всем одолжение? Больше никаких драк в доме? В следующий раз я позволю маме сделать тебе выговор, который ты заслужил.

\- Подожди, неужели меня не накажут?

Отец встаёт и пожимает плечами.

\- Мы придумаем, как ты отработаешь свою часть денег за ремонт. На этом всё.- В дверях отец останавливается и говорит,- знаешь, пока Стайлз не появился, ты был образцовым ребёнком. А теперь врёшь, сбегаешь на вечеринки, дерёшься…- отец вскидывает бровь.- Не уверен, что мне это нравится.

Отец смеётся, оставляя Дерека наедине с его мыслями и взбудораженными чувствами.

\- - -

Дерек не видит Стайлза на следующей неделе. Занятий в школе нет, поэтому стая мигрирует из одного дома в другой, зависая в гостях, а потом все разъезжаются перед рождеством. В последний вечер перед отъездом Айзека, Эрики, Бойда и Дэнни все собираются дома у Бойда для обмена подарками. Все, кроме Джексона, конечно, надевают рождественские свитера, он считает себя слишком крутым для этого.

Так как в стае слишком много народа, они устраивают «секретного санту». Дереку попалась Алисия, и, воспользовавшись советом Лоры и Коры, он купил для неё большой набор из лосьона, скраба и духов от Victoria’s Secret. А Дерек попался Дэнни, и он оказывается приятно удивлён, когда открывает подарок и обнаруживает три книги, которые давно хотел прочесть.

\- Ты такой неудачник,- бормочет Джексон, когда Дерек начинает увлечённо изучать, что написано на задней обложке. Дерек показывает ему средний палец.

Все остальные уходят, а Дерек, Эрика и Айзек остаются. Так как они вчетвером с Бойдом близко дружат, то всегда дарят друг другу персональные подарки, также как делают отдельно Кора, Алисия и Леа, и Дэнни с Джексоном. Даже Бойд и Эрика, и Эрика с Айзеком дарят друг другу по небольшому презенту, хотя потом они подарят друг другу ещё подарки, ведь Бойд и Эрика – пара, а Эрика и Айзек – сводные сестра и брат. Дереку дарят подарочную карту iTunes (от Эрики), шорты для тренировки (от Айзека) и новую карточную игру (от Бойда). Они открывают игру и проводят остаток вечера, изучая правила, обжираясь и хохоча.

Дерек скучает по ним, когда они уезжают. Дом кажется пустым без стаи. Даже Джексон улетает в Нью-Йорк к Питеру, поэтому Хейлы остаются совсем одни.

На кануне рождества Дерек пытается не нервничать, но это сложно. Особенно потому, что каждый раз, упоминая Стайлза или шерифа, все смотрят на Дерека.

\- Думаешь, Стайлзу и его отцу понравится жареная свёкла и пряная тыква? А спаржа с инжиром и козьим сыром?

\- Не знаю,- отвечает Дерек, сидя на стуле и тайком утаскивая ингредиенты, разложенные мамой на кухонном столе.- Почему-то мы тему спаржи и свёклы в разговорах не затрагивали.

Мама пригвождает его взглядом.

\- Я знаю, что не все это любят, но я положу в свёклу и тыкву кленовый сироп и орешки, а инжир и козий сыр необычайно вкусны со спаржей.

\- Тебе меня убеждать не нужно,-говорит Дерек.- Ты знаешь, я это обожаю.- Мамины рождественские овощные гарниры всегда были его самыми любимыми. Он целый год проводит, ожидая их.- А пюре ты сделаешь?

\- Две кастрюли,- говорит она, отправляя кастрюлю в духовку.- Боюсь, что ты одну съешь сам.

\- Я могу,- смеётся Дерек, хватая сахарное печенье, которое испекла Лора.

Мама оглядывает заполонившее кухню огромное количество еды в разных стадиях готовности.

\- Надеюсь, им понравится.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Похоже, они спокойно относятся к рождеству, так что всё будет хорошо.

\- Поэтому всё и должно быть идеально!- настаивает она.- Они заслужили хорошо провести время. Может быть, это рождество станет вашим первым совместным праздником со Стайлзом?- мама дарит ему улыбку, полную надежды, и Дерек жарко краснеет.

\- Маааа,- стонет он.

\- Обещаю, смущать тебя не буду. Никто не будет, даже Кора и бабушка.

\- Из-за бабушки я больше всего и переживаю.

Стайлз пишет ему за час до их с отцом приезда.

_Что нам надеть? Галстуки? Джинсы? Маски волков?_

_Бабушка тебя наверняка убьёт, если ты придёшь в маске волка._

_Нельзя гневить бабушку. У тебя карты есть???_

_Это дурацкий вопрос. Я уверен, у бабушки всегда с собой карты._

_Да, я мог и не спрашивать. Серьёзно, что мне надеть?_

_Мы обычно надеваем рождественские свитера. Потому что мы лузеры._

_Круто. Я за._

Когда Стилински стучат в дверь, Дерек позволяет отцу пойти их впустить, чтобы не казаться слишком нетерпеливым. Кора, сидящая рядом с ним, шепчет, «твой парень пришёл», а Лора рявкает, «Кора, веди себя прилично».

\- Если ты меня опозоришь, я попрошу Дэнни добавить вербену в твой шампунь,- шипит Дерек. Лора отчаянно вздыхает, а Кора закатывает глаза.

Сердце Дерека начинает бешено биться, стоит отцу открыть дверь, и он чувствует запах Стайлза. Кора бормочет, «Господи, Дерек, успокойся», на что Лора отвечает, «Серьёзно, Кора?».

Когда отец проводит шерифа и Стайлза в гостиную, Дерек не готов к тому, что предстаёт перед его глазами. Кора и Лора хохочут, и Дерек радостно и удивлённо присоединятся к ним. На Стайлзе надет дурацкий рождественский красный свитер с котом, украшенным светящейся гирляндой, красные пижамные штаны с рождественскими пингвинами, а на голове у него большие оленьи рога, мигающие красным и зелёным. Шериф одет не так кричаще, но на нём зелёный свитер с оленем.

\- Выглядишь как придурок,- говорит Кора.

Сталйз широко ей улыбается.

\- И тебя с рождеством, Скрудж МакВулф,- Лора смеётся над шуткой, что, кажется, жутко радует Стайлза.- У нас не было рождественских свитеров, так что мы по дороге заехали в Wal-Mart.

\- На тебя как будто рождественского гнома стошнило,- говорит Дерек, но он улыбается. Стайлз нелепый, но именно за это он так ему и нравится. Стайлз никогда ничего не делает, спустя рукава.

Стайлз разглядывает их свитера. Лора и Кора надели свитера из восьмидесятых, которые они нашли в секонд-хенде, а Дерек - синий свитер со снеговиком. Папа Дерека приглашает шерифа на кухню на чашку кофе, поэтому Стайлз садится рядом с Дереком на диван. Он протягивает каждому из них по небольшому подарочному пакету, которые Дерек даже не заметил у него в руках. Он широко улыбается, наблюдая, как они раскрывают подарки. Дерек растерян, когда достаёт из пакета такой же обруч с рогами как у Стайлза. Дерек смотрит на сестёр. Лоре остался обруч с двумя пружинами, украшенными ёлками, а Коре – шапка с гномьими ушами.

\- Супер,- довольно произносит Лора, надевая обруч, деревья подпрыгивают на пружинах, когда она качает головой.

Кора надевает на голову шапку.

\- Великолепно, теперь я смогу заглушить твой голос эти фальшивыми ушами.

\- Выглядишь именно так нелепо, как я и предполагал,- дразнит её Стайлз, и Кора ему саркастично улыбается. Дерек знает, что она лишь ворчит на публику, он чувствует по её запаху, как она довольна.

Когда Дерек надевает рога, он включает их иллюминацию, поворачивается к Стайлзу и говорит:

\- Теперь мы гармонируем.

Стайлз кивает, его щёки слегка краснеют.

Стайлз протягивает четвёртый свёрток с подарком.

\- Я для бабушки тоже принёс.

\- О, на ней это будет великолепно смотреться,- говорит Лора.

Они смотрят «Гринч – похититель Рождества», пока родители болтают на кухне. Где-то на середине фильма в дом заходит бабушка.

\- Как мои малыши?- спрашивает она, проходя в гостиную. Она тоже надела рождественский свитер, ему, наверное, лет тридцать. Сколько себя помнит Дерек, она каждый раз была на рождество в этом свитере.

Лора поднимается и обнимает бабушку, а Кора говорит:

\- Привет, бабуля!

Бабушка подходит ближе и встаёт у дивана рядом со Стайлзом.

\- И снова здравствуй.

\- Здравствуйте, бабушка Ирма,- Стайлз неловко поднимается, а потом наклоняется и обнимает бабушку. Та выглядит удивлённой, но затем улыбается и проводит носом по шее Стайлза.

\- Я рада, что ты здесь, милый,- шепчет бабушка, и сладкий запах Стайлза заполняет собой всю комнату. Пока Дерек наблюдает, как Стайлз беседует с бабушкой, они стоят рядом, обсуждая «эпичные свитера из восьмидесятых» (цитата Стайлза), Дерек начинает понимать, как мало он ценит свою бабушку. Да, она его самый близкий человек в мире, но он никогда не думал, что будет делать, если с ней что-то случится, если ему будет не к кому сбегать, если они никогда больше не сыграют в карты, объедаясь сладостями. У Стайлза нет бабушки, и даже пары минут общения с бабушкой Дерека хватает ему, чтобы начать улыбаться ещё шире, и, судя по его запаху, таким счастливым он давно не был.

\- Я вам кое-что принёс,- говорит Стайлз, резко опускаясь на пол и воодушевлённо поднимая подарочный пакет.

\- Ребёнок, не стоило ничего приносить старой волчице,- говорит она, цокая языком. Но её блестящие глаза выдают совсем другое.

\- Я подумал, что вам это подойдёт идеально,- говорит он с ухмылкой и протягивает ей пакет. Она разрывает обёртку и медленно достаёт обруч. Этот украшен нимбом, сделанным из золотой гирлянды. Она смотрит на него какое-то время, а затем запрокидывает голову и хохочет. Её громкий смех заполняет собою комнату. Дерек не часто видит, как бабушка так заливисто хохочет.

\- Стайлз, ну ты даёшь,- говорит она, вытирая слёзы, и устраивает обруч на своей седой голове и по привычке откидывает косу на спину.- Ты что-то с чем-то.

\- Я рад, что вам понравилось,- улыбается Стайлз, и Дерек думает, что не отказался бы от духов с запахом счастья Стайлза. Это чистое блаженство.

Бабушка протягивает руку и дёргает один из рогов Стайлза.

\- Рога, неужели? Думала, что ты выберешь что-нибудь с омелой.

Стайлз заметно краснеет, его лицо становится розового цвета.

\- Я… не думаю, что мне это нужно.

Бабушка неверяще вскидывает бровь.

\- Видимо, омела тебе не нужна, да?- Стайлз всё так же выглядит, словно готов провалиться сквозь землю, а Дереку вдруг страшно хочется спрятать голову в индейке. Бабушка – злодейка. Она оглядывает внуков, оценивая их обручи, и кивает, осмотрев каждый. Затем она смотрит на Дерека, а потом снова на Стайлза.- Что ж, кажется, вам двоим эти обручи отлично подходят. Рога в самый раз, хоть гон оленей и закончился в ноябре.

Затем, ухмыльнувшись напоследок, бабушка направляется на кухню. Кора падает с дивана от смеха, и даже Лора фыркает. Стайлз старается смотреть куда угодно кроме Дерека.

\- Боже мой,- Кора задыхается от смеха.- Бабушка пошутила про секс. Я умираю.

\- Я пошутил, подарив ей нимб,- говорит Стайлз, садясь рядом с Дереком, на этот раз оставив между ними больше расстояния.- Ей бы больше пошли дьявольские рожки, но в магазине их не было в наличии. Надо было купить их во время Хэллоуина.

Во время ужина Дерек оказывается за столом между Стайлзом и бабушкой.

\- По-моему, еды слишком много,- говорит шериф маме Дерека, обозревая нескончаемые блюда на столе.

Мама улыбается.

\- Мы всегда столько едим в праздники. Вообще, я не готовила больше обычного. Так что я жду, что моя семья проявит вежливость и оставит еды для людей.

Шериф округляет глаза.

\- На столе два свиных окорока и индейка.

\- Я легко могу съесть половину индейки,- констатирует Кора.

Шериф неверяще смотрит на худенькую девушку.

\- Не уверен, чего теперь ждать от этой трапезы.

Бабушка говорит:

\- Шериф, мы много едим. Но мы ведём себя прилично за столом. Ну, большинство из нас. Мой зять не очень-то обучен нормам этикета.

Папа Дерека вскидывает руки в защитном жесте.

\- Я уже пообещал вести себя сегодня подобающе.

Мама кивает в сторону еды.

\- Гости первые. Джон, Стайлз, угощайтесь, пожалуйста.

Стайлз указывает на отца.

\- Хочу видеть на твоей тарелке больше овощей и меньше мяса. И не переусердствуй со свининой.

Шериф закатывает глаза.

\- Думаю, я справлюсь.

Стайлз и его отец наполняют тарелки, а затем к ним присоединяются Хейлы. Отец и Кора заполняют доверху три, а Лора – две. Шериф шокировано смотрит на них.

Когда Дерек набивает целую тарелку пюре, Стайлз сразу же перестаёт есть.

\- Что ты делаешь? Дерек, это нелепо.

\- Заткнись,- бормочет Дерек.- Я люблю пюре.

\- Чувак, похоже, это больше чем любовь.

\- Это любимое блюдо Дерека,- говорит его мама, смеясь.- Я обычно готовлю для него одного целую кастрюлю каждое рождество и день благодарения.

\- Я никогда не пробовал пюре,- говорит Стайлз.- Теперь я точно должен это сделать. Ведь он только это и ест.

\- Я что-нибудь ещё буду после!- протестует Дерек.

Взяв вилку в руку, Стайлз тянется, пытаясь стянуть с его тарелки пюре, но Дерек хватает его руку со своей волчьей скоростью.

\- Эй!- восклицает Стайлз.- Я хотел попробовать!

\- Стайлз,- вздохнув, говорит шериф.- Можешь хоть пять минут вести себя так, словно ты умеешь прилично вести себя за столом?

\- Неужели никто не говорил тебе, что это бесполезно – пытаться стащить что-то с тарелки оборотня?- говорит бабушка.- Так можно остаться без пальца или вообще без руки.

\- Дерек,- ноет Стайлз. Дерек всё ещё сжимает пальцами запястье Стайлза, его кожа тёплая и мягкая. Если Дерек сконцентрируется, то может почувствовать, как быстро бьётся его сердце. Дерек думает, что его собственное бьётся так же быстро.- Пожалуйста.

Дерек закатывает глаза, но отпускает руку Стайлза. Стайлз улыбается, запуская вилку в его тарелку, а затем задумчиво жуёт. Дерек наблюдает за ним и думает, как это возможно - так сексуально жевать. Он наблюдает, как двигаются его челюсти, за его острыми скулами и рассыпанными по нежным щекам родинками.

Дерек вдруг оглядывается, пытаясь понять, не заметил ли кто, что он совсем завис, наблюдая, как Стайлз жуёт. Вроде бы никто не обратил на них внимания, за что Дерек благодарен. Или его семья заметила, но они хотя бы не показывают это в открытую и не ведут себя как засранцы. Может быть, ему стоит подарить им ещё по подарку за то, что они ведут себя тактично и не позорят его.

Стайлз сглатывает и кивает.

\- Неплохо. Но немного склизко.

\- Стайлз,- стонет шериф, но мама Дерека смеётся.

\- Ничего страшного. Оно и правда склизкое немного,- соглашается она.

\- Не знаю, почему ты съедаешь целую тарелку,- говорит Стайлз.- Разве только ты извращенец.

\- Ну, ты дружишь с извращенцем,- говорит Дерек.- Что это говорит о тебе?

\- О, я совершенно точно тоже извращенец.

Дерек смеётся, глядя на Стайлза, и они удерживают взгляд друг друга какое-то время, пока Стайлз не поворачивается к отцу, спрашивая что-то о спарже. Дерек набивает пюре полный рот и, переведя взгляд на стол, видит, как Лора ему улыбается, а Кора притворяется, что её тошнит. Тихо-тихо, так чтобы Стилински не слышали, бабушка говорит:

\- Кора, не веди себя как засранка. Это плохо.

Лора и Дерек фыркают.

Посередине ужина, когда Дерек переходит к жареной свёкле и свинине, он чувствует, как что-то касается его ноги. Он убирает ногу и снова возвращается к еде, а потом чувствует три лёгких удара по щиколотке. Он смотрит на Стайлза, который увлечённо режет индейку на мелкие кусочки. Дерек стучит по ноге Стайлза три раза в ответ, Стайлз переводит на него взгляд и улыбается ему. Затем Стайлз переносит ногу так, что цепляет ею лодыжку Дерека и остаётся в этой позе до конца ужина.

\- - -

После ужина Дерек, Стайлз, бабушка и Лора играют в бридж. Стайлз становится партнёром Дерека, что странно для него, потому что он всегда играл с бабушкой, но она сама на этом настояла. Они почти выигрывают, что Стайлз объявляет победой, потому что это была его первая самостоятельная игра в бридж.

Они едят рождественские сладости, включая принесённое Стайлзом печенье, и пьют какао в гостиной, пока остальные сидят и болтают. Шериф выглядит довольным и расслабленным, он смеётся и перебрасывается колкостями с бабушкой. Стайлз беседует с Лорой и отцом Дерека, и в целом это просто идеальное рождество.

Наконец, Дереку удаётся сбежать от всех, и они со Стайлзом идут наверх в библиотеку. Когда Дерек закрывает дверь, Стайлз сразу говорит:

\- Чувак, это лучшее рождество в моей жизни. Мы всегда хорошо проводили время со Скоттом и Мелиссой, но твоя семья замечательная! Мой папа никогда так не расслабляется. Это круто.

\- Я рад, что ты пришёл,- говорит Дерек, внезапно смутившись, что они со Стайлзом остались вдвоём. То, что Стайлз провернул на ужине с ногами, довольно очевидно показывает, что Стайлзу он тоже нравится, но Дерек всё равно трусит что-нибудь предпринять.

Дерек подходит к столу, где лежит прямоугольный свёрток, обёрнутый белой бумагой с красными и зелёными узорами. Он неловко берёт его в руки и говорит:

\- Эм,- затем он пихает свёрток в сторону Стайлза,- это тебе.

\- Что?- восклицает Стайлз.- Я не знал, что мы будем друг другу что-то дарить!

Дереку кажется, что его щёки сейчас сгорят от стыда.

\- Мы не договаривались, да. Но я хотел тебе что-то подарить.

Стайлз возбуждённо хватает свёрток со стола и разрывает бумагу. Бросив её бездумно на пол, он смотрит на обложку книги. «Современная энциклопедия карточных игр: правила всех основных игр и их популярные версии». Он проводит пальцем по буквам на обложке.

\- Я думал, тебе должно понравиться,- бормочет Дерек, теперь идея кажется ему дурацкой.- Ты сейчас учишься играть в канасту и бридж. Бабушка подсказала мне, что подарить.

Стайлз, наконец, поднимает голову, его лицо выражает удивление.

\- Это… это нереально круто,- он легко улыбается.- Может быть, я здесь найду игру, которой научу вас с бабушкой.

\- Это было бы здорово,- улыбается Дерек.

Стайлз крепко держит книгу и смотрит на Дерека.

\- Если бы я знал, то приготовил бы тебе подарок.

\- Мне не нужен подарок. Я хотел купить тебе эту книгу.

Стайлз закусывает нижнюю губу, а потом его лицо меняется, словно его осеняет.

\- Я знаю, что могу тебе подарить.

\- Что?- с любопытством спрашивает Дерек.

Продолжая сжимать книгу в одной руке, Стайлз делает два шага вперёд, сокращая между ними дистанцию. Затем, прежде чем Дерек успевает осознать, Стайлз касается свободной рукой щеки Дерека и наклоняется вперёд. Как только губы Стайлза касаются Дерека, того едва не коротит. Это мягкий, неуверенный, но сладкий поцелуй, он полон надежды. Затем, слишком скоро, Стайлз слегка отстраняется и смотрит на Дерека широко распахнутыми глазами.

\- Это,- произносит Дерек, чувствуя неловкость, нервозность, но и всеобъемлющее счастье. Между ними расстояние меньше пары сантиметров,- это был, эм, превосходный подарок. Лучше книги о карточных играх.

Стайлз улыбается слегка удивлённо.

\- Не знаю. Думаю, книжка значит, что ты хочешь, чтобы я был в твоей жизни. Иначе зачем ты намекаешь на то, чтобы я выучил правила всех игр, в которые вы играете с бабушкой?

\- Может быть, я ищу замену Бойду.

\- О, я точно играю в бридж лучше Бойда.

\- Готов поспорить, что ты и в других аспектах опережаешь Бойда.

\- Откуда ты знаешь такие подробности о Бойде?

\- Зачем мы вообще о нём говорим?

\- Чувак, не знаю. Это ты о нём вспомнил.

\- Забудь о Бойде. Я хочу снова тебя поцеловать.

\- Пожалуйста,- шепчет Стайлз, закрывая глаза, и слегка приоткрывает рот в ожидании. Дереку приходится успокоить себя, прежде чем он опозорится, выпустив клыки, когти, думая членом, а не головой. Кровь стучит у него в ушах, когда он подаётся вперёд и снова целует Стайлза.

Книга падает на ковёр с мягким стуком, а затем Стайлз обхватывает руками шею Дерека. Дерек притягивает Стайлза к себе, наконец, почувствовав, каково это – прижимать его тело к своему. Вблизи, в объятиях Дерека, Стайлз пахнет ещё лучше. Его губы такие мягкие, и хотя Дерек целовался с разными людьми раньше, такие чувства его ещё не охватывали.

Стайлз слегка приоткрывает рот, приглашая язык Дерека внутрь, и оборотень его слушается. Если он думал, что Стайлз приятно пахнет, то на вкус он ещё лучше. Вкус Стайлза, их соприкасающиеся языки – о большем он и мечтать не мог. Вся кровь в его теле стремится вниз, и внезапно оказывается, что надевать узкие джинсы было плохой идеей.

Они долго целуются, в конце концов, оказавшись на кожаном диване у стены. Там они устраиваются на боку лицом друг к другу, изучая чужие губы и пытаясь разобраться, кому что нравится. Стайлзу нравится, когда Дерек целует его шею и прикусывает кожу, а Дерек громко стонет, когда Стайлз закидывает ногу на его бедро и тянет его за волосы. После этого Стайлз оставляет руку в волосах Дерека, пока Дерек гладит его по спине вверх и вниз.

Когда они, наконец, разрывают поцелуй, чтобы перевести дух, то смотрят друг на друга, а затем начинают хихикать.

\- Наконец-то,- шепчет Стайлз, продолжая смеяться.- Я уже думал, что мы никогда к этому не придём.

\- Я тоже,- соглашается Дерек.

\- Это правда, что ты из-за меня подрался с Бреттом?

\- Что?- изумлённо восклицает Дерек.- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- От Айзека. Он сказал, ты подумал, что мы с Бреттом собираемся замутить и из-за этого разворотил полдома.

Дерек закатывает глаза и раздражённо выдыхает.

\- Нет. Айзек – любитель сплетничать и преувеличивать факты. Мы подрались, правда. Сломали дверь и частично испортили стену. Возможно, ты был причиной этого.

\- Не вижу, в чём именно было преувеличение со стороны Айзека,- Дерек свирепо смотрит на Стайлза.- Как ты мог подумать, что мне нужен Бретт? Мне казалось, что я всем своим видом показываю, что мне нравишься ты. Айзек меня уже давным-давно из-за этого дразнит.

\- Тогда в библиотеке я подумал…

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

\- Серьёзно? Да, я флиртовал с Бреттом. Мне было лестно, что он ко мне подкатывает. Но я бы никогда не пошёл с ним на свидание. Он не мой типаж. И отчасти я надеялся, что ты будешь ревновать и хоть что-нибудь уже предпримешь.

\- Ты бы сам мог что-то сделать!

\- Я и сделал! Если бы я тебя не поцеловал, мы бы до сих пор притворялись, что всего лишь друзья, которые иногда гладят друг другу ноги.

\- Ну,- сердито отвечает Дерек,- ты заставил меня ревновать. Не буду скрывать. Была пролита кровь.

Стайлз довольно хохочет.

\- Боже мой! Это великолепно! Из-за меня подрались два оборотня. Я волчий магнит, несомненно. Как валерьянка для котов, но для волков?

Дерек отталкивает Стайлза, и тот сваливается с дивана. Он падает вверх тормашками и матерится. Дерек свешивается вниз и ухмыляется.

\- Идиот,- с нежностью говорит он. Стайлз бросается на него, и они шутливо сражаются, пока Стайлз не оказывается верхом на Дереке, и они снова целуются.

\- - -

Его отец и Кора смотрят на них многозначительно, когда они со Стайлзом возвращаются час спустя. По крайней мере, мама с Лорой достаточно воспитаны, чтобы не пялиться, а бабушка слишком занята игрой в карты с шерифом.

Кора говорит себе под нос:

\- От тебя несёт.

Дерек её просто игнорирует. Он слишком счастлив.

Шериф и Стайлз собираются уходить, и мама с бабушкой вручают им, несмотря на их протесты, контейнеры с едой. Дерек идёт со Стайлзом к полицейскому внедорожнику, и они стоят и смотрят друг на друга с идиотскими улыбками. Потом Стайлз убирает еду на заднее сидение, и в это время в воздухе раздаётся леденящий кровь вопль.

В следующее мгновение его ноги отрываются от земли, и Дерек взмывает в воздух: две лапы с когтями впиваются в его спину и плечи. Он кричит от боли и ужаса, и мама с остальной семьёй выбегают из дома.

Дерек пытается пошевелиться, но от любого движения его пронзает невыносимая боль. Наконец, у него получается поднять руку, и он замечает, что перекинулся в волчью форму от боли и адреналина. Приготовившись к неизбежной резкой боли, он выбрасывает руку вверх и чувствует, как когти погружаются в плоть.

Аракой снова верещит, а затем отпускает его, и Дерек опять падает. Он готовится к боли сломанных от падения костей, но на земле он так и не оказывается. Вместо этого его успевают поймать.

\- Мы тебя держим,- говорит отец ему прямо в ухо.

\- Его спина кровоточит,- произносит Лора, бережно ощупывая раны от когтей.- Много порезов. Оно схватило его когтями на ногах,- объясняет сестра,- что значит, раны не отравлены. Дитон говорил, что яд у них только в когтях на руках.

\- Что ж, хотя бы об этом не нужно беспокоиться.

\- Я в порядке,- удаётся сказать Дереку, когда отец и Лора ставят его на ноги.

\- Ты не в порядке,- отвечает отец.

\- Они снова сбегут,- объясняет Дерек, начиная раздражаться и ещё больше нервничать.- Это не может продолжаться. Я не могу… не могу…

\- Эй, эй, всё в порядке,- говорит отец, притягивая его к себе. Дерек пытается сопротивляться, они должны что-то сделать, но отец сжимает его как в тиски и удерживает в своих объятиях. Поэтому Дереку приходится сдаться, он обмякает, Лора обнимает его со спины и кладёт голову ему на плечо.- Ты в безопасности, Дерек. Мама отправилась за ними. Мы их поймаем.

Лора и папа его отпускают, и Дерек чувствует, что начинает успокаиваться. Раны на спине и плечах затягиваются, так что он может двигаться и драться несмотря на лёгкий дискомфорт.

\- Вы должны помочь маме.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Да. Мы все нужны ей, особенно вы двое.

Отец кивает, а затем бежит в лес, Лора и Дерек следуют за ним. Они находят маму, бабушку, Кору и шерифа на поляне, все они бьются с аракоями. Дерек оглядывается. Стайлз сидит, прислонившись к дереву, прижавшись к земле и пытаясь казаться как можно менее заметным.

\- Все пятеро здесь,- говорит Лора.

\- Дерек, оставайся со Стайлзом,- приказывает отец, и Дерек бежит через поляну. Когда Стайлз замечает его, то видно, как он сразу расслабляется.

\- О, слава богу, чёрт,- восклицает Стайлз, когда Дерек падает рядом с ним. Он хватает Дерека за руку и крепко сжимает.- Это было пиздец как страшно. Эта хрень просто схватила тебя. Дерьмо! Твоя спина. Как твоя спина? Твоё плечо! Боже мой, я просто…

\- Стайлз, дыши,- перебивает его Дерек. В воздухе висит густой запах страха Стайлза.- Я в порядке.

\- Дерек!- кричит мама, и Дерек тут же бежит к ним. Они все в порядке, поэтому он не понимает, зачем его позвали, пока она не говорит,- бери Стайлза и шерифа и отведи их домой. Мы можем убить их пеплом рябины. Мы не успели ничего захватить из оружейной,- она замолкает, когда один из аракоев кидается на них. Она рычит и прыгает в его сторону, рассекая воздух когтями, но лишь слегка задевает его кожу кончиками.- Возьмите пули с рябиной,- продолжает она, глядя вверх,- ножи и копьё из рябины. Пусть они помогут принести то, что ты не сможешь, а мы пока будем их сдерживать. Торопитесь!

Шериф следует за Дереком, который бежит к Стайлзу.

\- Ты должен пойти с нами,- говорит Дерек. Стайлз тут же вскакивает на ноги. Дерек бежит впереди, ведя их за собой через лес к дому. Они недалеко, так что путь занимает пару минут. Оказавшись внутри дома, Дерек тут же бежит в подвал в оружейную.

\- Чёрт,- говорит шериф, когда Дерек включает свет и открывает их взорам огромную комнату, заполненную под завязку оружием, некоторое даже из средних веков.

\- Я не могу взять копья,- говорит Дерек, указывая на ряд из копьев, висящий на стене,- я даже подойти к ним не могу.- Затем он указывает на ножи.- Возьмите и их тоже. Я захвачу пули.

Шериф берёт нож, а Стайлз хватает копьё. Стайлзу нужно несколько попыток, чтобы понять, как его держать, но пока он разбирается, Дерек находит в это время ружьё и пули, и затем они возвращаются на первый этаж.

Как только они оказываются снаружи, Дерек слышит хлопанье крыльев и поворачивается как раз в тот момент, когда на него нападает один из аракоев. Он пригибается к земле, и тот промахивается. Дерек принимает защитную позу, и аракой снова на него бросается, но затем падает на землю. Позади него стоят Стайлз и шериф, которые пронзают копьём спину аракоя. Они оба держат ручку копья, и как только видят, что аракой повержен на землю, напирают сильнее, погружая копьё ещё глубже. Следом шериф достаёт нож и вонзает его в череп существа.

\- Один готов,- говорит Стайлз, вынимая копьё из аракоя.- Ты в моём сексуальном рабстве за то, что я спас твою жизнь во второй раз.

\- Стайлз! Господи боже,- бормочет шериф и направляется бегом в лес в сторону поляны. Дерек мчится за ним следом, Стайлз бежит рядом.

Дерек подбегает к матери, как только они возвращаются.

\- Мы должны сделать это все вместе,- объясняет она.- Оборотни будут их держать, пока шериф и Стайлз с ними покончат. Джон, берите пули и ружьё, а ты, Стайлз, нож или копьё.

Стайлз крепче сжимает копьё, а шериф достаёт ружьё. Дерек встаёт рядом с мамой, его отец с Корой, а бабушка с Лорой. Осталось четыре аракоя, и им нужно дождаться удобного момента, чтобы с ними покончить.

Папа и Кора валят первого аракоя, и шериф стреляет в него пулей с пеплом рябины. Дерек с мамой вместе хватают следующего, и Стайлз протыкает его грудь копьём, стоит им только завалить его на землю. Бабушка, Лора и его отец берутся за следующего, а затем его родители справляются с последним. По лесу разносится звук выстрела, и вот они уже стоят в тишине и смотрят на мёртвых аракоев.

Спустя пару секунд Стайлз оказывается рядом с Дереком и крепко берёт его за руку.

\- С ними покончено?- спрашивает Кора.

\- Да,- отвечает мама,- это конец.

\- Слава богу,- говорит бабушка, всё ещё оставаясь в форме оборотня.- Я слишком стара для того, чтобы перевоплощаться, мне теперь понадобятся полчаса, чтобы вернуть человеческое обличье. Мои кости слишком стары для такого.

\- Возвращайся домой, мама,- отвечает мать Дерека.- Укутайся и посиди в тепле. Мы пока приберёмся.

\- Просить дважды меня не нужно,- говорит бабушка и направляется с поляны прочь.

Взгляд мамы Дерека перемещается на него.

\- Дерек, вы со Стайлзом идите вместе с ней. Кора, ты тоже. Мы всё уберём. Стайлз, забери оружие. Твой отец принесёт ружьё и пули,- Стайлз подбирает копьё и нож и идёт как можно близко к Дереку, с учётом того что он несёт в руках два орудия из рябины.

Они проходят мимо пятого мёртвого аракоя, который лежит прямо у их дома, и бабушка произносит:

\- Они и с ним тоже справятся. Я слишком стара для этого дерьма.

Кора смеётся.

Дерек помогает бабушке, приносит плед, чтобы она укуталась, и чашку горячего какао. Затем Дерек, Стайлз и Кора устраиваются на диване и смотрят с бабушкой рождественскую мелодраму по каналу Hallmark. Дерек и Стайлз льнут друг к другу, крепко обнявшись. Дерек накрывает их пледом, потому что они оба дрожат, и Дерек решает: лучше притвориться, что это от холода, а не от страха. Бабушка замечает, как они обнимаются на диване и, закатив глаза, говорит:

\- Долго же вы соображали. Видишь? Я же сказала, что омела не понадобится.

Дерек начинает дремать вскоре после того, как они устраиваются на диване, и засыпает, уронив голову на грудь Стайлза и впервые за несколько месяцев чувствуя себя в безопасности.

\- - -

Отец Стайлза будит их, чтобы забрать его домой, в три часа ночи. Кора спит на другом конце дивана, спрятав свои ноги под ногами Дерека, а бабушка спит в кресле.

Когда они оба просыпаются и смотрят на часы, Стайлз говорит:

\- Уже рождество наступило.

\- Да.

Стайлз поворачивается к нему и с сонной улыбкой говорит:

\- Ну, не такого рождественского ужина я ожидал. Охота за древними людями-птицами оказалась весьма интересным занятием.

\- Не привыкай,- зевая, отвечает Дерек.- Обычно у нас довольно скучно. Ты же помнишь? Мы заурядные, скучные, банальные оборотни.

\- Нет ничего плохого в скучном,- затем он наклоняется ближе и нежно целует Дерека.- С рождеством, Дерек.

\- С рождеством, Стайлз.

\- - -

Дерек нон-стоп переписывается со Стайлзом следующие несколько дней. Они видятся только спустя два дня после рождества и идут на их первое официальное свидание. Они заходят за буррито и идут в кино, а затем два часа целуются в машине Дерека, остановившись в заповеднике.

Эрика и Айзек возвращаются на следующий день, так что Стайлз и Скотт приходят к ним в гости, и они смотрят фильмы и играют в игры. Никто из них не удивлён, что Дерек и Стайлз наконец-то вместе, в основном потому, что им больше интересны аракои и они расстроены, что всё попустили.

На новый год Хейлы закатывают огромную вечеринку. Отчасти это ещё один повод всем стаям собраться, но это собрание носит менее официальный характер, чем то осеннее. Большая часть стай и их альфы приходят в дом Хейлов на грандиозный совместный ужин, и все вместе жгут праздничный костёр.

Стайлз весь вечер ходит хвостиком за Дереком, хотя на праздник пришло много обычных людей. Его немного пугает такое количество оборотней сразу в одном месте, к тому же тут присутствуют и другие сверхъестественные существа. Но Сатоми сама с ним знакомится, прекрасно зная, кто Стайлз такой после инцидента с Бреттом, а потом Стайлз болтает с Дюкалионом и отцом Дерека о бейсболе и лакроссе.

После ужина все подростки стаи идут через лес к Джексону, потому что Питер до сих пор в Нью-Йорке.

\- Он вообще когда-то дома бывает?- спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Джексон провёл с ним рождество в Нью-Йорке. Он разозлился, что Питер отправил его домой на новый год,- ухмыляется Дерек, а затем добавляет,- запрыгивай мне на спину. Я донесу тебя до Джексона.

\- У меня есть ноги.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Я знаю, идиот. Я могу быстро бегать, а его дом в нескольких километрах.

\- Километрах? Я согласен.

Дерек слегка наклоняется, чтобы Стайлз смог запрыгнуть ему на спину. Как только Стайлз обвивает руками и ногами тело Дерека, тот поворачивает голову, и Стайлз тянется и целует его.

\- Держись,- говорит Дерек, перекидывается и набирает скорость.

Стайлз начинает радостно вопить, а в какой-то момент запрокидывает голову и воет. Эрика и Бойд догоняют их, и Эрика воет по-настоящему, что только подстрекает Стайлза повторять свои попытки.

\- Не провоцируй его, Эрика.

В доме громко играет музыка, тонны еды, алкоголя и травы, всем хватит, чтобы убраться в хлам до наступления нового года. Дерек и Стайлз стоят и болтают с Кирой и Скоттом, которые держаться за руки, и тут с ним подходит Лидия и фыркает.

\- Оборотни!- восклицает она.- Серьёзно? И никто из вас мне не рассказал?

Стайлз и Скотт переглядывается, а затем начинают хохотать. Дерек оглядывается назад на Джексона, который просто пожимает плечами, когда Дерек начинает сверлить его взглядом.

\- Серьёзно, Джексон?- орёт Дерек.- Мама тебя убьёт.

\- Эй,- начинает Джексон, подходя к ним с другой стороны комнаты,- если твой бесполезный парень в курсе, то моя девушка заслуживает знать.

\- Совершенно точно,- говорит Лидия.- К тому же теперь многое стало для меня очевидным.

\- Кого это ты называешь бесполезным?- перебивает Стайлз.

\- Да, Джексон,- отвечает Дерек,- мой парень убил аракоя. Никто из нас таким похвастаться не может.

\- Нелепый случай, идиоту просто повезло,- говорит Джексон.- Кроме того, никогда в жизни не поверю в это. Стилински не мог дважды отбиться от аракоев и к тому же убить одного из них.

\- Ты просто завидуешь моему великолепию,- Стайлз снисходительно улыбается Джексону. Джексон закатывает глаза и уходит с Лидией.

Пока они болтают с Дэнни, Итаном, Леа и Корой, к ним подходит Бретт и начинает жаловаться на своего очередного парня. Дерек решает, раз Бретт притворяется, будто ничего не было, то он тоже может это сделать. Дженнифер находит его, как только объявляется, но Стайлз тут же пользуется возможностью и хватает Дерека, притягивая его для поцелуя. После этого Дженнифер даже не смотрит на Дерека, и он безумно этому рад.

Пока все медленно (а кто-то быстро) напиваются, Дерек хватает Стайлза за руку и ведёт наверх в спальню на чердаке. Это большая комната, которую редко используют для гостей. В ней пахнет пылью и сыростью.

\- Нам здесь никто не помешает,- говорит Дерек, подводя Стайлза за руку к кровати.- В любом случае никому до нас дела нет. Все напиваются и накуриваются.

\- Я только за, чтобы надраться с тобой,- говорит Стайлз.

\- Я думал, нам стоит быть трезвыми для тех занятий, что я запланировал,- говорит Дерек, скидывая обувь и залезая на кровать.

\- Эта идея мне нравится намного больше,- говорит Стайлз и присоединяется к нему на кровати.

Они тут же сжимают друг друга в объятиях и начинают целоваться. Поцелуи со Стайлзом не растеряли ни капли своей прелести за это время. Каждый раз когда Дерек целует его, он испытывает новые чувства – либо Стайлз бормочет что-то новое, либо Дерек находит ещё один способ заставить Стайлза обмякнуть под ним.

Дерек медленно запускает руки под футболку Стайлза, его голая кожа кажется обжигающе горячей под ладонями. Когда Дерек проводит большими пальцами по соскам Стайлза, тот выгибается навстречу его рукам и стонет его имя, что сразу же заставляет напрячься член Дерека. Дерек задирает футболку Стайлза и начинает покрывать поцелуями его грудь, затем проводит языком по соску Стайлза, заставляя того застонать ещё громче.

К тому времени как обе их футболки оказываются беззаботно отброшены куда-то на пол, они оба трутся друг о друга, очевидный стояк Стайлза прижимается к паху Дерека. Стайлз, наконец, нетерпеливо бормочет:

\- Приходится всё делать самому, чёртов трусливый оборотень,- и берётся за ширинку Дерека. Дерек перекатывается на спину так, что Стайлз оказывается на нём сверху.

\- Вот так,- Дерек чувствует улыбку Стайлза своими губами, а затем Стайлз целует его с языком. Наконец, он справляется с ширинкой Дерека и запускают руку в его штаны. Когда пальцы Стайлза обхватывают член Дерека, у того вылезают когти, и он впивается ими в одеяло.- Чёрт, ты рычишь,- шепчет Стайлза ему в шею,- это так сексуально.

Дерек пытается удержать контроль, пока рука Стайлза без всяких нежностей двигается вверх и вниз по его члену. Ему удаётся немного сконцентрироваться и убрать когти. Затем Стайлз отпускает его и садится, пытаясь расстегнуть свои джинсы. Мозг Дерека, наконец-то, перестаёт тормозить, и он помогает Стайлзу, пока ему не удаётся запустить руку внутрь. Стайлз опирается руками на грудь Дерека, закрывает глаза, его рот непристойно приоткрывается, и он стонет, стоит только Дереку обхватить пальцами его член. Дерек едва не кончает от ощущения члена Стайлза в своей руке и от вида его блаженного лица.

\- Слюна,- наконец, говорит Стайлз,- у нас нет с собой смазки. Нужна слюна.

Дерек вынимает руку, подносит её ко рту, облизывает и снова рычит. Вкус Стайлза заполняет его рот, его запах проникает в ноздри, пока он вылизывает ладонь. Он даже представить не может, как выдержит, например, минет. Он едва выносит дрочку, не срываясь. Он думает, что мог бы спросить об этом отца, но как он может это сделать. К тому же, какого чёрта он сейчас думает об отце? Дерек снова облизывает ладонь и переключается на Стайлза.

Когда он открывает глаза, то оказывается не готов к тому, как увлечённо Стайлз облизывает свою ладонь. Дерек не представляет, как он сможет пережить минет от Стайлза. Ему придётся готовить себя заранее, чтобы не уничтожить несчастную мебель в процессе.

Стайлз устраивается верхом на Дереке так, что их члены соприкасаются, а затем они оба обхватывают их пальцами. Они оба стонут одновременно. Дерек снова целует Стайлза, когда они начинают двигать руками. Почти невозможно поддерживать ритм, им не удаётся согласованно двигать руками, но Дереку всё равно, потому что Стайлз сжимает его член, и это нереально приятно. Совсем скоро Дерек кончает, испачкав их руки, и Стайлз бормочет:

\- Чёрт, ты такой сексуальный, чёрт, какой же ты сексуальный, как ты вообще можешь быть моим парнем?

Дерек помогает Стайлзу кончить, благодаря сперме Дерека их пальцы легче скользят. Стайлз стонет в его рот, кончая, а затем тяжело обмякает, навалившись на него сверху.

\- Лучший новый год в жизни,- сонно шепчет Стайлз в шею Дерека. Дерек просто целует его в ответ.

Дерек хватает с пола одну из их футболок, обтирает их, затем они раздеваются до белья и залезают под одеяло. Они обнимаются, Стайлз прижимается спиной к груди Дерека.

\- Это лишь начало твоего сексуального рабства после того, как я спас твою мохнатую задницу,- зевает Стайлз.

\- Я тоже спас тебя, между прочим,- возражает Дерек.

\- Но я спасал тебя чаще.

Они почти засыпают, когда раздаются звуки, словно по лестнице топает стадо бизонов, а затем зажигается верхнее освещение, ослепляя Дерека.

\- Тут пахнет как в борделе,- говорит Кора.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, как пахнет в борделе,- отвечает Дэнни.

\- Так от всех парней пахнет,- говорит Эрика.- Спермой. От вас всех постоянно пахнет спермой. Это отвратительно.

\- Ты любишь сперму,- произносит Джексон.- Можешь даже не пытаться это отрицать.

\- Мне не нравится тот факт, что ты это знаешь,- отвечает Лидия.

\- Меня от них тошнит, а вас?- спрашивает Айзек.

\- Оставим их в покое,- говорит Лора.

\- Лора права,- рычит Дерек.

\- Он жив!- вопит Леа, и они с Корой бегут и прыгают на кровать.

\- Дьяволица!- кричит Стайлз.- Дерек, спаси меня.

\- Дерек, ты можешь найти кого-то получше, ты же знаешь,- говорит Леа, упираясь локтем в бедро Стайлза. Затем она морщит нос и отстраняется.- Тут ещё больше пахнет спермой.

\- Это от футболки на полу,- отвечает Айзек.

\- Молодец, Стайлз!- поздравляет Скотт.

\- Спасибо, приятель,- приглушённо отвечает Стайлз, утыкаясь в грудь Дерека.

\- Проваливайте,- рычит Дерек.

\- Ну уж нет,- отвечает Эрика.- Наступил новый год. И вы это пропустили, пока играли со своими причендалами.

\- Я так себя никогда не веду, когда от вас с Бойдом несёт, словно вы с ног до головы искупались в сперме и поте,- говорит Дерек, открыв один глаз.

\- Потому что ты скучный,- Эрика ему улыбается, а затем наклоняется и целует Стайлза в щёку.- Добро пожаловать в стаю.

\- Во что я позволил себя втянуть?- спрашивает Стайлз, садясь. Лора, Алисия и Скотт присоединяются к Коре и Леа на кровати, Эрика, Бойд и Айзек занимают диван, Джексон и Лидия делят кресло, а Дэнни с Итаном садятся на пол. Дерек думает, что должен бы разозлиться на них, но просто не может. Он любит свою стаю, хоть они иногда и бывают огромной занозой в заднице.

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза и понимает, что никогда и подумать не мог, что будет встречаться с человеком. Но он так же не думал, что за последние месяцы несколько раз едва не погибнет от рук демонических птицеподобных существ, так что, видимо, всё в итоге закончилось хорошо. И быть рядом со Стайлзом, видеть, как он общается с его стаей так, словно всегда был её частью – лучшего начала нового года и не придумаешь.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на мой твиттер - https://twitter.com/robinjblake_
> 
> Всегда рада новый друзьям!


End file.
